


How Far I'll Go

by VillageVoice



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bisexual Waverly Earp, Bisexual Wynonna Earp, F/F, Fluff, Mama Nicole, Nicole has a secret, Preschool meet-cute, Slow Burn, Waverly is hardcore crushing, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wynonna's trust is a gift, angst eventually, because why not?, kittens!, oblivious Nicole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 74,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillageVoice/pseuds/VillageVoice
Summary: The preschool meet-cute....sortaAKA Nicole and her mini-me move into town and Waverly is smitten, yet can't help but feel like the woman is hiding something. But when the redhead somehow manages to charm Wynonna and earn her trust, all bets are off...





	1. Alice and Auntie Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Breaking into the Wynonna Earp fandom. I've been writing this story for a little while and have a few chapters done - I hate posting a story without having a bit of a cushion in case writers block hits, which it always does - and wanted to see if there would be much interest before I really got going with it. Not exactly sure where this came from. Maybe trying to reassure myself that single, gay moms with preschoolers can find love ;)  
> This is un-beta'd, but I'm open to one if anyone has experience with that kinda thing. I sadly don't have a beta in this fandom. I edited this as much as I could, but could only do so much before I went cross eyed.  
> I started this so much lighter, but then had no plot. I couldn't just write a fluff piece. Well, I could, but it wouldn't have lasted very long. All good stories need a little something something. Some obstacle to overcome. I didn't have one so I just started writing figuring one would come to me. Well, it sure did....and for that I am sorry...but also not ;)
> 
> For the sake of … things … Waverly in this story if 24 which makes Wynonna 30 and Nicole 29. Alice is 4

Waverly looked up just as a flash of giggles and red barreled into her side, knocking her right off the balls of her feet.  
  
“I am so sorry!”  
  
Waverly shook her head and waved the concerned voice away as she got back up into the crouching position she had been in. “No really it's fine. Is she okay?” Turning around to see where the little girl had fallen, Waverly barely caught another flash of red as she scampered away.  
  
“Oh yeah, she's fine. Are you okay? I'm so sorry!”  
  
“No, really I'm-” Waverly finally looked up at the woman with a smile on her face and her hand out to wave off her apology, but froze. The woman standing in front of her with a concerned look on her face was absolutely breathtaking. The brunette literally felt all the air leave her lungs as she looked up into the kindest pair of warm brown eyes she had ever seen.  
  
The concern in the woman's eyes only grew as Waverly continued to stare.  
  
“Are you sure you're okay?” She asked. “You didn't hit your head, did you?”  
  
“Auntie Waverly?”  
  
“Yes, sorry.” Waverly shook herself out of her fog and gave her niece a quick smile, meeting her bright blue eyes before turning back to finish the last button she had been fastening on the girl's jacket. Quickly finishing, she grabbed her niece's hand and turned back to the woman. “Honestly I'm fine. Please don't worry about it. They all get a little nuts around pick-up time. Plus the school year just started so, you know, extra crazy. Everything is still so new. They probably don't nap as well here as they do at home, so they're tired and I don't know about the rest of them, but when Alice is overtired she gets wired and then it's tough calming her down and everything is just...nuts.” Waverly closed her mouth, well aware she was rambling.  
  
Pretty girls tended to make her do that. Or boys. Pretty people, really. Actually they didn't even have to be _pretty_ in the traditional sense, but they could be kind or caring or intelligent or just have something else that attracted Waverly to them and she would think they were beautiful. Not that she met many people who did that, but still. This not being able to speak around those kinds of people was something that actually really bothered Waverly. She was proud of her education; proud to be educated, articulate, and well spoken. So to look at someone and not be able to form a normal, coherent sentence was quite irksome.  
  
The redhead smiled. A full, genuine smile that lit up her eyes as she visibly relaxed, and Waverly wanted nothing more than to be the cause of that light for the rest of her life. (Waverly was well aware that her own thought process was a little extreme for a first meeting, but... _wow_ ) “Still, I am very sorry. We just moved here and she's a good kid she's just been a little-” A loud crash sounded from around the corner, bathing the room behind them in silence before a familiar giggle was heard.  
  
With a sad smile the woman hung her head. Waverly's heart went out to her. Seemed like that little girl - her daughter? - was a handful. The woman already looked exhausted and she was only just picking the girl up. Waverly knew full well how many hours of craziness the other woman had ahead of her. She looked so...worn out? Defeated? Lost? Whatever that look was, it made Waverly just want to give her a hug and a cookie.  
  
The woman took a deep breath as the room filled back up with the sounds of kids talking, playing and laughing. After a moment she gave Waverly a small smile and turned to follow the noise. “Again, I'm really sorry.”  
  
“Again, not a problem!” Waverly called after her. Before she could get too lost into thoughts of who the redheaded woman was, who the little girl was, why she had just moved to a _quirky_ little place like Purgatory, and how she could make sure to see her again, Alice grabbed her little aqua and purple colored backpack off her hook and pulled her aunt toward the exit. “Come on Auntie! I wanna get home and make sure Mama didn't eat all of my cookies!”  
  
Waverly chuckled and followed, pulling her head back into the game. After spending the summer apart Waverly was more than excited to have her niece for the afternoon. Before she and her parents came back two day ago, Waverly hadn't seen Alice for three months! Sure there were frequent video chats, but it wasn't the same as seeing the child she had seen every day in person for the past four years.  
  
Before Alice embarked on her scholastic journey which would encompass the next fourteen years of her life, at the _very_ least if Auntie Waverly had anything to say about it, Wynonna had taken her daughter _traveling_ for the summer. Waverly wasn't exactly sure what that meant. Wasn't entirely sure she _wanted_ to know, but now that they were back Waverly was eager to spend all the time with them that she could. After being away for three months Wynonna was working late so their catch-up would have to wait. As would thoughts of mysterious, gorgeous redheads. _Gorgeously mysterious? Mysteriously gorgeous?_ Because…  
  
It was Alice and Auntie time!  
  
Waverly knew up and leaving without any reason or explanation was more or less her sister's M.O, but it still hurt when she got up one morning in the beginning of June to see her sister and her niece gone with a note on the kitchen table reading simply,  
  
_'Making memories..._  
_or some shit._  
_We'll call'_  
  
Which was _such_ a Wynonna thing to do, but she had been different since she had Alice. More grounded, more mature. She thought first, even if it was only a fraction of a section before she acted. Waverly wasn't worried about them being gone. Wynonna was an great mother. It didn't exactly come naturally, but she tried and she always **,** _always_ put Alice first. Unsurprising her on again/off again boyfriend slash baby daddy Doc Holliday had been nowhere to be found that morning either so Waverly deduced pretty quickly for herself that he went with them.  
  
Doc was usually a pretty good voice of reason in keeping Wynonna's focus on what was best for their daughter, even if Waverly didn't think he was such a good choice in a partner. Not that she knew Wynonna and Doc relationship status from one moment to the next. Always on again off again _'I don't want to talk about it_.' Waverly greatly preferred it when they were in the _'off'_ status. Doc was a good father and a good friend, but he and Wynonna were just toxic. They both had hairpin triggers igniting nasty tempers and conflicting morals that made for a volatile combination. It was usually one extreme or the other with them, though occasionally there was a lull that brought a certain calm with it.  
  
Not that who Wynonna was with was Waverly's decision and not that she could tell her sister what she thought as the other woman was likely to go 110 in the opposite direction, but she was pissed at being left behind, at having no notice, and dammit she missed them. The homestead hadn't been this quiet in years and, as ironic as it was, the silence was so loud within the old, drafty walls.  
  
Knowing without a doubt the little firecracker was taking advantage of her, and not giving a damn, Waverly acquiesced to her niece's request to stop by the ice cream parlor down the street from the preschool. Double chocolate chunk with all the sprinkles that could fit on it. After all, Waverly surmised, the cold weather would be there any minute so better to enjoy warm days and cold treats while they could. Then they made their way to the toy store at the edge of town and she let Alice go nuts in the aisle that seemed to be dedicated just to princesses. There was a musical tea set, dress-up outfits, headbands, necklaces and bracelets, nail polish, and books that all somehow made it into their cart and to the homestead.  
  
Wynonna was so anti-princess that naturally Waverly was thrilled by how much Alice loved them. A rebel just like her mama. Since she had made a killing working so many hours at Shorty's over the summer - because what else did she have to do? - Waverly could afford to splurge a little. . . Okay, or a lot.  
  
The brunette was already preparing her argument as they stopped at the grocery store to get the ingredients to make homemade brownies after dinner. There were strong contenders for _'she's my niece it's my right to spoil her'_ and the ever faithful playing the guilt card, 'you left me for three months, Wynonna!' Time, and Wynonna's reaction, would tell which argument she'd use.

* * *

“Allie cat?”  
  
“Yes Auntie?”

Waverly smiled as she opened one of the cabinets in the kitchen. True her sister did 98% of the work in making her an Aunt, but it was a role Waverly was proud to have. It took a village to raise a child and she was very happy to be a part of Alice's village. It was a place in the child's life Waverly took seriously. “What do you want for dinner?”  
  
“Mac n cheese!”  
  
Waverly chuckled and shook her head. It was comforting that some things were still the same. Not that anything had changed really. It had only been a couple of months, after all. Alice seemed the same. Taller, her skin turned golden from hours spent out in the sun, and filled with random facts about the places they'd been that was no doubt her father's doing, but more or less the same. Aside from a couple of quick questions in passing the sisters hadn't yet had time to catch-up, but from their video chats and text messages over the summer Wynonna seemed the same too; still spoke the same, still carried herself the same, still drank the same. Doc as well.  
  
Waverly was the same too. Still working at Shorty's, although her hours had been cut way down. Practically in half, or maybe even a bit more so that she could focus on her studies. With the new school year she had decided - more like her Uncle Curtis finally wore her down with all his pushing - to finally go for her master's degree in ancient cultures and languages with the hope of someday actually doing something with it. Maybe teaching, maybe some kind of consultant work with the sheriff's office - they were always asking her for help on cases so she might as well get paid for it - maybe something else entirely.  
  
Maybe she wouldn't do anything with an advanced degree, but fall back on one of the several languages she learned while working for her first degree. As _languages_ was in the description Waverly knew going in that she would be learning some new languages, but hadn't intended to be as captivated by them as she was. How a simple sentence sounded so vastly different opened her eyes to the beauty of other languages. It hadn't been her intention to become fluent in more than maybe one language besides English, but she had. Then in no time she'd learned another and another until the next thing she knew she could read, write, speak and converse in a good sized handful of languages. Maybe she could teach one of them somewhere? Or even tutor on the side? There was good money in that.  
  
Or maybe Waverly would finally look into what was required to become a museum curator. It had been her dream job since she was seven years old and her Aunt and Uncle took her to her first museum. The only museum around was in the big city and sadly too far for her to work at and still live in Purgatory. The commute would be too much on a good day nevermind with how much it snowed.  
  
Unfortunately it would take time to get her degree and until then she was stuck at Shorty's. Well, _stuck_ probably wasn't the right word. Waverly enjoyed it. Her Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis owned the old time saloon. Gus ran the bar so Waverly spent time with her the most as Curtis was the cook and thus spent most of his time in the kitchen. Waverly liked talking to her fellow Purgatorians too. More than once staying ahead of the town gossip had helped her keep her sister out of trouble.  
  
It just wasn't what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. Especially not when it seemed to be her ex's favorite place to be...every damn day this summer. Apparently he decided he was going to spend his summer trying to get back together with her, despite that it had been years since they were a couple. Coming up with new and creative ways to say no was actually fun and without her sister and niece around Waverly had plenty of time on her hands, allowing her to come up with quite a few good ones.  
  
There was the time she had Curtis spell it out for the farm boy in ketchup on his burger, and once in the way his fries were displayed. Or the time she wrote no in a different language on a napkin everytime he ordered another drink. Of course he had no idea what any of them meant. Or the time when, after a long week of feeling particularly harassed, Waverly had called a few women from town she knew could pass for her with Champ’s beer goggles on, and had them all shoot Champ down one by one. Her ex was nothing if not predictable and went after each and every one of them like Waverly knew he would, plus a couple of other women who had been there that night. It was glorious watching his cheating ass get knocked down a couple pegs and Curtis and Gus had damn near peed themselves laughing so much. Then of course she felt guilty because even if he was a lying, cheating, lazy son of a bitch, and drunk at the time, he was still a human being and Waverly didn't get voted the 'Nicest Person in Purgatory' by stooping to that level.  
  
But it had been ridiculously satisfying to watch.  
  
She'd tried to find someone else to get him off her case, but she was never the kind to use someone to prove something. Waverly was a romantic. It was all or nothing, but sometimes small towns sucked in that respect. Small town, limited dating options and those she thought were worth dating she probably already had.  
  
Okay, so maybe Waverly had changed. Though it hadn't seemed like it at the time. Just the natural progression of her growing as a person. She was twenty-four now; a bonafide adult. She wasn't fresh out of high school – or, even to an extent, off of her first degree - looking at the world as this big, wonderful place. She wasn't that naive little girl anymore. She still choose to see the good in the world, wanted-no, _needed-_ to see the good in the world, but now had a better idea of how that world worked. Or at least how Purgatory worked.  
  
Which brought her back to the redhead at pick-up...That woman was gorgeous, there is no denying that. And her voice...Waverly just wanted her to keep talking. About anything, everything. Hell, she could recite every tweet Canada's southern neighbor's president had made since taking office and Waverly would sit and listen with a smile on her face and not once think about rolling her eyes or digging them out with spoons... Oh, and her eyes...was that exact shade of brown an acceptable answer for her new favorite color? They held so much in them. Waverly could see the woman behind them; strong, confident, kind...but there was something else. Almost like she'd just had the rug pulled from under her and was mid fall not knowing if she was going to land on cold, hard stone or a pile of soft blankets warm from the dryer.  
  
Even if the woman hadn't told her she was new to town Waverly would have known. Purgatory was one of those _everyone knows everyone_ type of places. Working at the one bar in town also made her one of the first to meet any newcomers. Not that there were many. Ever. Who willingly moves out to the middle of nowhere to a town named _Purgatory_? But she also hadn't heard anyone talking about anyone new either. It was strange. The whole mystery aspect may have peaked Waverly's already heightened interest a little more. Waverly Earp loved her a good puzzle.  
  
But there was more to it than that. There was something about this woman. Something almost...With a shake of her head the brunette grabbed the cringe worthy box of her niece's requested dinner - at least she had gotten the healthier version - and got some water going on the stove. Grabbing some baby carrots from the fridge she boiled them beside the pasta because though she trusted Wynonna and knew she wanted what was best for Alice, her idea of a balanced breakfast was a donut in each hand. Alice probably haven't seen a vegetable all summer. She also peeled a clementine to really complete the orange aesthetic of the meal and poured a tall glass of almond milk, because she refused to buy cow or any kind of animal milk even for her niece, and called the girl for dinner.  
  
After dinner they made brownies, cleaning up the tornado alley that had become the living room while they baked, then had one each hot from the oven before a bath then into Alice's room to read as many of the new books they could before Alice fell asleep. Waverly doubted the girl could get through one.  
  
However, there was something in their way of the books.  
  
“Gaia!” Alice squealed, running over to the ball of fluff laying in the middle of her bed, of course right on top of the new books. Anything new that came into the house the cat always had to lay on it. No matter what shape it was she always found a way. Alice tried to pick her up, but then looked at Waverly with a furrowed brow. “Did you give her too many treats while I was gone?”  
  
Waverly chuckled and gently picked the multicolored colored cat up, cradling her in her arms for a minute and exposing her quite rounded belly to her niece. “No, silly. Gaia is going to have kittens.” Usually quite the friendly creature, seemed Gaia was also mad two members of her house left her for so long as this is the first time she had been out of hiding since Wynonna and Alice returned. Waverly was starting to worry she'd had her kittens in a wall or something as the cat food had been disappearing as normal showing the cat hadn't gotten out of the house, but Gaia hadn't been seen. She had been planning to go on a deep search as soon as Alice went to bed.  
  
“Really?” Alice's face absolutely lit up and while Waverly already knew she is putty in this child's little hand, she absolutely melted.  
  
“Mhmm.” She confirmed with a kiss to the purring cat's head before putting her down on the end of the bed, settling Alice under the blankets with the books and grabbing the hairbrush off the dresser.  
  
“When?”

Waverly shrugged. “Any day now.”  
  
Gaia was a stray that had wondered to the homestead one day skinny, dirty, dehydrated and covered with fleas. Waverly had nursed her back to health and with no one having claimed her after she put flyers up all over town, decided to keep her. She'd had a nasty ear infection that had taken months to fully kick, and had been infested with worms from the fleas and god knows whatever she had been eating to survive, so the vet hadn't wanted to stress her body further by spaying her when she had all those issues going on.  
  
By the time the ear infection, fleas and worms were gone, the vet had then gone on maternity leave. Not trusting her baby with someone she didn't know, and who wasn't from Purgatory so only came in two days a week, getting the cat fixed had slipped her mind. Waverly thought they would be fine as she kept the cat inside and the homestead was on ten acres of land a half hour drive to the center of town, so even if Gaia did get out - which was a real possibility with her sister and niece around - it was unlikely she would encounter another cat. In the end it was her own distraction that had allowed the cat to escape on her romantic adventure, or rather her exhaustion after a double at the bar during some sport game she hadn't been bothered to remember. Waverly was still amazed the feline managed to avoid coyotes, bears, wolves and whatever else was out in the woods, but came back knocked up.  
  
“Can I have one of her kittens Auntie Waverly?”  
  
Waverly smirked. Wynonna would love that. As it was Gaia had to stay in the barn the first few months they'd had her. Wynonna hadn't wanted all the little friends she brought with her coming into the house. Which, yeah, okay, made sense. Especially with Alice there. Though when it got cold and Waverly continued to sleep out in the barn with her, Wynonna's concern for her sister not catching hypothermia won out and the rest was history. Wynonna had let the cat become a permanent member of the house, but another might be pushing it.  
  
“I don't know,” she began, finishing brushing Alice's wet dirty blonde hair and sectioning it into three equal parts for a small braid. “A pet is a lot of work.”  
  
“Please Auntie! I'll take really good care of it. You know I will.” The little girl pleaded.  
  
“You'll have to ask your mom.” Ha! Put it all on Wynonna so she looked like the bad guy. Though Waverly would be lying if she said she didn't want to keep at least one. It seemed cruel to take all of Gaia's kittens away from her.  
  
“Can you ask her? All princesses have a special pet, Auntie.”  
  
“That is true,” Waverly agreed, tying the end of the braid and setting the hair brush back before settling in beside her niece. “But we'll talk about that later. Right now we have some books to read. What's the first one?”  
  
Alice held out a paperback book. “Treasure!” She said with a smirk that looked way too much like her mother for Waverly to handle. “She's Princess Ariel's pet kitten!”  
  
Waverly raised her brow at the fluffy red kitten on the cover of the paperback. This child was Wynonna 2.0; a sassy, sneaky little thing. Though, to be fair to the child, she hadn't known kittens were coming when she picked the books.  
  
“Or Beauty!”  
  
“Beauty and the Beast? Oh I used to love her.” Belle had always been Waverly's favorite. A princess who loved books and learning, and dreamed of grand adventures away from her stifling little town? Waverly was all about it.  
  
“No, silly,” Alice said with a giggle, holding a book with a pink kitten on it. “It's Princess Aurora's kitten. Or we could read Aladdin? Jasmine has a tiger as a pet! Do you think one of the kittens will turn into a tiger?”  
  
Waverly sighed, but took the offered books all the same. “This is what I get for not looking at what we bought isn't it?”


	2. You're Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Wynonna finally have time to catch-up, Waverly has a crush and Wynonna might know more than she's letting on

****It was a full week later before Waverly and Wynonna had time to sit down and properly catch up. Wynonna had to work longer shifts to _“make up for your lack of presence”_ she had repeated in her boss's deep voice. _“The hell does that even mean? I took a freaking vacation. I got that shit approved. I was already gone, but I got it approved. By his boss. That's what he's really pissed about. That I went over his head. If he hadn't said 'no' I wouldn't have had to...like I'm fully present when I'm actually there anyway. Deputy Marshall Pain in my Ass!”_ Waverly herself had been more busy than she anticipated with her courses this semester. They were online classes, but even so there were lectures and presentations she had to watch, readings to do, papers to write, group projects to collaborate on, research projects to gather materials for. It was more than a little daunting and had her wondering if this was really something she wanted to do.  
  
Luckily her boss was her favorite Uncle in the world who had no qualms telling her she was his _'favorite niece in the world'_ in return, to which Wynonna would always roll her eyes, so cutting down on her hours at the bar was not a problem. He let her bring her laptop so she could do some work when things were slow or she had a break and made sure she still got some of the busy shifts with the best tippers. He was a gentleman that way.  
  
But today was Saturday. Alice was spending some daddy/daughter time with Doc, Waverly's course work for the next week was done and, both having a rare full weekend off from work, the sisters were having a sister day complete with as much catching up as the older brunette would put up with, movie watching, take out and - of course - day drinking.  
  
Of course Wynonna's idea of _catching up_ was handing Waverly her phone and letting her look through the hundreds of pictures she'd taken of Alice in varying settings. Leave it to Wynonna to spend a few days camping at the Grand Canyon and not take one picture of the actual canyon, but hey there was a bottle of whiskey sitting on a rock with the sunset in the background. All Waverly was able to ascertain with certainty from her sister was that they road tripped through Canada, a good part of the US and, very briefly, Mexico.  
  
Doc had clarified earlier in the week. According to him they had gone south out of Canada and road tripped down the west coast of the US, had a brief stint in Mexico before traveling across to the other side of the US, up the east coast back into Canada and then across the country back home. Alice had told her long stories about what her four-year-old self deemed worthy of telling. Which was mostly about the different beaches they went to and how she preferred the ones with  _"the warm ocean,"_ a candy store in New York with  _"like twenty-seven floors of candy, Auntie,"_ a couple of days spent in Disney World _"You know the princesses? All of them? Yeah, I met them"_ and how boring it was spending all that time in a car.  
  
“I want my kid to be well traveled, Waves. You've never left the Ghost River Triangle and I didn't leave until I was an adult. Well, _almost_ an adult. You remember how stifling it was? Or _is_ , I guess, since you still refuse to leave.”  
  
“It's my home, Wynonna. Where would I go?”  
  
“Wherever the hell you want baby girl. That's the whole point,” Wynonna explained, getting up from the table to refill her coffee. And by refill her coffee that meant filling her mug half way with whiskey and adding a splash of coffee. “You're so in love with these ancient cultures how about going to Athens or Rome and seeing the places they existed in? Or Egypt, India, China or wherever. What about Paris? Let your inner romantic go wild. Make history come alive, or some shit.”  
  
Waverly shrugged and turned back to the pictures on her sister's phone. It was nice in theory, but honestly she was terrified. Everything she had ever known was in the ghost river triangle. She wasn't brave like her sister. There was always her dream of seeing the ocean in person - of feeling the warm sand under her fingertips and standing in the surf letting the waves brush her toes - but beyond that...she was happy being the small town girl she was. Sure sometimes it was boring and if she had to see the same faces and hear the same stories one more time she felt like she would explode, but that was life. Great adventures were meant for books and movies. Not real life. Here she knew what to expect. She knew the people and the places, and what would happen on any given day.  
  
“I'm happy here.”  
  
Wynonna rolled her eyes as she rejoined her sister at the table. “Baby girl you need to live a little. You're so damn smart and could do so much better than this shit hole.”  
  
“But it's our shithole.” Waverly smirked.  
  
“True.” That got a chuckle out of her sister. “But really Waves...nothing bad is going to happen if you leave for a couple of days. I'm not saying you have to move out tomorrow, or ever, but the world is such a big place. You need to see something other than freaking Purgatory.”  
  
Waverly glared at her sister to which she got a smile and wink in return. It was a mystery to Wavery how her sister's own life was such a mess yet Wynonna was always able to give her such good advice about her life. But in this case it was for naught. “I need to be here, Wy. I-I can't explain it, but there's always been something telling me that this is exactly where I belong.” Getting to the end of the pictures and sending one of Alice at a beach - hair curly and wet from the salt water and eyes wide in amazement as she looked out over the ocean - looking like she was living her absolute dream to set as the background on her cell, Waverly handed the phone back to her sister. “My purpose is here even if I haven't found it yet.”  
  
“Next time we take a trip we're dragging you with us kicking and screaming,” Wynonna shrugged. She tried. That was all she could do.  
  
“Maybe I would have gone with you this time if I'd known,” she shot back with a glare.  
  
“Total bullshit. We both know you're too good for this place, but I support your decision.” Waverly gave her a sideways glance. “What? I do. Not like I'm going to force my sister to leave. Alice loves her Auntie Waverly,” she said with a smile before her face fell. “But God help me if you get back together with the likes of Champ Hardy I will drive you as far as I can out of this place and leave you there.”  
  
Of course Champ's attempts all summer was something Waverly had kept her sister up to date on. If for no other reason than for her sister to have a laugh at. “God no,” she agreed. “I am so over that boy-man.” Immediately her thoughts returned to the mysterious redhead and she ducked her head to take a sip of her tea as she felt her cheeks heat up.  
  
“Waverly Earp, are you blushing? You totally are!” Pulling Waverly's hands away from her face, Wynonna lit up. “You've met someone! Tell me all about them! Don't leave anything out. Well, okay, leave any and all aspects of your sex life out of it unless you want me to beat their ass, but spill sister!”  
  
Waverly couldn't help but laugh at her sister's enthusiasm - sitting there looking like a kid waiting for her parents to wake up on Christmas morning so she could open her presents. Her cheeks flushed even redder. “Do you know of any new redheads in town?”  
  
“Ooh is Mercedes back?”  
  
“No,” Waverly shook her head. “She's away for another few weeks. Or months I'm not sure. I said a ne-”  
  
“Hetty?”  
  
“Definitely not. Think darker red, little older. Lot sexie-,” she cut herself off with wide eyes. “Someone new,” she finished instead, but if her sister noticed the slip she didn't comment.  
  
Wynonna thought for a minute. “Then no.”  
  
“Really? I met her at Alice's preschool when I picked her up last week.”   
  
“Huh. Weird.” Wynonna looked away with a shrug, taking a sip of her whiskey with a side of coffee. “A girl, huh?”  
  
Waverly eyed her skeptically, but let it drop for now. There was something in her sister's eyes. “Well anyway I only saw her once and we spoke for less than a minute so I know very little about her, but Wynonna she is gorgeous. She has these dimples and her eyes...I felt like I could see straight through to her soul. She just seemed so...kind, you know? Warm. Just her being there made me feel...I don't know,” she smiled for a moment before looking up at the smirk on her sister's face. She was rambling. It was hard not to when warm brown eyes and red hair flashed behind her eyelids every time she closed her eyes the past week.  
  
Waverly didn't know what it was, but there was something about this woman she felt like she knew. Or maybe wanted to know. It was hard to explain to herself nevermind get it out in words for her anyone else. “I know I don't know that much about her, but she seems nice. I'm sure being new in town she could use a new friend, is all.”  
  
“Oh that's all, huh?”   
  
Waverly nodded. “With my luck she's straight anyway.”  
  
“You useless bisexual.”  
  
Waverly rolled her eyes, but her chest bloomed with warmth. She'd missed this the past few months. Talking to her sister, their playful banter and yes, even the teasing. Waverly knew it came from a place of love. It could be so much worse. She could have a sister who was totally against same sex relationships and honestly if Willa was still alive she almost certainly would be just to spite Waverly, but Wynonna had probably been with more girls than she had. Been with more _people_ , in general, for sure. After spending so much time apart while Wynonna was traipsing through Europe or wherever she had been for the years after she finished high school, Waverly delighted in these talks with her sister. “She was there picking up a little girl who is probably her kid,” she mumbled in way of explanation.  
  
“So you saw her with a kid and one, assume she's hers and two, assume she's a fan of the dick?”  
  
Waverly groaned. “Do you have to say it like that?”  
  
“Yeah,” Wynonna nodded.  
  
Waverly rolled her eyes, but reluctantly answered, “I guess.”  
  
“When _you_ were there picking up a kid and are not _exclusively_ a fan of the dick?”  
  
“Wynonna!”  
  
“I'm just saying,” Wynonna began with her hands up in surrender before downing the rest of her coffee and putting the mug in the sink. “You were both there picking up kids. You picked up one that isn't yours. Maybe she did too. Or maybe the kid is hers and she's a single mom. Or maybe she's gay. Or maybe she's a single, gay mom. You know immediately assuming she's on the stick is very closed minded of you, Waves I gotta say."  
  
“The girl has her hair.”  
  
“Oh my God!” Wynonna deadpanned.  
  
Waverly sighed. Assuming wasn't usually her thing, but it wouldn't be in line with her luck for this woman to be into girls or single and definitely against her luck for her to be both. “Their hair is red. Like an auburn. We just named all the redheads in town and none are that color.”  
  
“Must be her kid then,” Wynonna nodded, hitting her thigh. “And one conceived through a straight relationship. That she is currently in despite no one else coming into town. You're right Waves. She's straight and taken and probably having boring, vanilla, sex as we speak to make her kid a big sister. Move on.”  
  
Waverly rolled her eyes then the pair lapsed into silence for a few moments. “Someone has to know them. It's a small town. Everyone knows everyone.”  
  
“Especially a _Haught_ new redhead and a cute little gingerette.”  
  
Waverly gave her sister a sideways glance. “Hot?”  
  
Wynonna gave a nonchalant shrug. “I may have seen her around and just wanted to hear what you had to say about her. I have eyes, Waves.”  
  
“No one else has come into town,” Waverly theorized, just barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes at her sister, again.  
  
“Nope,” Wynonna agreed with a small smile as she watched Waverly trying to work this out.  
  
“So chances are it's her kid.”  
  
“Waves _it_ is a little girl not an _it._ And she has a name. But most likely, yeah. _But_ that doesn't make Haught-blooded straight. And, given that no one else new has been seen around, it also probably makes her single.”  
  
“Or a military wife.”  
  
“Friggin useless,” Wynonna mumbled under her breath.   
  
Waverly chose to ignore her. “Maybe I can get Chrissy to ask her dad. If anyone knows who the new people are it would be the sheriff."  
  
“A little stalkerish, but I admire your enthusiasm. And if it would help you out...you know...give you more opportunities to non stalkerishly run into this woman, you can pick Alice up from school anytime you want.”  
  
Waverly leaned back in her seat with a smile. “How generous of you.”  
  
“Hey, I just want my sister to be happy. If I can help a sister out, I aim to please.”  
  
“Well thank-you,” While clearly trying to get Waverly to help her out, it was actually a good idea. Spend some time with her niece, get to know more about this woman, and yes, help Wynonna out so she didn't whine about Dolls making her stay late or do extra training for leaving in the middle of a shift to get Alice from school. Win-win-win. The brunette was insufferable when complaining about her boss. Waverly wished more than anything they would just give in and sleep together. The tension was reaching unbearable levels and she and Doc were far from exclusive.   
  
“Say like Monday?”  
  
Waverly chuckled. “Sure Wy.”  
  
“And Tuesday?”  
  
“Why not.”  
  
“And maybe Wednesday too?” With a perfectly raised eyebrow Waverly looked up at her sister. “You know what, why don't you get her all next week? I mean we don't know this woman's schedule so who knows when she'll be there. Want to make sure you have the most chances for a not so completely by chance meeting.”   
  
“Sure. Not like I have online classes or homework or a job or anything.”  
  
Knowing she was pushing it, Wynonna smiled and left the room. “What can I saaaaaaaay except you're welcoooooooome.”  
  
Waverly chuckled softly to herself as she waited for her sister to catch on to what she was singing. Sure enough...  
  
“God dammit son of a bitch! This is all your fault!”  
  
“Not like you took her to Disney during your little trip or anything Wynonna! Pretty sure you have no one to blame but yourself!”  
  
Waverly shook her head with a smile on her face as she dug out her cell to text Chrissy Nedley. With her course work done, a major project well underway and the weekend off work Waverly had nothing else to do but find out who the woman that refused to leave her mind was. If Chrissy didn't know she could ask her father. If the Sheriff didn't know then chances were there was a reason and Waverly should probably steer clear, but she didn't get that sort of vibe from the woman.  
  
“WAVERLY!”  
  
Waverly nearly jumped out of her skin. “Jesus what Wynonna?!”  
  
“What the hell is coming out of your cat?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aiming for weekly posts and Friday seems like a good day to do it. We all need something to hold us over until Wynonna Earp comes back on!


	3. Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hippie Waverly, a little conversation and a big misunderstanding

****“Auntie Waverly what are you going to name them all?”  
  
Waverly shook her head with a soft smile as she puttered around the kitchen making Alice's lunch. She should have known when Wynonna asked her to bring Alice to school in addition to picking her up today that there was a catch. Although honestly she was more than happy to make the little girl's lunch. Making a wholesome and nutritious meal while still making it fun, something the four-year-old would eat, and portable was a fun challenge. Waverly was vegan and also tried to stay away from processed foods. If she could, mostly if Wynonna would allow her to, she loved to cook and share that with her family.  
  
_“No way you're getting my kid into that hippie shit.”_  
  
_“Hippie sh..? It's not...” Waverly sighed. “It's healthier. No sugar, no pesticides or chemicals, no artificial dyes or flavors-”_  
  
_“Great flavors!”_  
  
_Waverly crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her sister. “Do you want to make yourself dinner every night?”_  
  
It hadn’t been necessary to wait for a response. What could Wynonna say when her own daughter told her how good the food was and asked why she wasn't eating? Was she really going to be _that_ parent that had a problem with her child eating something good for her? Something she didn't even have to make herself? She complained, of course, but the leftovers always seemed to somehow go missing.  
  
That was absolutely _not_ to say that Waverly didn't indulge herself or appreciate the value of a letting go and eating something completely unhealthy every now and again, but if she could provide her niece, her sister and herself with good, clean, healthy food why wouldn't she? With Wynonna being swamped at work she was either too tired to cook or came home too late for there to be any point. If Waverly and Alice were both sleeping she wasn't about to bother when she could just grab a donut from her secret stash neither Waverly nor Alice had found yet. It wasn’t worth the time or effort. Time that could be spent sleeping as her schedule recently left little time for that. Her boss was really making her pay for leaving, which Waverly was secretly pleased about. About time there were consequences for Wynonna up and _'peacing out'_ on a dime. Waverly was busy too, but she learned long ago that if she cooked, her family would come and spending time with them was just as important as anything else in her life.  
  
“I'm not sure. I'll probably leave that up to their new owners.”  
  
“New owners?”  
  
Waverly sighed sadly. This was a tricky concept for her niece and Waverly didn't want to upset her, but she and Wynonna both felt it important to make sure she knew what would be happening. “Alice your mom talked to you about this. When the kittens are big enough they'll go to their new families. We can't keep them all.” It hadn't taken Alice any time at all to convince Wynonna to let her keep one of the kittens. For as hard as she portrayed herself to be, there was no one softer when it came to Alice.  
  
“But I can keep Bubble Gum, right?”  
  
Waverly laughed, zipping Alice's lunch box closed and stuffing it into her bag. “You can keep Bubble Gum if you move your bum and get to school.”  
  
Gaia had seven kittens. There was one multicolored female that looked just like her mom, two chunky orange boys, two grey and white kittens - a male and a female - a mostly grey female and a tiny orange girl Waverly wasn't sure was going to make it. Alice had chosen the grey and white girl as her pick, dubbing her Bubble Gum. Waverly thought it was adorable.  
  
_“You had to name her 'Gaia' didn't you?”_  
  
_“She was a Greek God.”_  
  
_“Yeah mhmm I know. You told me all about it when you spent seventeen days agonizing over a name for this fleabag. Gaia – mother of all life. Mo...ther. Congrats Wave! You're a grandma.”_  


* * *

  
Waverly was confident in her appearance. Why wouldn't she be? She kept active in yoga, cross fit, sparring with her sister and walking from Shorty's to home or vice versa if Wynonna had dropped her off then conveniently couldn't get her or her jeep had broken down, again. She ate right – strictly vegan with mostly organic, non-processed foods. And she knew what to wear, how to do her make-up and which perfume to wear when she really wanted someone to take notice.  
  
If she happened to take a little _extra_ care in her appearance this morning and almost made Alice late for school that was nobody's business but her own. Even if it was by the skin of their teeth, the girl got to school on time in the end. Luckily Waverly wasn't the only one running late this morning and, as she saw the redhead who had plagued her every waking thought since they met in the parking lot after dropping Alice off, sent a silent thanks out into the universe that lady luck was finally on her side. _Finally._  
  
“Hey,”  
  
The redhead turned away from her car and smiled. “Hi.”  
  
Waverly immediately noticed the way the woman's eyes worked their way over her body - she was far from subtle - but those eyes held no spark of recognition. It may have slightly offended the brunette if the other woman hadn't been chasing after a child - who may or may not be her own - and looked like she had had the day from hell the one and only time they'd seen one another. But the way her eyes drank in every inch of Waverly helped soothe any offense. “You don't remember me, do you?”  
  
“I'm so sorry,” The woman answered honestly.  
  
Waverly smiled. “Don't worry about it. It was once over a week ago. That little girl you were with ran into me and-”  
  
The woman's eyes went wide as realization finally hit. “Completely knocked you on your ass. I am so sorry.”  
  
“Do you always apologize this much?” Waverly joked.  
  
The woman dropped Waverly's gaze and brought her hand to the back of her neck. Not wanting her to feel uncomfortable, much less by something Waverly said or did, she stepped closer and held her hand out. “I'm Waverly.”  
  
“Nicole,” the redhead took Waverly's hand in her own and smiled. “Nicole Haught.”  
  
“Of course,” Waverly murmured under her breath. “How long have you been in town? It's just that I work at the bar in the center of town, Shorty's, but I haven't seen you around. Do you not drink? Though I have cut my hours down because I'm working on my masters and it is kicking my hiney, but I haven't seen you anywhere. It's a small town. I usually see everyone at some point, but I’ve never seen you. And it’s totally none of my business and I'm totally rambling. I’m so sorry.”  
  
The woman laughed. “No it's cu-” she cut herself off and looked around them quickly before turning back to Waverly. “It's fine,” she finished. “Uh we've been here for a couple of weeks. Just ...uh...laying low,” she brought her hand up to the back of her neck again and Waverly was starting to think that was a nervous habit. “Adjusting to the move. New place, new people, you know...”  
  
Waverly could see that she, or at the very least her questioning, was making the other woman uncomfortable so even though she had so many more questions she pushed them to the back of her mind. Without knowing her better Waverly couldn't tell if she was just nervous - which would absolutely make sense being in a new town with new people, places and routines - or if there was a deeper issue going on. Whatever the case may be she hardly knew the woman so she didn't owe Waverly anything. Waverly may want to get to know her better, but only if the other woman wanted that too and, being much more in line with Waverly's luck, she didn't seem to.  
  
“Well I better get going. My cat had kittens,” she smiled excitedly, drawing a genuine smile from the redhead and Waverly filed that smile inducing topic away for later use. “So I should go check on her before I have to sign in to my online class, but stop by Shorty's sometime. Even if you don't drink, which I don't know if you do, but we serve coffee too. And tea. In the mornings. I make a mean cappuccino. Or one of our other bartenders, Rosita, makes some mean mocktails.”  
  
There was a look of relief, and gratitude, on the brunette's face. As if she knew Waverly could sense her unease and was letting her out of the situation. Though as Waverly momentarily got lost in deep chocolate pools she felt it wasn't her that had made the woman uncomfortable. At least not in any way that really had anything to do with Waverly herself. “It was nice to meet you, Waverly.”  
  
“You as well. I'm sure I'll see you around.”  
  
“I look forward to it.”  
  


* * *

  
“That's twice this week you've almost been late Waverly,” Waverly playfully glared at the woman, closing the door to the school behind her and walking over to where Nicole was standing leaning against her car. Which Waverly had conveniently parked her jeep beside. Accidentally… “And there's still tomorrow,” she joked.  
  
Waverly couldn't help but chuckle at the light teasing. They were making progress. From nervously rubbing the back of her beck to teasing. Maybe Nicole wasn't as uninterested as she originally seemed. “I will admit Monday was my fault, but today Wynonna was supposed to get Alice up before she left for work and get her fed. I went downstairs twenty minutes before we were supposed to leave expecting to just maybe have to do her hair or pack her backpack, but Alice was neither up nor fed. I almost just said...screw it and kept her home. But I have a lot of work today for my courses and a phone call to my advisor, so...” she trailed off. What was it about this woman that just made her ramble like an idiot?  
  
“Wynonna is?”  
  
“Alice's mother.”  
  
“Oh my God she has two mothers?!” Nicole's face lit up. “I had no idea! That's so great! I was beginning to think I was the only lesbian in town.”  
  
“Wait, what? Who has two mothers?”  
  
“Your daughter..?” The redhead quasi-asked with a raised brow.  
  
Waverly paused for a minute....surely she didn't mean Alice? Alice called her _'Auntie'_ in front of Nicole last week. Though to be fair she had looked like she had had quite the day and probably hadn't heard. And she had only seen Nicole without Alice in the times she had seen her since.  
  
Oh goodness she did mean Alice.  
  
Without warning Waverly burst out laughing.  
  
“You're making fun of me?”  
  
Waverly immediately stopped at the crestfallen look on the redheads face. The absolute last thing she wanted was for Nicole to think Waverly was making fun of her, especially for being gay. “No!” she assured, taking a step closer. “No, I promise I'm not. It's just . . . I think you have the wrong idea. Wynonna is my sister,” she clarified. “Alice is my niece.”  
  
“Oh,” Nicole said with wide eyes, embarrassment written all over her face. “Oh,” she said again, softer and Waverly knew exactly what that meant. The redhead had just outed herself thinking she had found someone similarly minded in this small town and was now thinking she hadn't. Her mind was probably going wild thinking that Waverly was as close minded as Tucker Gardner or Champ, or an unfortunate amount of Purgatory's residents. It wasn't a thought she would blame Nicole for. Being gay anywhere was scary nowadays, but especially in a small town like this. Waverly knew of a few people who had made her life hell in high school when she came out until Wynonna came back and set them straight. There were still plenty of people who didn't approve, but with the eldest Earp here to stay they kept their mouths shut.  
  
There were likely more in this town that had same sex tendencies, but didn't make themselves known and Waverly was sad for them. Whether they chose not to come out due to family bias or fear of what the people of Purgatory would do if they didn't have someone in their corner people were afraid of like Waverly did, or whatever other reasons. Waverly could see the looks she got sometimes even if people knew better than to say anything. It sucked, but she was living her truth. Other people didn't get to decide what made her happy or how she lived her life. She would rather be hated for who she was than loved for who she wasn't. Even before Wynonna came back and classmates had harassed her, she had felt free-er being out. If people didn't like her for this one aspect of her, that was their loss. Why would she want someone like that in her life anyway?  
  
It had taken a few years of Waverly thinking she was the only one in town, but then Wynonna had come back and admitted to quite a few dalliance's with women and slowly they'd built up a nice little supportive group of friends for themselves; gay, straight and everywhere in between. There was her and Wynonna, Jeremy and Robin, Rosita, Mercedes although she had yet to actually say where her attractions laid, Doc and Dolls were both straight, but totally supportive. Only issue was Wynonna's half-hearted, and getting weaker by the day, complaints about her boss being part of their social group. But Waverly liked him so that was that.  
  
And now there was Nicole. If she wanted to be a part of their little rag-tag group of misfits. Which Waverly hoped she did! _Really_ hoped.  
  
Realizing she had been lost to her thoughts for a few moments, Waverly looked back up. Nicole looked uncomfortable, hand rubbing the back of her neck again and wanting to save the little progress they had made thus far, Waverly reached her hand out to Nicole's arm. “I would never make fun of you for that, Nicole. Trust me.” In a moment of bravery Waverly winked, hoping that would say what she was trying to convey. Her heart soared when Nicole smiled, a faint pink glow dusting her cheeks.  
  
“Oh,”  
  
Waverly smiled and took a deep breath. She could do this. She could ask the pretty girl out. This was the perfect opening. “Look, I know you're new in town and you probably don't know many people. Do you want to maybe get-”  
  
“Excuse me, Miss Earp?”  
  
Waverly and Nicole turned back to the school to see one of the teachers standing there with an apologetic look on her face. “I'm sorry, but Alice just threw up.”  
  
Waverly closed her eyes and took a breath. Of course when she got the courage to ask the pretty girl out something would happen. Of course. Such is the way with her luck. Unfortunately she would have to get Alice home then call Wynonna because she hadn't been lying when she said she had a lot of work to do today. With a disappointed smile she turned back to Nicole, but the redhead waved her off already getting into her car. “Go. I'll see you another time I'm sure. I hope she feels better.”  
  
Waverly nodded, walking backwards back toward the school. “I'm working at Shorty's pretty much all weekend. Stop by sometime.” Nicole gave her a quick wave and got into the car. She gave no reaction, but Waverly knew the redhead heard her. The woman looked ready to bolt and she hadn't even finished properly asking her out. There was something to Nicole Haught and Waverly was determined to get to the bottom of it. Or wear her down. Either way, she would figure it out. They had only seen each other three times. Maybe she needed to take a step back, give the woman some space and let her come to her. Waiting had never really been Waverly's strong suit. When she saw something she wanted, she went for it, but she could. Wait, that is. For Nicole. Maybe.  
  
“Fudgenuggets.”


	4. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly is confused, Champ shows up and someone ends up in the hospital...  
> Oh, Waverly sees Nicole in uniform for the first time ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got a three way tie on baby Haught's name votes, so I'm going to have to think on it. I am leaning more toward one with the direction this story will go and for backstory...  
> Thank-you to all who voted!

“I don't get it, 'Nonna.”  
  
Wynonna sighed and shook her head as she watched her sister wipe down the same spot for at least the fifteenth time. It was starting to make her a little cross-eyed actually, but for some reason she couldn't look away.  
  
“It's not that she doesn't like girls. She said she's a lesbian-”  
  
“Wave not everyone who is attracted to women has to be attracted to you.”  
  
Waverly rolled her eyes. “I know that,” she snapped. Finally Wynonna had enough and snatched the rag out of her sister's hand. “Hey!”  
  
“If you keep going you will wear a hole through the bar and then where will I drink?”  
  
“Always about you, huh?”  
  
“Waverly...” Wynonna said softly.  
  
Waverly sighed. “I just really like her,” she admitted. The lunch rush was over so there weren't that many people at Shorty's and those who were weren't sitting at the bar or within earshot of the sisters. While Waverly would admit her crush to herself, and her sister, she wasn't ready for all of Purgatory to know. The reasons she liked Nicole weren't really anything she could put into words. They were more things the redhead made her feel and how she felt just being in the other woman's presence.  
  
Wynonna took a drink and prepared herself. It wasn't often she let herself get into _feelings_ , but Waverly was an exception to every rule she had. It was obvious that her sister had it bad for this woman and Wynonna hated to see her sister struggling with anything. “She's only been in town for a few weeks, right? Maybe a month or two? You've only seen her a handful of times. Give it time Waves. Not everyone is a shit who tries to shove their tongue down your throat the second they see you, even if they are attracted to you. And she has a kid to think about. Things are different when there's a kid involved.”  
  
“You think I don't know that,” Waverly snapped. It wasn’t that she was trying to be, but she couldn't help feeling defensive about this even if her sister wasn't saying anything that wasn't true, and was saying it (unnaturally) gently.  
  
“I know you do, babygirl. But you've never been with someone who has a kid before. No matter how great you are with her, it's different than it is with Alice. I know you. I know how great you are with Alice. I've seen you with her. But this is different. This isn't you and me. This isn't your niece. This little girl is different. She's a different kid. Nicole doesn't know you. She doesn't know how you are with kids. She doesn't know how you would be dating someone with a kid and honestly, neither do you. You've never been in that situation before.”  
  
Waverly listened to what her sister was saying, really listened. The elder Earp didn't talk like this often, so when she did Waverly really took her words in. There was no surprise she was right. Of course Wynonna was right. Nicole didn't know her. The redhead didn't know the first thing about her except that she had a habit of being late dropping Alice off at school. But she also wasn't going to get to know her if the only time they spent together was a couple of minutes a week at best. “You know she's never told me this girl is her daughter. Or even her name. Maybe she isn't.”  
  
“She's in Alice's class, Waves. She's her daughter.”  
  
Waverly sighed. She knew that, she really did. That little girl who ran into her a couple of weeks ago was the spitting image of her mother except for her sky blue eyes. Kids weren't something Waverly had a problem with. She honestly, one-hundred percent didn't because Waverly loved kids. Someone having a child wouldn't be a deal breaker for her. It was just that she would hate it if that was the reason Nicole was sort of keeping her distance. Though she would hate any reason Nicole potentially had for holding back. If she was holding back. “Maybe you're right. Maybe she's just not interested.”  
  
“Give it time babygirl. You’ve known her for like...a month.”  
  
Wynonna was right, again. It hadn't been that long and if Nicole and her daughter had just moved to town a few weeks before Waverly first saw them they could still be settling in and getting to know Purgatory. Waverly knew too well how it was unlike anywhere else. Well she didn't _actually_ know, never having been anywhere else, but she imagined it wasn't. People said it enough. “Yeah, okay,” she agreed. Maybe she needed to take a step back. It had only been a couple of weeks. There was plenty of time.  
  
It's not like she had nothing else to do than obsess about the redhead. There were her online courses and work, then at home there was spending time with Alice and Wynonna, and Gaia and the kittens who were now three weeks old and trying to roam everywhere. Thankfully they were still quite uncoordinated, and had been moved to Waverly's room for their safety, but they were certainly exploring. She was a busy woman. “You're right, I know. I'm being ridiculous.”  
  
“Hey,” Wynonna reached across the bar and took her sister's hand. “You're not being ridiculous, you hear me?”  
  
Waverly smiled, giving her sister's hand a grateful squeeze. “Thanks Wy.”  
  
“Anytime. But you know-”  
  
“If I tell anyone about it, blah blah. You know I won't.”  
  
“Just checking.” Wynonna said with a nod, turning back to her whisky. Her good deed for the week had been done.  
  
“WAVERLY EARP!”  
  
Waverly groaned and let Wynonna take the bottle of whiskey right out of her hand. Maybe if she just kept drinking she wouldn't make a scene. Lord knew Waverly herself needed more alcohol to deal with this. Or, you know, at least some since she didn't usually drink when she was working. There were always exceptions though, so before she addressed the drunken elephant in the room she grabbed the bottle back and took a few big gulps, wincing as the alcohol burned down her throat. “What do you want Champ?”  
  
“You will be my girlfriend!” He slurred, fumbling his way over to the bar. No one could resist snickering when he tripped on the steps and nearly face planted right at Wynonna's feat. Now that would have been a show.  
  
“Hard Pass,” Wynonna mumbled to herself. The elder Earp had absolutely zero issue stepping in and protecting her baby sister, but she'd learned to step back and let Waverly handle things on her own. If her sister wanted her help she would ask. Wynonna respected that. It was still sometimes hard to see Waverly as a grown woman and not the little sister she had protected the night the Revenants broke into their house and killed their parents and older sister, or the sad young teen she left alone in this shit hole town as soon as she was old enough to leave.  
  
Waverly was her own person and if she wanted to handle things on her own Wynonna could step back and wait. Even if she would pay good money for the chance to throttle the rodeo clown. But if Waverly wanted to deal with him herself, she needed something to do with her hands if she didn't want them ending up around the man-boy's throat. After letting Waverly take another pull from the bottle, Wynonna took it back and chugged.  
  
“Shut up Wynonna!”  
  
Well, Waverly could deal with Champ on her own when he didn't drag her into it. “Excuse me?”  
  
Before Wynonna could put the bottle down to address the issue, Champ swung out smashing the bottle in Wynonna's hand. Cutting not only his hand, but Wynonna's as well.  
  
Two sets of Earp eyes went wide. “You saw that,” Wynonna said looking at her sister. “He hit me first. You're a witness.” Then she reared back and punched Champ square in the jaw causing him to lose his footing, stumble back into a chair and smash his nose on the corner of the bar.  
  
Wynonna had been trying. Waverly saw that herself by the white knuckle grip she'd had on the whiskey bottle, but all bets were off when someone swung at you. Real classy hitting a woman, or any person, sitting there _trying_ to mind her own business. He would have had better luck going off into that section of the woods they knew to be inhabited by a fairly large gathering of wolves after having rolled around in raw meat.  
  
Never. Ever. Poke the bear.  
  
“Shit!” Waverly had never hopped the bar so fast in her life. Her concern wasn't for Champ. While she never wanted anyone to get hurt he brought this all on himself by swinging first. Her concern was for her sister. Wynonna Earp was always ready for a fight. You could see it in the tension that radiated just under her skin at every moment of every day. She had a hairpin trigger on a good day, but for Champ Hardy, someone she already hated, to take a shot at her was an entirely different story. Luckily Wynonna would rather die than hurt her baby sister so when Waverly stood right between them she backed off.  
  
Unfortunately even though Champ had only just entered the bar, drunk off his ass and looking for the trouble he so clearly found, a few of his friends had been inside for a while and came running.  
  
Waverly wasn't sure who swung first. Knowing the people involved it could have been any of them...except Champ. He was on a stool at the other end of the bar crying. Looking around for anything to use, Waverly grabbed a stool and smashed it off the end of the bar, grabbing two of the legs before pushing the stool back over the bar so no one could follow her idea. She would have offered the other two legs to her sister, but the brunette was doing pretty well on her own. Champ's reinforcements had been drinking for at least two hours now and while Wynonna had a few drinks in her she was in much better shape than they were. Drunk she could probably fight better than they could sober.  
  
The next thing she knew they had a full on brawl on their hands and Waverly was doing everything she could to defend herself without really hurting anyone. Why they were coming after her in the first place she didn't know. Oh yeah, what was it Xena said? _“The moment you pick-up a sword, you become a target.”_ They wooden stool legs in her hands weren't exactly swords, but same concept. It probably should have been a bigger clue to her sexuality with how obsessed she had been with Xena...and the images of her and Gabrielle that kept her teenage self up late into the night...but thoughts for another time.  
  
What could have been anywhere from mere seconds to five or ten minutes later, Waverly looked up and there was Nicole Haught barging in through the doors. Then everything went black.  
  


* * *

  
Things came to Waverly slowly. First how her brain felt like it was swirling around inside her head. Then the pain. Then the image of Nicole Haught slamming the doors to the bar open in nothing other than a Purgatory Sheriff's Department uniform - stetson and all. The redhead exuded confidence, power and this take no shit attitude. It was hot as hell. Waverly took a few deep breaths. The room was silent. Waverly was pretty sure just a second ago she had been in the midst of a fight. Why was it so quiet?  
  
“Hey,”  
  
Waverly's eyes flew open and she turned her head toward the voice, immediately wincing at the action.  
  
“Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just saw...well, your breathing changed so I thought, correctly, that-that you were awake. I didn't mean to startle you.”  
  
Waverly smiled at the redhead's ramblings, but didn't move other than that. “Ow!”  
  
“I'm sorry...”  
  
Waving a hand slowly to wave Nicole's apology off, Waverly took a minute before opening her eyes again. She was on the floor of the bar. With a blanket over her and Nicole Haught, still in that damn uniform, sitting on the floor beside her. Nicole in that uniform...Nicole was a cop. Waverly blinked a couple times, slowly. This was a dream. It had to be a dream. In fact, she distinctly remembered having a dream of Nicole being a cop...a really good dream. Biting down her rising embarrassment of remembering details of a sex dream in front of the woman featuring in said dream, Waverly cleared her throat. “What happened?”  
  
“Well,” Nicole began with a smile. What was it about that damn smile that instantly made Waverly feel better. Even with a raging headache and blurry vision, she felt a sense of peace come over her. “You, my dear, took a thick, square shaped bottle to the head. I think it was tequila, but I’m not sure. Wynonna insisted you didn't need to go to the hospital, so I convinced her to go back with Nedley to the station to sort all of that out while I waited here with you.”  
  
“You did?” Waverly asked softly, trying to stomp down the warmth radiating through her chest at the thought. Or at Nicole calling her __“my dear.”  
  
Nicole nodded, a shy smile on her face. “Yeah, of course,” she said, just as soft.  
  
Waverly smiled, letting herself have a moment to just breathe in the other woman. Nicole was beautiful in regular clothes, but in this uniform...it was doing things to Waverly. Serious things. Seriously, how could someone's ass look so damn good in khakis? It was beyond Waverly how Nicole had managed to convince Wynonna to leave her here. That didn't sound like her sister to leave her with someone she didn't know, especially a cop. Maybe she figured because Waverly liked her so much? Or why Nicole had convinced her in the first place. It was weird, but it honestly hurt too much to think about.  
  
“How long was I out?”  
  
“Oh, just a couple minutes. The last car is still packing up out there.”  
  
Waverly nodded. Good, that was good.  
  
“What is it, exactly, with Wynonna and medical personnel?”  
  
“Oh, well, it's a lot of things. And not just limited to medical personnel. Mostly people, in general.”  
  
Nicole laughed. “Sounds about right.”  
  
Waverly chuckled softly and went to try and sit up when Nicole, very gently, held her down. “Don't try to move. Paramedics should be here in just a few minutes.”  
  
“I thought you said-”  
  
“I said Wynonna said you didn't need to go to the hospital. Last I checked Wynonna Earp was not a doctor and her having a quick feel to the back of your head and saying, “ _Eh, I've had worse_ ” is not a proper exam.  I'm sure she's right and you'll be fine, but I would feel much more comfortable if you got checked out by someone who knows what they're doing. I've got her on the first cruiser out of here and Nedley keeping her busy for a few hours. Hopefully by then you will be checked out and home and she will never have to know,” she threw Waverly a wink that looked much less mischievous and much more flirty than it was probably supposed to. “It'll be our little secret,” she joked. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Honestly?”  
  
“Always the best policy.”  
  
Waverly smiled. As much as she wanted to pretend and seem like she was tough and impress the girl she was crushing on, she was in a lot of pain and actually a bit concerned with the way her head was still spinning and the black dots that kept clouding her vision. The nausea wasn't a good sign either. “Not good,” she said simply. Yes she was fluent in multiple languages, but she had taken a bottle to the head, so __'not good' was going to have to cover it for now. All she could focus on was that Nicole got Wynonna out of here so she could make sure she was okay. It was really sweet.  
  
“Hey hey no no no don't close your eyes.” Waverly opened her eyes to see Nicole hovering above her with a worried look on her face. It was hard to focus on Nicole, but she tried and after a few moments managed to get her eyes locked on the redhead's, drawing a smile out of the other woman. “There you are. Keep those gorgeous eyes on me, okay?”  
  
God Waverly wished they were here under different circumstances. Nicole saying this to her while hovering over her like this was literally the stuff of her dreams, but it took everything in her to keep her eyes open and locked on Nicole's. All she wanted to do was reach up and tuck that stray red lock back behind Nicole's ear, letting her hand linger on her flushed cheek. But alas, that would have to stay in her dreams too. As would then using her hand to guide Nicole's face lower until their lips met in what Waverly was sure would be a life changing kiss. “I'm so tired.”  
  
Feeling she was losing her again, Nicole leaned further over Waverly and brushed the hair out of her face. Touch was a powerful stimuli. “Come on Earp, stay with me.”  
  
Waverly leaned into Nicole's touch, not being able to help the smile lazily graced her lips. “I'm here. I promise.”  
  


* * *

  
Professional diagnosis – a concussion. Nicole's diagnosis – a _really good_ concussion.  
  
The paramedics had gotten there just a few minutes later immediately fitting Waverly into an uncomfortable neck brace to immobilize her neck and upper spine, and onto a stretcher so she couldn't move until they determined it was safe for her to do so. That had been another reason Nicole hadn't wanted Waverly's care left in the hands of her sister. While meaning well the elder Earp immediately wanted to take Waverly home, but Nicole knew from experience she shouldn't be moved until she was properly examined. The redhead held Waverly's hand the whole time, only letting go when she needed to either for Waverly to be moved or for the CT scan. It wasn't just Nicole reaching out for Waverly, but emboldened by the redhead's actions, Waverly reached out too. None of this was particularly scary. Her head hurt like a bitch and she felt like shit, but Waverly knew she would be fine. It was just nice to feel close to the other woman for a while.  
  
In the end nothing was broken or bruised, no bleeding in the brain. Waverly was able to walk on her own, hold a conversation, her pupils were equal and reactive and she knew who she was, where she was and when she was. There would likely be a nice bruise on her scalp, but her hair would hide it and the bottle hadn't broken the skin so no stitches required. By the time she was examined by the neurologist her vision had cleared and her brain didn't feel like it was spinning anymore. She felt dizzy and still a bit nauseous, but nothing that wasn't already starting to get better.  
  
“Nicole will you stop? Please!” Waverly begged. “I don't know why you feel guilty for any of this. It wasn't your fault.” While thrilled to be spending so much time with the redhead, Waverly hated the look of guilt written across her face. There was literally nothing for her to feel guilty about. The redhead got to the bar and, along with the other two offers, ended the brawl. Then she took care of Waverly. Watched over her while waiting for the paramedics, in the ambulance and the hospital, and now was getting her settled on the couch at the homestead. It would undoubtedly be more comfortable upstairs in bed, but Waverly was in no way prepared for the image of Nicole in that uniform in her bedroom.  
  
Nicole sighed. “I know.” Handing Waverly the glass of water in her hand she sat down on the chair beside Waverly. “I just...” she fumbled. Waverly gave her time to collect her thoughts, tossing two painkillers back with a sip of water. “It just seemed that when I walked in you looked at me, and-and so you didn't see the guy coming up behind you with the bottle.”  
  
Waverly hadn't thought of it like that, but now that she knew Nicole had caught her earlier, her cheeks instantly became red. “Well, um, when-when your um...I just didn't know you were a cop. So when you showed up I was...I was surprised, is all.”  
  
A horrified look overtook Nicole's face. “Oh my God it is my fault!”  
  
“It was not,” Waverly reached out, taking Nicole's hands in hers. “I really want to seem cool right now because you're a cop and that is so cool Nicole, and I have a concussion and that's so not cool-”  
  
“A concussion is bad ass.”  
  
Waverly giggled. “Regardless, it wasn't your fault. Honestly I was exhausted. I don't know how much longer I could have kept going. Yes, seeing the three of you,” Waverly made sure to not single Nicole out here. It may have been Nicole who had captured Waverly's attention, but that could be her own little secret. If she didn't blame Nicole for what happened, Nicole shouldn't either. “Come into the bar pulled my attention away, but who can say he wouldn't have gotten me with that bottle if that hadn't happened, hm? There was a brawl going on. I was looking everywhere. At that point my attention just happened to be pulled over to you.”  
  
Nicole nodded because, okay, that was fair.  
  
“The only person responsible is Carl. Wynonna has always called him _Stupid Carl_ and now you know why.”  
  
Nicole laughed. Softly, but there was a smile and she didn't look quite __as guilty so Waverly would take it.


	5. Little Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly is officially introduced to Baby Haught (she gets a name!), Wynonna definitely knows more than she's let on and Waverly gets pissed

Nicole stayed another three hours until Wynonna came home. It was more than nice to sit and talk to the woman. They didn't talk about anything substantial. Mostly simple getting to know you questions, but while Waverly was open about anything and everything there were a few things Nicole stayed mum about. Where she had moved from was one, where she was originally from was another, and why she had moved. Waverly thought it would be in poor taste to ask if her daughter had another parent out there somewhere, but Nicole did refer to the girl as _“my daughter”_ so Waverly now had that question answered in no uncertain circumstances. Though she hadn't mentioned her by name and as they had known each other for a couple of weeks Waverly would kinda feel like an ass for just now asking the child's name. Shouldn't that be something she knew at this point?  
  
“So what's up with Champ Hardy?” Nicole asked with a smirk. The redhead looked beautiful right now. She had moved to the couch so that she and Waverly could share the bowl of popcorn they popped for the movie they were in no way watching, but was providing some quality background noise. They were definitely eating the popcorn though. The way she was sitting with one leg tucked up under herself, her left arm up on the back of the couch as she leaned over. Pure perfection as far as Waverly was concerned.  
  
The last thing Waverly wanted to be doing with Nicole sitting so close was talk about her ex. With a groan she let her head fall back to the couch. If her head happened to fall back and a little to the right so it was nearly on top of Nicole's hand...whoops. “He is such an asshole.”  
  
“Yeah, sounds like.”  
  
“I was with him in high school. I was the head cheerleader, he was on the football team. It seemed the thing to do. It was...fine. I guess?” She shrugged, but then stopped. It wasn't fine. It was so far from fine and it was time she admitted that. There was no one she felt safer to talk about how she really felt than the woman she was sharing a blanket with. “Actually no it wasn't. He wasn't an ass at first, but it didn't take very long for that side of him to appear. Or maybe he just hid it to _get_ me, you know? Do you know he made me late for my valedictorian speech?”  
  
Nicole raised her eyebrows in surprise and seemed to need a minute with that. “Wait, so not only were you _head_ cheerleader, but _valedictorian_ as well?” Waverly blushed. “Waverly Earp, is there anything you can't do?”  
  
Waverly blushed even deeper, the rose color spreading from the apples of her cheeks down her neck. Apparently she couldn't get Nicole to go out with her, but she wasn't about to say that. “He never cared about anything I had to say or liked or did, but everyone told me how lucky I was to be his girlfriend. I was never in love with him. Most times I didn't even like him very much. I was young. Stupid.”  
  
“Yep,” Nicole scoffed. “Been there. It's the worst.”  
  
“He spent the entire summer trying to get back together with me.”  
  
“Oh I heard all about that.”  
  
Waverly did a double take with a furrowed brow. “From who?”  
  
“Wynonna,” Nicole said like it was common knowledge, but the look Waverly was giving her said maybe it wasn't.  
  
Waverly was confused. She picked Alice up and dropped her off more than Wynonna did, hell Gus did it more than Wynonna did, so how would her sister get to the point with Nicole where she would be sharing something like this? Unless she told her because Nicole is a cop and could help somehow? Like keep an eye on Champ or something? That sounded a bit more like something her sister would do, but it still felt off.  
  
Just as Waverly was about to ask for a bit of clarification, the door swung open and in ran two hyper little girls. “Watch out!” Wynonna hollered from behind the girls. “Tornado warning!”  
  
“Auntie Waverly!”  
“Mommy!”  
  
“Easy girls,” Nicole instructed. “We have to be careful. Waverly had a...uh...” she looked to Waverly to help.  
  
“I had a little fall today,” Waverly explained, welcome her niece into her arms for a big hug. “I'll be fine in a few days. I just need to rest and be careful.” The painkillers she took had helped and she wasn't as nauseous anymore. Still felt like shit, but it was manageable. With Wynonna in the kitchen and the girls backs to them as Alice hugged her and Nicole's daughter hugged her, Waverly threw Nicole a wink and tapped her nose. _'Our little secret'_ she mouthed.  
  
Nicole winked back just before Wynonna came back into the room. “Everything okay?”  
  
Waverly threw her sister one of her signature smiles. “All good. Nicole has taken very good care of me.”  
  
“I'll bet.”  
  
Waverly grabbed the closest pillow and threw it at her sister, hoping the flush of her cheeks could be explained by the little exertion. Wynonna had the good sense to head back into the kitchen. While she lived to tease she wouldn’t push her sister too far. Other people most definitely, but not Waverly.  
  
“Anyway,” Nicole cleared her throat and turned her daughter around to face Waverly and Alice. If Waverly wasn't mistaken Nicole's cheeks looked a little more flushed than they had been a moment ago too. “I don't think you two have officially met yet. Waverly, this is my daughter Mackenzie **.** Kenz, this is Waverly. Waverly is Alice's Aunt.”  
  
“Hi!” Mackenzie said with a sweet smile and a little wave.  
  
“It is very nice to meet you, Mackenzie” Waverly smiled brightly at the girl, but had to look away after a moment because Mackenzie looked just like her mother. She had her hair color, her big dimples, her bright smile. There was even a similar french braid in her hair, just instead of the one her mother had she had two. Seeing the two of them together was . . . magical. The way they looked at one another, the way they smiled, the light that came to their eyes...They radiated happiness and pure joy. You could feel the love between them and the trust – the bond. They both absolutely lit up.  
  
“How was your day, baby?” Nicole began, turning to Mackenzie. Waverly watched for a moment as the smaller redhead bounced up and down on the balls of her feet as she launched into her answer before turning away to give mother and daughter a moment.  
  
“Auntie, Mackenzie is my best friend.”  
  
“Really?” Waverly asked, putting Alice up on her knee. “That's so cool.”  
  
“Yeah! Do you have a best friend?”  
  
Waverly thought for a moment. That was honestly something she hadn't thought about for quite a few years. Once out of high school it didn't really seem important to have one specific _best_ friend. It was more about surrounding herself with people she trusted. People who built her up and encouraged her passions. People she could be herself around.  
  
Chrissy had always been there for her since they were little. They'd drifted apart since high school and even though they weren't close now she still considered her to be a good friend. Chrissy always supported Waverly's passions even when no one else did. When she broke up with Champ, Chrissy was the one person in her life to say, _“Good for you,”_ and mean it. A lot of Waverly's other _supposed_ friends tried to get her to change her mind telling her what a mistake it was.  
  
There was Rosita, but things with her and Rosita were...complicated. Rosita was her gay awakening, her first female lover. That word sent a chill down the brunette's spine. It wasn't a word she liked, but what else was there really to call the other woman? They hadn't been girlfriends or even dating. It just sort of...happened. There was a jacuzzi and champagne and Waverly was sure she was bisexual, but had never fully been with another woman and was curious and Rosita was...Rosita was her friend. She trusted her and obviously she knew her friend was attractive.  
  
Anyway it was once a long time ago. Okay so it was a small handful of times up until not such a long time ago. Okay okay so they kind of had a friends with benefits thing going on and might have slept together as recently as a time or two over the summer. So what? No one knew but the two of them, well and Wynonna but that was her own damn fault for not knocking. They were two grown women who enjoyed one another's bodies every so often. Neither of them were interested in a romantic relationship. They just didn't mesh well that way, but they were very sexually compatible. The sex was great, but they were good friends. Good friends who had sex occasionally, but friends is all they would be so probably not the best candidate for her best friend. They weren't close in _that_ way. Yes they had sex, very occasionally, but they didn't really hang out without everyone else and Waverly definitely didn't share anything really personal with her. And yes, she knew full well how that looked to have sex with someone she didn't really _share_ with, but c'est la vie.  
  
Mercedes she only saw a couple times a year. The other redhead was fun to party and drink with, but not someone she would call during a crisis.  
  
Robin was a relatively new addition to the group. He and Jeremy had been dating for a couple of months now. They went to high school together, but their social circles rarely interacted. He was nice, but again not someone Waverly would really confide in.  
  
She had her moments with Doc. He was a nice guy and always there whenever she needed him, but he and her sister really got into it sometimes. Waverly _usually_ took Wynonna's side - that is to say she was her sister so Waverly was biologically obligated to be on her side – even though she knew how her sister's temper could sometimes cloud her judgement.  
  
Dolls she actually really loved. He was the older brother she never had. For some reason he had a soft spot for Waverly. It pissed Wynonna off, but what could she do about it? He would drop the hardened mask around the younger Earp. He was actually very funny and sweet.  
  
Which left one woman standing. Wynonna. Wynonna was who she would call when things got tough. Whether she needed someone to talk to or come get her or help her, Wynonna was there anytime she asked no matter what. Wynonna knew all her secrets even if Waverly would rather she didn't. At the end of the day her sister was the one she wanted to talk to about her day, whether it had been good or bad. There was no one else she wanted when was sad or scared or elated. She turned back to her niece with a smile. “Your Mommy is my best friend.”  
  
“Aww Waves that's so sad,” Wynonna teased as she re-joined them in the living room, pushing her way between Nicole and Waverly to sit between them on the couch with what was supposed to be an innocent grin on her face, but she had never been able to pull that off. Even as a kid. “You can do better.”  
  
Waverly rolled her eyes, joining in when she heard Nicole chuckle.  
  
“Mommy, can me and Mackenzie have another playdate?”  
  
The younger Earp sister immediately stopped and looked at her sister who didn’t even look to hide the look of guilt over her face. “ _Another_ playdate?” She repeated.  
  
“Yeah, we had one here yesterday.” Mackenzie said.  
  
“Last weekend, baby.” Nicole corrected.  
  
“Same thing.” The girl said with a shrug.  
  
Waverly tried to think. Someone had called out on Saturday so she had gone in before her own shift to help Gus out. Ended up working nearly twelve hours that day, from two pm to just about two am the next day. Usually she worked a long shift on Saturday's, but not quite that long. It was usually more around eight or nine hours.That way she could have Sunday off and had time to run her errands and work on her coursework for the week. It had been Gus's idea to do a longer Saturday shift. It was a lot to ask for the whole weekend off. Waverly was the best bartender, but a longer shift on Saturdays let her work, and have a day to get her non-work work done or run errands or clean or whatever else she had to do.   
  
There was definitely plenty of time when she had been at Shorty's for a playdate to have come and gone without her ever knowing. But why would Wynonna invite Nicole into their house and not tell her? Right now wasn't the time for those questions, so she tried her best to erase the hurt she was feeling and plastered a smile on her face. Fake it until you make it. “How uh...” she cleared her throat, trying with everything she had to swallow the lump preventing her from speaking. All she felt was that white cold sting of betrayal. But Nicole was there and Nicole hadn't kept this from her. From the look on her face it looked like she expected Waverly to know all of this. “How do you two know each other?”  
  
Nicole gave her another look that further confirmed to Waverly that Nicole expected her to know. “We work together.”  
  
“Shit” Wynonna mumbled under her breath.  
  
Waverly nodded with a smile she hoped Nicole couldn't tell was forced. All this time she had been talking to her sister about Nicole, pouring her heart out, the older woman had been seeing Nicole every damn day and didn't say a thing about it. “How long have you been working together?”  
  
“ _Kind of_ working together,” Wynonna clarified. As if that made any of this better.  
  
“Wynonna,” Waverly warned.  
  
“Couple weeks,” she admitted. Waverly bit down on her lower lip to keep from saying something she shouldn't. Her sister had been _'kind of'_ working with her crush for weeks, probably since the redhead came to town, and failed to tell her. She was pissed. No, she was enraged.  
  
Nicole's head kept going back and forth between the two Earps, confusion written all over her face. “Uh, okay then,” her eyes landed back on Wynonna. “So, Sunday again?”  
  
Wynonna winced. She was in for some shit as soon as the redhead left. “Yep,” she squeaked out.  
  


* * *

  
“Waverly, please talk to me!”  
  
“Leave me alone Wynonna!” Waverly called to her sister on the other side of her door. It was all she could do to keep herself from exploding on her sister for the rest of the night, but once Nicole and Mackenzie left she hadn't wanted to say anything in front of her niece. Then after dinner the events of the day caught up to her and all she wanted to do was sleep. It would be better for everyone involved if she kept her thoughts to herself until she had some time to cool down and could talk about this like a rational adult.  
  
Right now she wasn’t feeling very rational.  
  
“Waves!”  
  
“Wynonna if you keep this up you'll wake Alice!”  
  
Wynonna scoffed. “That girl can sleep through anything and you know it.”  
  
“Fine, you want to do this now?” As far as Waverly was concerned, if her sister absolutely had to do this now she deserved what she got. Whipping the blankets off she stalked over to the door before flinging it open. “You should have said something.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“How long?” Nicole thought Wynonna and Waverly were Alice's mothers just a few weeks ago. Surely if they had been working together then the redhead would have known they weren't? Though maybe she just hadn't asked Wynonna about it? Or Wynonna hadn't said anything? Her sister wasn't known to open up quickly. Or maybe Nicole hadn't known Wynonna had a kid? Or what Waverly's last name was to connect the two? With everything going on she couldn't remember if she'd ever told the redhead her last name. There were so many possibilities for so many things right now that Waverly's mind was swimming. The concussion certainly didn't help and even with all these questions all Waverly wanted to do was sleep. This would all still be there to deal with in the morning.  
  
“Wait,” Waverly interrupted her own thoughts, realization setting in. “The first time I asked you about her you called her hot. I thought you meant H-O-T, but you meant H-A-U-G-H-T. You knew!”  
  
“I didn't know her then. I knew _of_ her, but I didn't _know_ her. I'd seen her around the station and Nedley brought her up every damn chance he had, but we didn't start working together until after that.”  
  
“Why didn't you tell me?” The brunette asked, ignoring the few tears that fell. At this point she couldn't help it. Her head hurt, her body was sore and exhausted and she felt betrayed. This was her sister. Their parents were gone, their older sister was gone...they were all each other had. “I told you how I felt about her, Wynonna. And you’ve been...”  
  
“I know,” Wynonna said softly. “It was a shit move.”  
  
“ _Move_ s,” Waverly clarified. “This wasn’t one singular instance, Wynonna. You've been lying to me.”  
  
“You never asked if I-” Waverly glared and Wynonna stopped. Lying by omission was still lying. “I'm sorry, Waves. Really.”  
  
“Why didn't you tell me?”  
  
Not being able to stand the look of hurt in her sister's eyes caused by her own actions, Wynonna looked away. “I wanted to check her out first.”  
  
Waverly scoffed. “What, like make sure she's good enough for your _precious baby sister_? I don't need you to protect me like that Wynonna.” Waverly didn't want Wynonna to protect her at all. For her sister's sake she let Wynonna _think_ she was protecting her with certain things because it made her sister feel like she was helping. The only thing she was legitimately happy her sister had helped her with was getting all the homophobic assholes in town to shut their mouths, but even before that Waverly had stood tall against their prejudice.  She was a strong, independent woman and could take care of herself.  
  
Wynonna still felt guilty for their parents and sister being killed and for leaving, so if letting her do certain things made her feel like she was making it up to her then Waverly let her. Even though she told her sister time and time again that what happened when they were younger wasn't her fault and that she forgave her for leaving. But this was different.  
  
“I know, but Waves come on. A drop dead gorgeous redhead comes into town with this adorable little kid in tow because she wanted to move to the ass end of nowhere? And she just so happens to be a cop and a ridiculously good shot? It's weird.”  
  
“What's wrong with her then?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You think it's weird she's here and you've been working with her for weeks, so what is it? What's her issue? What big secret is she hiding?” Waverly knew her sister. If she thought it was _“weird”_ that Nicole came to Purgatory she was damn sure going to figure out why.  
  
Wynonna simply took a breath and looked down at her feet.  
  
“You got nothing, do you?” Her sister remained silent. “I don't know her as well as you do-”  
  
“Waves-”  
  
“But not everyone hates this place, Wynonna! Nicole is a good person-”  
  
“Has she told you why she left wherever the hell it is she came from?”  
  
“Is it any of my business? Jesus Wynonna. You know her better than I do, ask her yourself!”  
  
Wynonna winced and Waverly felt a sick sense of pride. What her sister had done was hurtful. Waverly thought they shared everything, told each other everything. Just earlier she had told Alice that Wynonna was her best friend and now this? Is this really something a best friend would do? Is this something a sister would do? “I've tried. She won't answer.”  
  
“Because it's none of your business.” Waverly wasn't going to tell her Nicole hadn't responded to her question on the subject either. Honestly it wasn't any of their business. Wynonna may work with the redhead, but Waverly doubted they were close. If they were close _then_ Wynonna would have told her they worked together. Right? Waverly wouldn't be telling people she barely knew something personal either. In time Nicole would tell her. Trust took time.  
  
“If she's gonna date my baby sister it is.”  
  
“Where was this protective big sister when I was dating Champ, huh?” Wynonna's entire body froze, but Waverly was too angry to care anymore. Wynonna didn't get to pick and choose when she wanted to act like her big sister. Yes, Waverly forgave her for leaving and missing out on years of her life, but that didn't mean she forgot. “Who I choose to date is none of your business. You get no say and you don't get to...to what? _Vet_ people I'm interested in? Nicole and I aren't anything right now and even if we were, you....no...you know what? No. I'm not talking to you about her anymore. You just lost that privilege.”  
  
“Waves-” Wynonna pleaded.  
  
Waverly shook her head and stood her ground. Her sister just lost any and all rights to this part of her life. Whether she chose to date Nicole or get back with Champ or found someone else entirely, her sister lost the right to know anything about it. “We are done talking about this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who voted for Baby Haught's name. Mackenzie means child of the wise leader/born of fire. It was a 3 way tie between that, new beginning ("Kaia" which I changed a bit from "Kiah") and not for the name, but for the strong women who had it (Amelia). I decided to play tie breaker as the meanings for Mackenzie fit better for their backstory and where this story is heading ;)  
> Also thank you for those leaving comments. I love seeing your reactions and getting your takes on things. And for those leaving kudos and for those who don't do either, but who are reading this thank you for reading! I'm bad with leaving reviews myself most of the time (trying to get better) and I usually don't leave kudos until the story is finished, but THANK YOU ALL!


	6. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly thinks and Wynonna's trust is a gift, but she's still a little shit

****Wynonna didn't try to talk to Waverly again that night. Or the next morning. When Waverly finally got out of bed around late morning her sister and niece were gone. She tried not to think about how Wynonna was at work with Nicole. Working or not she was jealous Wynonna got to spend time with the redhead. Her sister didn't have the best work ethic so Waverly doubted much of that time was actually spent working. At least for Wynonna. Something told her Nicole wasn't like that and it brought a smile to her face.  
  
Waverly shook her head and went about filling the kettle for her morning cup of tea, even though it was almost noon. Setting it on the stove to boil, she looked out the window. What happened between her and her sister last night was sitting heavily in the pit of her stomach. Waverly felt terrible for what she said. Which she knew she would if Wynonna kept pressing the issue and didn't give her time to cool off first. It wasn't that she didn't understand why Wynonna did what she did. Waverly understood perfectly. She just wished her sister saw her as the mature, fully functional adult that she was - wished _everyone_ would see that. It seemed everyone in this town thought of her as _'Wynonna's baby sister'_ or _'Little Waverly,'_ and not simply, Waverly.  
  
Nicole did. They hadn't known each other long and even though Nicole knew she was her colleague's younger sister she never mentioned Wynonna. The redhead treated her like she was her own person. Would she as they continued to get to know one another better? Waverly had a feeling Nicole would, but truthfully she didn't know. Yesterday were some of the first real conversations they had. Between the hospital and then back to the homestead Waverly felt like she was finally getting to know the other woman. They'd spent hours talking and with each new thing she learned she wanted more. Nicole was a book and she was barely past the prologue.  
  
Of course with what Wynonna said last night Waverly couldn't help but go over all her her interactions with Nicole. Waverly had always felt there was more to the redhead. Not just in the sense that everyone has a past, but that there was something else . . . there. It didn't feel like she was being lied to, or that Nicole was really a serial killer or that whatever she was holding back was being held back for any nefarious reason, but everyone had their little secrets. Waverly prided herself on being an excellent judge of character and she knew that Nicole was a good person.  
  
Whatever Nicole wasn't telling them wasn't their business, Waverly absolutely meant what she said to her sister. How fair was it to start interrogating someone right out the gate? If someone wanted to tell you something they would. If they didn't, chances were good it wasn't your business anyway. Nicole didn't owe anyone anything, certainly not people she'd only met recently. People open up as they get to know you.  
  
Though there was some level of trust between Wynonna and Nicole if the latter let Wynonna get her daughter from school. There were safety protocols in place at the preschool for who could pick the kids up, so Wynonna's name had to be on Mackenzie’s approved pick-up list. Next time she she was at the school she made a mental note to see if Wynonna had put Nicole on Alice's list. Waverly wouldn't think she would be, but she wouldn't think her sister would have had Nicole's permission to get her daughter either. Maybe it was some kind of work/co-workers thing? As far as she knew there were only four people on it – Wynonna, Waverly, Gus, and Doc. Not even Dolls or Curtis made it on there. Curtis was understandable as he drank like a fish. Thankfully he a very sweet and funny drunk, but a drunk nonetheless and for all Wynonna's drinking she kept it away from her daughter.  
  
The shrill noise of the tea kettle brought Waverly from her thoughts. Turning the burner off and moving the kettle to a cool burner, Waverly opened the cabinet to grab the tea and her favorite mug. There was something about starting her day with a cup of soothing sunshine herbal tea that put her in a great mood. She grabbed her favorite mug – it was grey with a yellow heart in the center and said 'You will never have this day again. So make it count' – but then thought she wasn't quite in the right mindset for that and grabbed another – white with a cartoon radish that said 'You look RADISHING today.' A note slipped out when she turned it over to.  
  
_'Knew you'd pick this one today. I'm SORRY :( LOVE ME!'_  
  
Waverly rolled her eyes, but went about making her tea with a smile on her face all the same. Even though Wynonna made a mistake, her heart had been in the right place. Waverly was just tired of everyone seeing her like someone who couldn't handle her own life. Of course she would forgive her sister and Wynonna well knew it, but even if she felt bad about some things she said last night she was still pissed and wanted the other woman to stew a little first. Eventually she would forgive her and at some point they would have a long conversation about boundaries.  
  
This is why Wynonna should have left her alone last night. Now that she'd had time to process and rest, the anger had dissipated. Mostly. Though maybe it was a good thing Wynonna kept pushing last night. Her sister finally got to see how the secretive shit she did affected other people. Wynonna never liked to see Waverly upset so maybe now she would think twice before doing something like that again. More likely than not she would still do it, but at least she might spare a second or two to think.  
  
Baby steps.  
  
While finishing the last sips of her tea, Waverly dug her phone out of the pocket of her sweatpants to see if Wynonna could find someone else to get Alice from school today. Despite their fight she had agreed to it earlier in the week, but her head was killing her. Wynonna found a way to get Alice to school so she hoped she could find someone to pick her up after as well. Waverly had never asked Wynonna to find someone else after she agreed to watch her niece, but she'd never exactly been cracked over the head either.  
  
But first, painkillers. Why did injuries always hurt so much worse 24-48 hours after they happened? Your body would lull you into a false sense of security thinking everything was fine - well not fine but you would adjust to the level of pain you felt - and then nope. Thankfully she had a text from Curtis this morning telling her not to worry about work and o let him know when she was feeling better so he would put her back on the schedule. Her shifts for at least the next week were covered.  
  
She wouldn't be so lucky with her school work though. One of her professors only released the materials and assignments for the week on the first class of the week so Waverly couldn't even find out the assignments for the next week until Monday. All her other teachers put all their lectures, presentations and whatnot online with lists of assignments and due dates so the students could do things at their pace, but this one professor....Oh well, she would deal with that on Monday. That was three days away so she should be feeling at least a little better by then, but she did have a couple of things she needed to get done this weekend. Fortunately not big things, but they would still take her a while judging by the way even thinking about thinking hurt.  
  
Her head was throbbing, the dizziness and nausea were back, her neck was really stiff and she had nice bruises starting on her knee and hip from falling after she had been knocked out. In the emergency room the doctor had listed possible side effects along with handing her a coupe of information sheets and these were all normal for what happened. Didn't make them suck any less, but it helped knowing it was all temporary and not cause for concern..  
  
Painkillers, banana and bottle of water in hand, Waverly made her way back upstairs. If she didn't have something in her stomach before taking the painkillers she knew that would only add another pain to the list, so she ate the banana as she went around the room ruffling playful kitten fur and grabbing clean sweats to change into after her shower. When she was done she took the medicine and made a mental note to try and make some banana blueberry muffins later if she was up to it. Waverly didn't remember much about her mother - Waverly was only six when she died - but one thing she remembered was that whenever she didn't feel well her mother made her banana blueberry muffins. One day when she was older she found her mother's recipe book and now she makes them whenever she was sad or sick or in pain and thinks of her mother. It always helps her feel better  
  
Waverly showered much slower than usual, enjoying just standing under the spray of the hot water as the temperature soothed her muscles and the painkillers started working. When she finally stepped out she saw a missed call and voicemail on her phone from an unknown number.  
  
_“Hey Waverly. It's Nicole...Nicole Haught.”_  
  
The phone nearly slipped right through Waverly's wet hands. That hadn't been on her list of things to expect this morning and, yes, there was a list. Waverly Earp was nothing if not a planner.  
  
_“Wynonna gave me your number I hope that's okay?”_  
  
“Oh, sure now she gives you my number. Would have been helpful a couple weeks ago,” she muttered under her breath, putting her cell on speaker and setting it down on the vanity so she could dry off and get dressed.  
  
_“She and Dolls had to run out quick after a lead in another city that she deemed above my pay grade to know about,”_ the redhead scoffed and Waverly shook her head. That sounded like her sister and she could hear in Nicole's voice that it didn't sit well with her. Not for the first time Waverly wondered what this _'kind of'_ working together actually meant. “ _She said she might not be back for a couple of days and asked me to let you know. Also said something about someone named 'Doc' not being available the rest of the weekend, punctuated with some very colorful words I'll spare you from, and your Aunt and Uncle being busy with the bar. I told her you're probably going to feel pretty crappy for the next few days, definitely at least today, and that I could get Alice from school and keep her as long as she, and you, needed. I know you do a good chunk of your coursework over the weekend and I'm off so it's honestly not a problem. I know Mackenzie_ _would love it. I think there’s a carnival at their school on Sunday, so....Uh, I'll just need to stop by to get some clothes and whatever else Alice will need. So uh, yeah, let me know when a good time for uh...for that would be. Bye.”_  
  
Waverly smiled and listened to the voicemail again. Something in Nicole's voice just soothed her soul. With a smile she shook her head. It was more than that. Nicole listened to her. Really listened. She remembered that one Friday when they were both dropping off that Waverly was rushing because she had to work an unexpected shift that morning - that she had to take unless she wanted to have to do it sunday as it was the monthly inventory and the regular inventory person was out for a few days due to a death in the family - and she told Nicole about how she couldn't do that because she counted on having Sundays free to really power through her coursework. Champ would never have remembered that. Hell, neither would her sister.  
  
Speaking of her sister....

 **Waverly:  
** You seriously couldn't tell me yourself  
that you're going out of town? Or that  
you need someone to watch Alice?

 **Wynonna:**  
Your mad at me  
  
Her sister at least had the good sense to respond immediately. Waverly rolled her eyes and mentally corrected her sister's grammer, but didn’t comment. She was lucky to get a response in the first place.

 **Waverly:**  
This is about Alice. No matter what  
I am always here for her and you  
know that.

After about a minute Waverly gave up waiting for a reply and finished getting dressed. Before leaving the bathroom she put her wet hair in a single braid down her back and brushed her teeth. Back in her bedroom Waverly gently plopped herself down on the floor beside the basket she had put down for Gaia and her kittens. The minute they noticed Waverly, six chubby kittens all lunged for her and Waverly swore she heard Gaia sigh in relief.  
  
As much as she could Waverly tried to give Gaia a break from non-stop kitten care, but she also did it to give the runt some time alone with mom. The little orange girl had survived, thankfully as Waverly didn't think her heart could have handled it if she hadn't, but she was noticeably smaller than her siblings so some time not having to fight anyone off to nurse was good. Especially now that they were getting bigger. That kitten was a survivor though and Waverly smiled fondly before turning back to the other kittens.  
  
Of course she was going to be sure they all went to special homes, but wherever this little girl went would have to be extra special. She had hoped that Alice would change her mind on which kitten she wanted and pick this one, but no such luck. Alice inherited the Earp stubbornness and was not budging. Waverly was sure if she really wanted to she could convince her sister that keeping another kitten wouldn't be much different than having one, but honestly she didn't have the time. Wherever the kitten’s forever home may be Waverly would stay connected and hopefully her owner would let Waverly visit occasionally.  
  
After a few minutes of playing with the energetic furballs, Waverly thought of how to respond to Nicole's voicemail. At this time of day the redhead would be at work and Waverly didn't want to call her if she was busy, but with a text Nicole could respond when she had time. She was just about to start what would undoubtedly be the first of several drafts to the officer when her phone vibrated and her sister's picture popped up.  
  
Waverly had half a mind to ignore the call. Despite her being ready to forgive her sister earlier, this just set her right off again. Alice was her niece. If neither of her parents could watch her, Waverly should have been asked next.  
  
_“I'm not doing this via text,”_ Wynonna began in lieu of a greeting. _“Haught-damn told me she took you to the emergency room yesterday.”_  
  
“I made her.” Waverly immediately said, her mouth saying the first thing that came to mind to keep Nicole out of trouble. The last thing Waverly wanted was for the redhead to have to face Wynonna's wrath for going against what she told the officer to do, even if it what was best for Waverly. It wasn't really a common thing for people not to do what Wynonna told them to. The elder Earp was pretty scary on a normal day, but Wynonna pissed off wasn't even a different level it was a completely different creature.  
  
_“She told me she insisted.”_  
  
Waverly sighed with a small smile on her face. That was such a Nicole thing to do. Waverly hadn't made Nicole and Nicole hadn't exactly insisted, but Nicole wanted to protect Waverly the same way Waverly had just tried to protect her. Sounded like Nicole had been fortunate enough to see Wynonna angry before.  
  
_“Whatever. Doesn't matter. She told me that the doctor said you need to take it easy for a few days so that's what you're going to do. I have to work, Doc is who the hell knows where and so help him when he eventually returns, Curtis and Gus are busy with the bar, but I've got it under control. Alice loves Nicole. It'll be fine. No work, no crazy kid running around. You're going to rest.”_  
  
“Uhm..” Waverly shook her head. “Okay, so first of all you got someone else to convey your message to your _sister_ rather than calling her yourself. Then you found someone else to watch my niece. That someone being someone you were really ripping into last night about not trusting.”  
  
Waverly couldn't even begin to piece together her sister's thoughts on this one. It had been, she checked her watch, barely thirteen hours and she had done a complete 180. From not trusting Nicole, seeming to think she probably had literal bodies in her closet, to trusting her with her daughter. Wynonna didn't trust Dolls to get her donuts, but she trusted Nicole with Alice?  
  
The line was silent until eventually a reluctant sigh was heard. _“Look, baby girl Nicole and I . . . talked, okay?”_  
  
“Today?”  
  
_“Yeah.”_  
  
“You and Nicole had a conversation?”/  
  
An exacerbated sigh came through the line. _“Yes.”_  
  
“Did you threaten her?” Waverly asked, feeling worry low in her gut. Wynonna didn't _“talk”_ to anyone, especially not someone she thought was hiding something. Wynonna told and threatened and got answers by any means necessary. The brunette was suddenly very worried for the other woman. Nicole was a police officer. A good one according to Dolls and Nedley, but Waverly had never seen her in action – half a second at Shorty's didn't count – so she couldn't judge that for herself. But Wynonna was crafty. “Please tell me you didn't hurt her? Did you tie her to a chair so she couldn't leave?”  
  
_“No Waverly.”_  
  
“Because you did that to me.”  
  
_“I know! But hey, come on, you were like ten.”_  
  
“I was eight and you were fourteen! You knew better.”  
  
_“You laughed the entire time.”_  
  
A smile pulled at the corners of Waverly's lips until it took over her face and she couldn't help a small chuckle. A sigh of relief came over the other line until Wynonna chuckled too and then they were laughing together - full bellied, tears down their cheeks laughing. They both hated things being like this between them. Their fights didn't tend to last long, but they completely wrecked the both of them. The only reason Waverly had slept so well after last night was because she had been in a bar brawl and took a bottle to the head. Her body had been exhausted. Otherwise she would have been up all night tossing and turning, her stomach in a huge knot.  
  
All it took was one little memory from their childhood. One instance when Wynonna had been tired of her little sister following her around and had tied her up to get her to leave her alone for just a few minutes, but then Waverly had been giggling and when Wynonna left the room she started singing which made Wynonna laugh as she was purposefully singing the wrong words to a song Wynonna had taught her. Which then made Wynonna laugh, because as much as she was in that age where her little sister was useless and she was too cool to be playing with a little kid, Waverly would always be her baby sister. They were all each other had. So then Wynonna went back in and saw Waverly looking like a contortionist trying to get out of the chair and they laughed and laughed.  
  
_“Seriously though baby girl, Nicole and I are good. I got my answers. She wasn't hiding anything like what I thought she was.”_  
  
“But she was hiding something?”   
  
Silence.  
  
“I don't suppose you're going to tell me?”  
  
_“Not mine to tell.”_  
  
Waverly respected that. Honestly she wasn't sure if Wynonna had been willing to tell her she would have let her. Whatever was going on with Nicole was obviously something she kept close to the vest. Waverly would rather earn Nicole's trust herself and get the redhead to tell her when she was ready.  
  
_“But you were right.”_  
  
“I'm sorry, what? Can you say that again, slower. I want to record it.”  
  
_“Ha ha.”_ Waverly could hear the smile in her sister's voice. _“I'm not saying it again. I know what I said last night. And listen closely because I sure as shit will never say this again, but I was wrong about her. Nicole is one of the few genuinely good people in this world.”_  
  
Waverly felt like she could breathe again. With her head injury, what Wynonna had brought up about Nicole last night and the fact that Wynonna had been hiding working with Nicole for weeks all swimming around her head Waverly hadn't been aware just how affected she had been by their fight. Hadn't known just how badly she needed them to make things right. Or how badly she needed her sister to change her mind about the woman she was not so slowly falling for.  
  
Wynonna didn't trust anybody with any thing, so for her to trust Nicole with her daughter, _the most_ important thing in her world, was huge. There was no higher level of trust than that. Waverly also saw this trust for what else it meant. If Wynonna trusted Nicole with Alice then she also trusted her with her baby sister's heart. Not that Waverly had any idea if Nicole was even interested in her like that.  
  
_“I also may have gone off a little last night and I'm sorry.”_  
  
“May have?” Waverly was envious of her sister. Wynonna got to work with Nicole and see a whole different side to her that Waverly had never seen. A side that had endeared her to Wynonna in a way very very few did. Yes, Wynonna went a bit off about her last night, but she also goes off about Doc and Dolls on a nearly daily basis and for all her complaining she trusts them. Not with donuts, but she trusts them in her own way. If anything, the more Wynonna complained about someone the more she liked them.  
  
“I'm sorry too. I didn't mean what I said either.”  
  
“ _You did. And you were right.”_  
  
Waverly nodded to herself, not wanting to get into it again. “I'm still mad at you, you know.”  
  
_“Totally fair.”_  
  
“You really trust her? Not just because I like her?”  
  
_“I do. I know I didn't show it last night, but now that we talked I do, yeah. You finally picked a good one. I trust her, babygirl.”_  
  
Waverly let out a long sigh. As much as she wanted to know what had changed her sister's mind so quickly it would come in time. If it was anything she needed to be worried about it Wynonna would have told her a second after it was told to her. For as much as Waverly said her sister was kicked out of knowing about her love life or about talking about Nicole with her, she was glad to have her sister's support.  
  
Maybe now she would really try with Nicole. It was in Wynonna's nature to be cautious of new people and growing up with that to look up to made Waverly cautious as well. Not to the degree of her sister, but still to some degree. Waverly tried to see the good in people and gave them the benefit of the doubt, but now that Wynonna approved Waverly felt something inside of her break away. Not that she was holding back because of her sister, but knowing there was nothing going on with Nicole was a comfort. Maybe it was time to really go for it and make her feelings known - amp up the flirting and ask her out in no uncertain circumstances.  
  
Unfortunately for all Waverly felt from Nicole and for the tension she felt between them, Nicole had never given her any indication that she was interested.  
  
“Yeah, well, I don't think she thinks of me like that.”  
  
_“About that...”_  
  
Waverly had been playing with a kitten, but her head snapped up and she looked at her phone as if it were her sister beside her. “Did she say something about me? Wynonna if she said something you have to tell me.”  
  
_I gotta go.”_  
  
“Wynonna Earp so help me-”  
  
“Bye I love you!”  
  
“Wynonna!” Pulling the phone from her ear, Waverly saw that her sister had, in fact, hung up on her. “Oh no she didn't.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Wynonna's trust may seem sudden, but trust ME. You can't even begin to understand what Nicole told her. Mostly because I won't tell you, but...Good things come to those who wait ;) So this story is a bit of a slow burn. This chapter takes place on Friday an I'm currently writing chapter 11 which is only that Sunday, so it's a bit of a slow burn chapter wise, but not time wise. It's only been like 3 weeks.


	7. One Step at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little less conversation a little more action please - or Waverly's confidence falters, but WayHaught have a fun, flirty conversation. And Nicole is one-hundred percent fishing!

“You are ridiculous,” Waverly admonished with a smile on her face and a soft teasing tone in her voice as she set a new pickle-free plate down in front of the redhead. “You could have just said you didn't like them.”  
  
Nicole ducked her head slightly in embarrassment. “I didn't want to make more work for you. You already made us lunch.” The only time Nicole had free today that she wouldn't have the girls was her lunch break so Waverly agreed that she could come over to pick-up Alice's things as long as she stayed for lunch.   
  
“Nicole, it's chicken salad not a five course meal,” she chuckled. “It's no trouble, really.”  
  
Nicole smiled softly. “I know, but you don't eat it so you already had to make something different for me when you really should be resting and...” At the look on Waverly's face Nicole pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. “And I'll stop talking now.”  
  
Waverly melted. Just a little. Nicole was just too cute. This wasn't some bullshit act. She really, truly cared. Waverly couldn't remember the last time someone had been so considerate of her before. Her friends made more of an effort than her own sister sometimes, but this was different. Nicole didn't know Waverly as well as they did. There was no reason for her to care so much about how Waverly was feeling, but she did. “Who doesn't like pickles?” She teased under her breath, picking up her own sandwich – strawberry avocado chickpea salad – and taking a bite.  
  
“It's not that I don't like them exactly...”  
  
It took a minute, but then all the color drained from Waverly's and she pulled Nicole's plate away. “Please tell me you're not allergic?”  
  
Nicole bit her lip and looked down for a few moments before she looked back up and shrugged her shoulders, offering Waverly a small smile.  
  
“Nicole! I could have killed you!” Waverly exclaimed, immediately taking both of their plates to the sink, turning the water on and washing her hands. “I thought you just didn't like them not that they could kill you so there's probably still some on my hands and I made your sandwich. I'm not even sure if I use a different knife to cut the your sandwich than I did to cut the pickles. Did you eat any of it?”  
  
“Whoa whoa whoa Waverly, calm down.” Nicole said, coming up behind the brunette and turning the water off. Waverly had been scrubbing her hands so hard they were bright pink and raw. Reaching across the sink, Nicole grabbed the dish towel and took Waverly's hands in her own, gently patting them dry. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wasn't really thinking there. But, for the record, I'm not allergic to the pickles themselves. It's the preservatives they use in the pickling process. I've only ever almost died from them once.”  
  
Waverly went even paler as she looked at the redhead with wide eyes.  
  
“Kidding! God Waverly I'm joking!” Waverly offered Nicole a small smile, but her heart was still in her throat. Nicole could have died. She could have died and it would have been all her fault and-  
  
“Waverly.” Nicole repeated, dipping her head to catch the brunette's eyes. “I'm okay. A little pickle juice from your hands or a knife isn't going to hurt me. I just can't eat them.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“One hundred percent,” Nicole assured, her thumb rubbing over the top of Waverly's hand as she finished drying it. Their eyes met and for a moment neither woman dared to breathe. With Nicole holding Waverly's hand and their bodies, their faces, were so close it would be so easy to close the little distance between them. Waverly could feel the heat coming from the other woman. She was so warm and smelled so impossibly good, but then Waverly remembered she could have just killed the woman and took a step back, taking her hand with her and telling herself that flash of disappointment in Nicole's eyes was just her imagination.  
  
“I'm going to make you another sandwich. You're not allergic to apples or cranberries, are you? I have a batch without them, if you prefer? I made them both this morning so they're fresh.” As much as she did make the chicken salad for Nicole, she also made some extra because Wynonna would have a fit if she found out Waverly made chicken salad and didn't make her any. God forbid the woman found any kind of fruit in hers though. Alice prefered it with the cranberries and apples – said it was sweeter - so Waverly usually made two batches when she made it. The brunette had a lot of fun experimenting with different foods and dishes, even just when making something simple like sandwiches for lunch. It was the first time she had added strawberry to her avocado chickpea salad and she was loving it.  
  
Nicole gave Waverly this look that had Waverly's already accelerated heart rate picking up again. It was like she was the most precious thing the redhead had ever seen and it hit Waverly right between her legs, sending a heat ripping through her body just under her skin. She couldn't remember the last time someone looked at her like that. Something felt different about Nicole today. Almost like her talk with Wynonna this morning changed something the same way Waverly's chat with her sister changed things. The tension that always seemed to be between them was still there, but now it felt more reciprocated. Or maybe acknowledged? Whereas before it had seemed like Nicole was kind of oblivious now it felt different.  
  
Judging by the look in the redhead's eye, if Nicole didn't know what was going on before or didn't want to acknowledge it, she certainly did now.  
  
It was one thing to make up her mind about really trying to get this thing with the other woman off the ground when it felt mostly one-sided – though she hadn't _exactly_ made up her mind yet - but knowing it wasn't one-sided anymore threw Waverly a little off course. The intensity shining through unusually dark brown eyes rattled her. So much so that she had to turn away, busying herself with making them both new allergen-free sandwiches.  
  
Once they were made the pair sat back down at the table and ate quietly. Waverly felt completely overwhelmed. All she wanted was for Nicole to be interested in her and now that she was she felt completely out of her depth. It was no secret that the youngest Earp didn't really date much. As far as all of Purgatory knew Waverly had only ever dated Champ. Which was pretty much true since no one except Wynonna knew about Rosita and what they did wasn't exactly dating.  
  
What Waverly felt toward Nicole was stronger than anything she ever felt towards her ex-boyfriend. If she never felt like this after the years they had been together, it scared her just how far she could fall for the redhead. Nicole could ruin her. A fact that was just now hitting her, but wasn't that what love was all about? Hurdling full speed toward the edge of a cliff and trusting that, with that other person, you would fly. For all the smiles and waves, for all she talked to people and made friends wherever she went, Waverly Earp didn't open herself up much. She had friends, of course, but only a small handful of people she trusted and an even smaller handful she allowed to really know her.  
  
If this was one of the romance novels Waverly used to love - when she had the time to read for fun - this would be when Waverly turned her phone off and locked the door so she could sit and read undisturbed. This was when things changed. This was when the two you hoped from the beginning would get together, finally started getting somewhere. But life wasn't a romance novel and now Waverly realized why those characters made her want to rip her hair out - why they hesitated, why they held back, why they ran full speed as far away from the cliff as they could.  
  
It was all very real very fast and she needed an out. To not think about this tension for a minute before it drowned her. As soon as Nicole left Waverly knew she would sit down and deal with this. There was nothing in this world she wanted more than Nicole. She wanted her in every way possible so while all of this was slightly terrifying, Waverly knew she would get over it.  
  
Some other time.  
  
In typical Earp fashion, when something becomes too much, time to change course.“So what does this ' _kind of'_ working with Wynonna thing go?”  
  
“You know I graduated top of my class at the academy?” Nicole sighed, a long, loud, unhappy sigh and inside Waverly thanked her lucky stars the other woman didn't comment on her completely changing the unspoken subject and felt the tension leave her shoulders. She also buckled up because it sounded like this would be good. “I was younger, right out of college, but I did. Then I got this....amazing job. I beat hundreds of people from across the country as a rookie straight out of the academy because I'm good! Because I'm _damn_ good.”  
  
Waverly took a deep breath and sucked her lip between her teeth because dammit if this confident boarding on cocky version of Nicole wasn't reigniting that heat she had only just extinguished.  
  
“And this job was...intense. I learned so much so fast and got even better. I fought like hell for two years. No one expected I would be able to do it and I got so much shit for it, but that made me want to fight more, you know? Prove everybody wrong. And I did. I was selected for the OP, got all the way to the top and nearly brought that bastard down myself-” Nicole's head snapped up, as if she hadn't meant to let that bit of information slip through and the look in her eyes changed. It went from bright, confident and proud to something darker. There was...Waverly blinked a couple of times to be sure, but it almost looked like...like fear. And anger.  
  
“Then I had Mackenzie.” The redhead continued, shaking whatever she was thinking about off, but Waverly could still see pieces of it shining through. Nicole tried to push it deep down and Waverly could tell that the smile at the mention of her daughter was genuine, but whatever had gone down with _“the OP”_ and _“that bastard”_ had left some pretty deep wounds. If Nicole didn't want to talk about it, which very clearly seemed to be the case, Waverly wouldn't push.  
  
“I took some time off after and getting back into shape after having a baby is _hard._ Especially when all your baby does is cry - literally all day and night. And being a single mom was... _is_...hard. I had no one. It was hard to find the time for everything and I thought about just giving up all the time. But I did it. Got back into shape and got back . . . to myself. I kicked ass.”  
  
Ignoring whatever it was Nicole didn't want to talk about, Waverly smiled as she watched the other woman speak with so much pride. She should be proud. What she accomplished was impressive and, mystery topic aside, Waverly couldn't stop her heart from breaking a little thinking of the woman across from her being overwhelmed and exhausted dealing with a fussy baby by herself. Kids were tough when you had help and an _easy_ baby so Waverly couldn't even begin to imagine. She made a mental note to tell her sister how proud she was of her for everything she'd done for Alice.  
  
“I know I'm still new here and learning how Purgatory works, but I'm not some rookie fresh out of the academy this time. I have a couple years experience and of deep....uh...of um...” Nicole's face flushed and she brought a hand to rub the back of her neck. “Relevant experience for this position. Which, granted, isn't a hell of a whole lot, but I dealt with more in a month at my last job than Purgatory deals with in a year. I know what I'm doing.  
  
“And here comes Wynonna Earp telling me I'm not _qualified_ to be part of her little gang task force. She has no idea. Both Nedley and Dolls want me for this, but Wynonna Earp and all of her zero qualifications says _‘no'_ and that's it? Are you _fucking kidding_ me?”  
  
Waverly slapped her hand over her mouth a second after a loud laugh escaped her lips. It was too loud of a noise for the quietness the room had been in for the past few minutes, but it escaped before she could stop it.  
  
Nicole's eyes snapped to hers and guilt spread across her face, as if she had just been venting and not really paying attention to what she was saying or who she was saying it to. “Waverly I'm so sorry. I-I don't know where any of that came from. Wynonna's your sister and I-I-”  
  
Waverly held her hand up. “Nicole it's honestly completely fine. I find it funny, actually. No one really has the guts to call Wynonna out on her bullshit. It's probably why she likes you.”  
  
“This is what she does when she _likes_ someone?” The officer's eyes nearly bugged out of her head.  
  
“Nicole, Wynonna trusts you with her daughter. There is no higher honor when it comes to my sister. Wynonna is more of an actions speak louder than words kinda girl.”  
  
Nicole took a minute to take that all in. Having a child herself she understood how much it took to trust someone with your child. “But she's such a bitch.”  
  
Waverly laughed. “Yeah, well...you get used to it.” They shared a shy smile and turned back to their sandwiches. Thankfully this exchange had Waverly feeling like she could breathe again. She didn't know why she was suddenly so scared. Maybe it was realizing that Nicole did in fact have a secret and it wasn't just her mind trying to find a flaw in a seemingly perfect woman? That it was real. That her sister knew what it was. That maybe it was what Nicole had gone dark about just a few minutes ago.  
  
Maybe it was just realizing the power Nicole would have over her if she fell even a fraction further. Not that she thought Nicole would ever intentionally hurt her, but her heart would be on the line. Her getting hurt was a real possibility. “So, still, what do you two do?”  
  
“Basically I get her information and she _allows_ me to be in her presence. Dolls is pretty cool. Wynonna isn't in the office all that much so I do a lot with him. I help Jeremy too, sometimes, and the three of us strategize and plan-”  
  
“Two words my sister doesn't know exist.”  
  
“When she's not there I totally sit at her desk,” Nicole said with a smirk. “Don't tell her though.”  
  
Despite the serious look on the officer's face, Waverly chuckled and mimed zipping her lips. “Well, seeing as Wynonna found out about our _other_ little secret, this will be our little secret now.”  
  
Nicole smiled, leaning back in her chair and dear Lord did Waverly have to white knuckle the table to keep from pouncing on the woman then and there. Despite Waverly's relatively new fears about pursuing anything with the redhead, Nicole was still an unfairly attractive woman and Waverly was only human. Judging by the smirk on the other woman's face, she knew _exactly_ what she was doing too. How could you want someone so badly yet be so afraid to let yourself have them? “I like the way you think Earp.”  
  
“I like the way you do a lot of things,” Waverly mumbled under her breath, turning back to her lunch with a blush.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
“Nothing,” Waverly quickly waved off, trying to think of something else to bring up and pointedly ignoring the redhead's knowing gaze. “So tell me about-”  
  
“Okay, I keep hearing this ...scratching...” Nicole interrupted.  
  
Waverly let out an audible sound of relief. Anything to turn their attention away from what Nicole may have, probably, more than likely heard her whisper that she totally wasn't supposed to. “Yeah, that's Gaia and her kittens.”  
  
“Right! Your cat had kittens!” Nicole began looking around the floor. “I will admit that when we were here for the playdate I did look around a bit, just where the girls were playing, but I didn't see signs of any animals and Wynonna said you were at _“Gus's,”_ and that you _“practically live there”_ I...uh...I-I may have assumed Gus was your boyfriend and that they were at his place with you.”  
  
Waverly chuckled. Oh where to start with that. “Uh, Gus is short for Augusta-”  
  
“Girlfriend then?”  
  
Waverly raised an eyebrow at the question. “Fish much, Officer Haught?” She asked with a knowing smirk.  
  
“I am not fishing.” Nicole stated sternly, though the flush in her cheeks and refusal to meet Waverly's gaze said otherwise. “If I was fishing I could have just searched for you online-”  
  
“Or on the database at the station.”  
  
“Do you have a record, Miss Earp?”  
  
Waverly rolled her eyes, but pointedly ignored looking up at Nicole because that smirk of hers was really doing her in. “Augusta – _Gus_ – is my Aunt. And by _“Gus's”_ Wynonna meant Shorty's. Gus and Curtis, our Aunt and Uncle, own and run Shorty's. Someone had called out so I went in early Saturday to cover their shift before starting my own.”  
  
Nicole didn't even look embarrassed. There was a pleased smile on her face as she took the information in. “Sooooo not your girlfriend?”  
  
“ _Definitely_ not.” Waverly said with a chuckle.  
  
“But you could still have one?” The redhead asked shyly.  
  
Waverly held back a sigh. Nicole was just being too cute for her to deal with right now. Sitting there across from her trying to ascertain her relationship status and it was making her feel a lot more comfortable with everything. “I could,” Waverly agreed, smiling wider at the sadness that flashed quickly across Nicole's face before the officer was able to school her features. It wasn't that she wanted Nicole to be sad, absolutely not, but it was nice to finally get a little confirmation that Nicole liked her too. That this pull Waverly felt between them wasn't something she had been imagining in her head. It was also a nice ego boost to see that this gorgeous woman in front of her may like her back a little. “But I don't. No boyfriend either, for the record. Just a happily single Virgo with hair for days.”  
  
Nicole finally braved a look up and the pair shared a soft, shy smile as their eyes met, matching blushes adorning their cheeks and tips of their ears. Nicole's tongue briefly poked out before she bit down on her lower lip and Waverly's eyes may or may not have been pulled down by the acton and she may or may not have been caught. “I wasn't fishing. For the record.”  
  
“Sure you weren't.” Waverly couldn't help but throw the officer a flirty wink, but left it at that for today. There was a lot for her to sift through with all of this before she would feel comfortable going any further. It wasn't that Waverly had an issue with Nicole having a secret. Everyone had their secrets and she hoped with time that Nicole would tell her, but it was that now that she saw that she wasn't alone in her feelings she knew a relationship between them was a real possibility. It was all well and good when in the realm of possibilities, but now that it was possible her feelings and her heart would be on the line she needed a minute.  
  
“The kittens are up in my room. They're so little I don't want them getting lost somewhere in the house or getting out somehow or, God forbid, getting stepped on or hurt. Once they're a little bigger they'll get the run of the whole house, but honestly I'm not ready to hear Wynonna constantly complaining about that yet,” she looked up to see a question on the redhead's face and smiled. “Do you want to see them?”  
  
This Waverly could do. They could talk kittens and play with them and it would be safe – a safe topic, a safe activity.  
  
“So badly! As long as you're okay with it. I don't want to intrude.”  
  
“Nonsense,” Waverly waved her off. “I offered.” Finished with their sandwiches, Waverly set their plates in the sink for later and showed Nicole up the stairs to her room where eight cats sat waiting just behind the door.  
  
“Oh my goodness!”  
  
Waverly's heart absolutely melted as she watched the normally so put together officer go nuts over a couple of kittens. There were so many different sides to Nicole. There was Nicole the mother who was all happy smiles and warm hugs with her daughter, but boundaries and limits. There was Nicole the officer who was strong and confident and authority while also radiating this energy that made you feel like everything would be okay. Unless you were on the wrong side and then you felt absolutely screwed. Then there was Nicole the woman who was nervous and funny and flirty. Then there was the Nicole with the secret. Nothing bad Waverly hoped, but she could sense Nicole was going through something, or had gone through something, and despite the mask she put on the redhead was barely keeping her head above water sometimes. Waverly just really really hoped whatever this secret was it was nothing that had hurt Nicole. Or, God forbid, Mackenzie.  
  
But this Nicole...this might be Waverly's favorite yet. She was just happy and looked so sweet on the floor in her sheriff's deputy uniform surrounded by kittens; like a weight had been lifted and she was allowing herself to simply be. Waverly really would have rather the uniform be on the floor without Nicole in it, but both were currently in her bedroom. It would have to do for now.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to get glimpses of Nicole's story...  
> I'm a few chapters ahead in my writing and they're still on this weekend, so...do with that information what you will. I hope it's building to something great ;)
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS to those of you who celebrate it! I hope it is as stress-free as possible!
> 
> Side note - anyone else going to ClexaCon?!! Come talk to me! It'll be my first one and I won't know a damn soul! They just announced WayHaught will be there and I am FREAKING! It's on my birthday weekend too, so it's going to be EPIC! WayHaught, Avalance and my birthday....oh my!


	8. All Systems Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly makes a decision, Earp sister banter and WayHaught flirting

****Waverly closed her textbook with a sigh and rubbed the sore spot at the back of her head, picking up a pen and crossing the assignment off her list. That was one thing done and all she could physically and mentally do for the rest of the night. Aside from the fact that everything hurt, she was already past the point where her vision was blurry. If she had to read one more word it was quite possible she would vomit. Thankfully she didn't so that was that.  
  
As if to make sure she didn't so much as try, Gaia jumped up onto the bed right on top of the book. “Hey little mama,” Waverly cooed, taking the cat into her arms. It wouldn't last too much longer, but Waverly's bed was one of the only spots Gaia could go to escape the kittens. The bed, desk and dresser. The kittens were dangerously close to being able to get up onto the bed with their sharp little baby claws. Only a matter of time. The desk and dresser would take longer as they had no way to sink their little claws in and climb those. Those were straight jumps they wouldn't be able to do for a while yet. Possibly not even before they went to their new homes.  
  
Which brought up another subject... “Chrissy asked if she could have one of your kittens. She will be a good mommy. Not sure if Perry really wants a cat, but he'll do it for her. He would be good to it too. I asked Jeremy, but he's allergic. Not really sure cats are Rosita's thing, but I could ask her too.” There was zero chance of Dolls taking one and, even though cats didn't require as much care as say a dog, Doc probably wasn't home enough for one either. That still left the majority needing homes. “Maybe I can sell Chrissy on two...”  
  
It was late enough that the kittens were all sleeping curled up together in their basket of blankets. Checking her watch Waverly saw it was past when Alice would have gone to bed. Nicole insisted on taking Alice at least for tonight as she knew how badly Waverly would need to rest and how much of a hands-on aunt she was. With Alice there she argued that Waverly would get no rest and no work done. She wasn't wrong.  
  
Waverly was still confused about Nicole. In her experience someone she was romantically involved with hiding things wasn't good, but she had only ever really been romantically involved with Champ and he was just an ass so she couldn't base all her knowledge of relationships on theirs. Though it was the only one she had, and she and Nicole weren't – yet – romantically involved. She also understood that she and Nicole didn't know each other all that well. They had only just really started talking. Whatever it was she was keeping to herself - Waverly was going to try not to think of it as _hiding_ or a _secret_ anymore because was it really hiding or a secret if she hadn't asked? - wasn't any of her business. It wasn't like they were together and she was hiding the fact that she was seeing anyone else on the side like Champ.  
  
Waverly sat up straighter as a thought hit her. Nicole could very well be seeing someone else. Earlier they had discussed Waverly's relationship status, but not Nicole's. The other woman could just have a naturally flirty personality and not mean anything by it. Could that be what she was keeping to herself? Before she could think better of it she sent her sister a text asking if she knew. They worked together surely if Nicole had someone Wynonna would know. Surely _that_ was something she would have told Waverly. Her sister wasn't cruel. If she knew Nicole was taken she never would have encouraged this. Nicole and her daughter came to town by themselves, but Nicole was obviously attractive and kind and smart, so she could have found someone in the short time they'd been here.  
  
Thinking of her sister and Nicole brought up another thought. The redhead had somehow gained the trust of Wynonna Earp. Waverly could count the people her sister trusted on one hand, and to have earned her trust so quickly was unheard of. Before she could continue with that thought her phone vibrated beside her and she quickly snatched it right up, nearly dropping it on her cat's head in her haste.

 **Wynonna:**  
I thought you werent talking to  
me about haughtshit anymore

 **Waverly:  
**It's just a question Wynonna 

 **Wynonna:  
** A question about something you  
banned me from speaking to you  
about  
  
Waverly sighed. Damn could her sister hold a grudge. Usually it didn't last very long when her baby sister was involved, but it sucked in the meantime.

 **Waverly:  
**I said I was sorry

 **Wynonna:  
** Only sorry because you want  
information i have

 **Waverly:  
** So you know? 

 **Wynonna:**  
Of course i do. There's very little  
that goes on in this town i don't  
know about. Is there a reason  
you can't ask her yourself

 **Waverly:  
** I thought there was very little  
you didn’t know about?

 **Wynonna:  
** Brain trauma has made you  
sassy  
**Wynonna:  
** I like it  
**Wynonna:  
** Haught will too if you ever grow  
a set  
**Wynonna:  
** But if one of you were to be  
packing i gotta bet on red so  
maybe tone it down a smidge

 **Waverly:  
**Please Wy

 **Wynonna:  
** Can you really not tell how  
badly she drools over you? I  
feel like i should stick a towel  
in her pocket whenever your  
around  
  
Waverly smirked, but at the same time felt the need to rub her temples. What ever happened to a simple 'yes' or 'no' answer?  
  
**Wynonna:  
** She is crazy about you! If you really  
cant see that then maybe its time  
to get some new contacts  
  
Waverly thought for a minute, taking her glasses off and setting them on the table beside her. It had actually been a while since she'd had an eye exam. Her glasses prescription had to be expired by now, but she hardly wore them so she figured it didn't matter too much. Only at night or when she had to do a lot of reading or work on her laptop. Wouldn't be a terrible idea to make an appointment. Maybe they would have an opening this weekend since she had some time on her hands.  
  
**Wynonna:  
** Since you really need it  
spelled out  
**Wynonna:  
** Nicole Haught is SINGLE  
**Wynonna:  
** And a LESBIAN  
**Wynonna:  
** And INTO YOU  
**Wynonna:  
** GO. FOR. IT.  
  
Waverly couldn't help but smile at that. But there was still something making her pause.

 **Waverly:  
** What about what you two  
talked about this morning?

 **Wynonna:  
** It's nothing that would get  
in the way babygirl. I  
promise. Look i get your  
scared. Your relationship  
with dickwad only brought  
you pain. But thats not how  
relationships are supposed  
to go. You can find that  
special person and have a  
great relationship. Nicole  
is a good bet. If anyone  
is worth risking your  
heart for its her

 **Waverly:  
**Thanks Wynonna. Love you

 **Wynonna:** U2  
  
With a smile on her face Waverly flipped out of her chat with her sister and went to her thread with Nicole. She might not know whatever Nicole was keeping to herself, but if Wynonna trusted her that was more than good enough. Wynonna would move heaven and earth to protect her, so if she said to go for it Waverly would do just that.  
  
Mind made-up.  
All systems go.  
  
Before she could start a text to the officer, another came through from Wynonna.  
  
**Wynonna:  
** O btw I slept with Dolls  
  
For the second time that night Waverly almost dropped her phone.

 **Waverly:  
** You WHAT? You've been  
gone for like 12 hours.   
Aren't you working?

 **Wynonna:  
** Dont be such a prude.  
Maybe slept isnt the right   
word. I rocked his world.   
Surprised you didn't feel   
the ground shake

 **Waverly:  
**I'm calling you

 **Wynonna:  
** No can do. In the car with  
Dolls  
  
Waverly groaned. She had been waiting for this for a while and needed to talk about it!

 **Waverly:  
**Please tell me you have  
clothes on

 **Wynonna:  
** I can send you a pic if you  
like ;)  
  
Waverly shook her head, but chuckled fondly all the same. Sometimes the things Wynonna did would really bother her – well not bother so much as embarrass - but for the most part she hoped her sister never changed. Wynonna was so unapologetically herself it gave Waverly the strength to be herself too.

 **Waverly:  
**We will be talking about  
this later

 **Wynonna:**  
Remember that time when  
you cut me out of talking  
about a certain person you  
liked? My turn  
  
Waverly's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. Just to make sure she re-read her sister's text a few times, but yes..her sister actually admitted she liked Dolls! Not in those exact words, but it was there. This was huge. To this day Waverly couldn't remember Wynonna ever saying she liked Doc. Or anyone else she had been with. Unfortunately Waverly knew that if she called her sister out on it or said anything, even just the barest whisper of a hint, Wynonna would clam up and maybe even go so far as to stop whatever was happening between her and Dolls from actually happening. So she allowed herself a few seconds to fangirl internally – she really really liked them together – and moved on.

 **Waverly:  
** I said I was sorry. How long  
are you going to keep  
this up?

 **Wynonna:  
**Little longer for sure

 **Waverly:  
** Okay, well let me know   
when you're done

 **Wynonna:**  
New plan. I'll talk about  
it and give ya all the  
deets if you get it together  
and ask officer haughtpants  
out.

 **Waverly:  
**I highly doubt I want 'all   
the deets'

 **Wynonna:  
** New new plan -  i give  
them to you if you  
DONT ask her out  
  
Waverly huffed. Despite what her sister said, she was far from a prude. The sisters have been known to discuss their sex lives. That is to say, Wynonna mostly told Waverly things she didn't particularly want to know. Maybe it was the romantic in her, but Waverly believed this sort of stuff should stay between the people who were involved. Or maybe she was just embarrassed she could never share any good sex stories until Wynonna barged in on her and Rosita....either way, Waverly had far too much knowledge of her sister's sex life.

 **Wynonna:**  
Seriously babygirl Nicole   
has been through some   
shit. She deserves  
someone good in her life.  
So do you  
**Wynonna:**  
God this is too girly for me   
so ill tell ya what...you have   
until i get back to ask her   
out or you better sleep with  
your phone someplace  
the sun don't shine because   
I will steal it and ask her   
out for you

 **Waverly:  
**You wouldn't

 **Wynonna:**  
Desperate times baby  
girl. Desperate times  
  
Waverly sent a reply back with the middle finger emoji and a bunch of hearts then went back to texting Nicole. What was she supposed to say, exactly? 'Hey so I like you and my sister, who would NEVER speak anything but the God’s honest truth, says you like me too so wanna go out?' Waverly let her head fall back with a groan. It would be much easier if Nicole would ask her out, but Waverly prided herself on being a strong, independent woman. If she wanted something she could go and get it herself. Not like Nicole had made a move yet so if she waited for that she might be waiting a while and when Waverly saw something she liked she didn’t want to wait.  
  
After a lot longer than Waverly would admit, she settled on asking how the night went with the girls. Alice was her niece, and was supposed to be her responsibility this weekend, so only made sense she would want to text Nicole and see how her first sleepover went. It only now hit Waverly that Nicole was the only person outside of family to ever watch Alice or keep her overnight. Even Gus had only ever had her overnight a small handful of times in four years. It made her happy and sad at the same time. Happy that Wynonna trusted someone else with her daughter, and that that someone was a person Waverly _really_ really liked. Would make dating her much easier - if they ever got to that point - and it showed her sister _did_ actually have the ability to trust other human beings. Waverly was starting to think her sister had lost the ability to trust anyone other than her.  
  
But it also made her sad because Alice was getting older. Gone were the days when she really _needed_ her. Granted it was just a weekend, but not too long ago Alice wouldn't have been able to go that long without seeing her mother or Waverly or Doc. The little girl would only need her less and less as time went on so she had to make the most of the time they had.  
  
To make sure she didn't sit there obsessing until she got a response that may not even come until morning as it was kind of late, Waverly went about getting ready for bed.  
  
Of course she couldn't stop herself from thinking about what she would ask Nicole to do when she finally mustered up the courage. While they talked quite a lot yesterday, Waverly knew absolutely zero about what Nicole liked to do on a date. Was she someone who liked to do the whole dinner and a movie thing? Or was she more dinner and drinks? Or maybe no eating or drinking or movie. Waverly did know that Nicole liked the outdoors and being active so maybe something along those lines. Maybe a hike? Or she knew a lot of people with horses who would let her borrow two for a bit maybe Nicole would like to go riding? Did Nicole like horses? Wynonna hated them, but Waverly loved them. Waverly wasn't super outdoorsy herself, but she didn't dislike the outdoors. She was always up for learning new things. Especially as a way to get closer to Nicole.  
  
Nicole had brought up the fair that would be at Alice and Mackenzie's preschool on Sunday. Maybe . . . No. Even if, by some miracle, Waverly gathered the courage to ask Nicole out that quickly they would have the girls with them and how romantic would that be? A smile slowly spread over the brunette's face as her mind brought up a picture of her and Nicole walking together hand in hand as the girls skipped together just ahead of them, stealing kisses that tasted like cotton candy and cuddling together under the guise of staying warm as the sun went down. It could still be magical...  
  
Despite trying to keep her mind off of waiting for her phone, as soon as she heart the familiar _ding_ of a new text message Waverly ran out of the bathroom and back in her bedroom to answer. It might seem a little overeager, but at this point she didn't particularly care.  
  
**Nicole:  
** Hey! Everything went well.  
Alice is so so sweet. The  
girls had a blast together!  
Took a while for them to  
settle down and get  
to sleep, but they did!  
  
There were a couple of pictures along with the text. Alice and Mackenzie in the car on the way to Nicole's with big, bright smiles on their faces, the girls outside playing soccer, inside eating pizza in a fort made of couch cushions and blankets while wearing what looked like princess dresses and the last one they were both passed out in their pajamas inside the fort.  
  
**Nicole:  
** Don't worry, I put them in  
bed after I took the last  
one. Neither moved a  
muscle!  
  
Waverly plopped herself down onto her bed with a sigh. While she was happy Alice hadn't given Nicole any trouble and the girls had fun together, it didn't really give her much to respond to. Thankfully another text came through and saved her the trouble of thinking of a follow up. One Waverly could indeed reply to.  
  
**Nicole:  
** How are you feeling? Did you  
get some rest?  
  
Determined to draw this conversation out for as long as she could, Waverly smirked.

 **Waverly:  
**Define 'rest'

 **Nicole:  
** Waverly...Do I have to go over  
there and tuck you into bed  
myself?  
  
The noise that came out of Waverly at that could only be described as a squeak. Nicole was flirting. She _had_ to be with that. Well, two could play at that game. If, by some twist of fate, Wynonna was wrong and Nicole wasn't interested this could later simply be written off as some light joking between friends...Or if it was received badly, a byproduct of her head injury.

 **Waverly:  
**Don't tempt me, officer...

 **Nicole:  
** What if I wanted to tempt you?  
  
Waverly closed her eyes, took a deep breath and counted to three. Even with the changes she felt earlier, there hadn't been this blatant flirting. Going from getting nothing back to any of her advances to this was quite the change of pace.  
  
“Then you're doing a damn good job."

 **Waverly:  
** I would say you don't have to  
tempt someone who is more  
than willing.

Feeling her face flush, Waverly took off the sweater she had put on over her pajamas. With the way this conversation was going she may not even need her bonus blanket tonight. It wasn't just Nicole's flirting heating her up, but the risk she was taking in being so bold in return. They had never talked like this and Waverly didn't want to scare the other woman off by being too brazen, but at the same time this was a good way to show Nicole she was interested. By now Nicole had to know Waverly didn't normally act like this so the redhead would see the intent behind the words.  
  
Wynonna was right, Waverly was scared. Her one and only relationship had been a shit show. It's not that she thought Nicole was anything like Champ, but putting your heart out there was always a little daunting. Especially when you felt so strongly for another person.  
  
**Nicole:  
** Don't say things you don't  
mean Ms. Earp

 **Waverly:  
**I never do

Waverly sat there nervously clutching her cell in her hands watching the seconds tick by. Not long after she sent the text she saw the little dots signaling that Nicole was typing out a response, but it never came. After three minutes she was about to send another text apologizing and asking Nicole to forget what she said when she realized she didn't want to. If what she said was too much or unwanted she would rather know now so she could start trying to get over her feelings rather than taking what she said back and continuing to hope if the redhead didn't feel the same way. So she plugged her phone in and went back to her nightly routine. After brushing her teeth and giving Gaia and the sleeping kittens a quick once over she crawled into bed.  
  
Nicole still hadn't responded, but Waverly steeled herself from her gut reaction to take everything back, reminding herself that knowledge was power and it was better to know one way or the other. Someway, somehow she had developed powerful feelings for a woman she didn't really know. They were finally starting to get to know one another and with every new thing she learned it only confirm that she should listen to her heart more because Nicole seemed truly amazing and she felt such a strong connection to her. A connection that still scared her. Her feelings and this connection made her feel vulnerable and being vulnerable wasn't something Earp's did well. But it was a good kind of scared. Or at least Waverly hoped it was. The kind of scared where she felt like she was hurdling full speed toward the edge of a cliff, but _if_ Nicole was with her she didn't need anyone there to catch her because she knew that with the redhead by her side she would fly. She just hoped Nicole would be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say I am very much aware of the difference between "your" and "yours" Wynonna Earp doesn't give a shit. She's too busy to waste time on grammar or punctuation or spelling or things like that.  
> I've sort of switched canon Nicole and Waverly here. Whereas Nicole came into Wynonna Earp with confidence and swagger, Waverly does in here. Waverly was cautious and confused, that's Nicole here. Fits better for this story. Love to see you all starting to think of what Nicole's backstory is. I'll say a couple of things about that - Nicole was not raped, but it does involve Mackenzie....and a whole bunch of other stuff.  
> I'd be happy to discuss if anyone would like. There isn't a way to message on here, but I can send along my email or my twitter and y'all can slide into my DMs ;)  
> And a big THANK YOU for all of those reviewing or leaving kudos or just reading. I love hearing what you all think and itnteracting with you guys!


	9. Grey Area

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is a gay mess, Waverly is just a mess (with a concussion and bruises and just feeling like complete shit, loses it), and sweet WayHaught almost date (if you squint, it's TOTALLY a date!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of apologize for all these text conversations. Just recently sort of started really liking them when I read them in other fics so decided to spice things up a bit.  
> I spent a few days going back and forth writing this chapter, but I wrote the part where Nicole cooks on November 28th and right as I was thinking about it and what to have Nicole make, Kat Barrell posted a picture of her eating vegan ramen so, being the creeper I am, I looked up the restaurant and found what was in it and put it in my fic :)  
> I just BARELY got this posted today. Work is kicking my ass so I have much less writing time lately. Hoping to spend a good chunk of time this weekend writing, so there's that :)

****Waverly woke up slowly. That is to say she fought every aspect of waking up. From the increase in her breathing and heart rate, to the light coming in from the curtains she failed to fully close last night or that one of the kittens messed with and opened, to her bladder calling her name – loudly - to the soft sounds of little paws on the floor, to the reminder that Nicole never responded to her last text-  
  
_Nicole._  
  
That did the trick, as any and all thought of the redhead seemed to do, and Waverly was suddenly wide awake and reaching for her phone which, thankfully, had about a dozen texts from Nicole.  
  
**Nicole:  
**I am so so sorry! I fell  
asleep before pressing  
send!  
**Nicole:** **  
** I promise I am NOT  
the kind of asshole to  
leave a girl hanging  
likethat  
**Nicole:** **  
** Especially not you,  
Waverly.  
**Nicole:** **  
** But I really am sorry. I  
guess I was more tired  
than I thought. I had  
an early shift and then  
with the girls...I just  
passed out. It had  
nothing to do with you  
I'm really sorry! I  
would send the  
response I had that I  
never sent, but I'm  
guessing the time  
for that has passed...  
**Nicole:** **  
** And now It's super  
early and I really  
hope you're sleeping  
and I haven't woken  
you up with these.  
Text me when you  
wake up. Only if you  
want to, of course.  
But I'd really like to  
continue this  
conversation sometime ;)  
  
So it was a bit less than half a dozen, but still...it made Waverly smile and something loosen in her chest. Something she hadn’t even been aware of, but whatever it was she felt loosen with each text until it had dissolved completely.

 _Especially not you, Waverly_  
  
With a smile on her face, Waverly immediately responded.

 **Waverly:  
** I have a couple of things  
to finish up for my classes,  
but after that do you  
want  to come over?

Nicole's response came immediately.

 **Nicole:** ****  
How long will those  
couple of things take?

 **Waverly:  
** Depends if you're  
coming over or not

 **Nicole:  
** You know I have the  
girls right?

Waverly rolled her eyes. No, she had no idea...

 **Waverly:  
** You know I have pretty   
much every Disney movie   
ever made right? Along  
with a house full of  
toys? I'm sure they  
can entertain themselves  
for a bit...

Waverly bit her lip as the little dots indicating Nicole was typing a response kept disappearing then reappearing. Rereading her last text she realized it sounded a lot less innocent than she intended.

 **Waverly:  
**I didn't mean that  
how it sounded! Just  
for us to spend some  
time together.  
Platonically.  
Okay, so not really  
platonically, but like...  
to talk...I'm messing   
this all up aren't I?

 **Nicole:**    
Not at all!  
**Nicole:** **  
** Can you be done by  
1 or so? Girls will  
have played all  
morning and had  
lunch and be ready  
to relax for a bit.  
We could put one  
of those Disney  
movies on and get  
to know one another.  
**Nicole:** **  
** As long as you're  
feeling up to it!  
If you aren't today  
we can do this another  
time. I took Alice  
so you could rest!  
  
Waverly melted a little. There were butterflies in her stomach, her pulse was racing and her palms were sweaty. It all felt amazing! She had never felt anything like this when talking to someone before and it was one of the best feelings in the world. As far as she could see Nicole was amazing. The redhead was a loving mother, a force to be reckoned with in her unfairly sexy uniform, a _ridiculously good shot_ according to her sister, intelligent, thoughtful, considerate, and absolutely the most beautiful woman Waverly had ever seen. And, for some reason, seemed to like Waverly. Or at least liked flirting with her. Wynonna was sure Nicole felt the same way Waverly did and Waverly was so sure she had felt things coming from the redhead before even if the other woman hadn't wanted to act on it, but for whatever reason it now seemed she did want to. Act on it, that is.  
  
Hopefully today they could sort through the gray area and lay things out in black and white.  
  
With a quick text telling Nicole she could absolutely be finished by then and a little white lie saying she felt great - surely with some painkillers, food and a bit of rest it would be true - they cemented their plans and Waverly hopped out of bed with a spring in her step.

* * *

  
Waverly Earp was a woman on a mission.  Her first mission had been to make the house look presentable. Check. Second mission was to take care of herself - hot relaxing shower, medicine, food, a little meditation. Check check check check. Her third mission had been to get all her coursework she had to do this weekend done which, granted, should have been her first mission, but she was glad it wasn't because she was having a lot of trouble with it. As much as she wanted to see Nicole today this had to come first. There was no way she could let herself get behind with her studies because with the amount of work required she would never be able to catch up again. When she stayed ahead of the work she had more wiggle room, but falling behind was _not_ an option.  
  
Waverly wasn't sure if it was her concussion or if she was just tired or stuck in her assignments – she had a strong hunch it was a combination of all three - but she was getting nowhere fast. Having plans with Nicole wasn't helping. All she wanted to do was get through her work so she could see the other woman and it was just making her more frustrated. The more frustrated she got the harder it was to get anything done. As much as she wanted to see the redhead, she needed to step away for a bit. Maybe take a nap and then get back to her homework with fresh eyes. Her courses were a top priority.  
  
So, extremely reluctantly, at 12:15 she picked up her phone and called Nicole.  
  
_"_ _Hey!”  
  
_Waverly sighed. This was so unfair. “Hey Nicole.”  
  
_“Uh oh. That doesn't sound good. Are you okay?”  
  
_“Honestly? No. My head is killing me and I can't get through this one assignment to save my life. It should be easy!”  
  
_“Waverly, cut yourself some slack. You have a concussion. If I know you you're probably pushing yourself too hard. You are supposed to be resting.”  
  
_“I know, but I just want to...”  
  
_“To what?”_ Nicole asked and Waverly rolled her eyes at the smirk clear as day in her voice. _“To see me?”  
  
_“So cocky.”  
  
_“That wasn't a no.”  
  
_Waverly was barely holding the tears back at this point. It was a combination of things; her head hurt, she was tired and sore, this assignment seemed to get harder with every minute that passed (It was for her 'Banned from the Bible' course which was honestly her current favorite, but it involved translating some original texts and her translations just were not making any sense. Hebrew was one of the first languages she studied when going for her degree so it really shouldn't have been that hard, but Biblical Hebrew had never been her strong suit. Nothing about religion was really. Waverly prided herself on being spiritual, not religious. Then she tried to get the texts from their original translations which had been in Greek and that was making even less sense.), and all she really wanted to do was finally tell Nicole how she felt and hear how Nicole felt so they could move forward one way or another, but nothing was going right.  
  
_“Waves..?”  
  
__Shit._ At the concern in Nicole's voice, Waverly wiped her eyes and tried to put a smile on her face. “I'm sorry.” The care she could feel coming from the other woman absolutely did not make her cry harder. At this point Waverly just figured herself a lost cause. It got that way sometimes. When she just felt so super shitty the tears just would not stop for any reason.  
  
_“You have nothing to be sorry about.”  
  
_“It's just a lot at once, you know?”  
  
_“I do. I really do. Do you need anything?”  
  
_Waverly looked up in a futile attempt to stop the tears from falling. Honestly she just needed a minute and then she would end the call and could lose her cool, but the last thing she wanted to do was look like the woman who cried over her homework. “No. I'm uh...I'm okay.”  
  
_“It's okay to not be okay, Waverly. I have days like that too sometimes. I get very teary when I'm sick and then if one thing goes wrong I just lose it.”  
  
_“Really?”  
  
_“Yeah.”_ Nicole chuckled softly on the other end of the call. _“You're human. You are allowed to feel things. You are allowed to have bad days. You are allowed to lose it because it feels like nothing is going right and you didn't feel good to start. You are allowed to not be one hundred percent all the time. There's only so much a person can take. It doesn't change what a strong, incredible woman you are.”  
  
_“It doesn't...” Waverly tried to think of a way to say this without sounding needy, but she was this far gone already what was one more thing? “Change what you think of me?”  
  
_“Are you kidding? Absolutely not. Waverly, it takes strength to show your emotions. Nowadays everyone is forced to keep how they're feeling hidden. It is beyond me how pretending you don't have feelings is a sign of anything good. It's unhealthy. It's good to let your feelings out. Feelings and emotions can be scary so to let them out, to let yourself feel them, to own them takes guts. And honestly...honestly Waves I'm honored you feel comfortable enough with me to not hide how you're feeling.”  
  
_Waverly smiled. Nicole was so beyond anything she could have expected in another person. Waverly didn’t think of herself as a superficial person, actively tried to look beyond what was on the outside, but it was Nicole’s looks that first attracted her. She was human just as anyone else and that tended to be what people noticed first, but it was as she got to know the redhead even - through two minute conversations in the parking lot - that she really started to fall. Looks were just the surface, but everything Nicole was drew Waverly in more and more each day.  
  
With Nicole, Waverly felt safe. Not just physically, but emotionally. She couldn’t remember when any of her friends had told her it was okay to cry. Hell, even Wynonna had been known to tell her to _“cut the waterworks”_ a time or two, but Nicole....Nicole was...Nicole was Nicole and there was no other way of explaining it.  
  
They talked a bit longer. Waverly calmed down at Nicole's comforting words and was able to get some actual words out herself. Nicole assured Waverly that it was okay for her to cancel and take some time for herself. _“Sometimes it's needed. Sometimes you just need a day to let loose, unwind and recharge so you can get back to it. And you have a concussion, girl. I promise we can reschedule and do something another time. Just the two of us.”_ It wasn't until Nicole got a genuine laugh out of Waverly that the redhead let her go and they said their goodbyes. Waverly still felt like crap, but a lighter sort of crap.  
  
It wasn't exactly rare for Waverly to cry, but it was rare for her to let anyone see her do so. She was very emotional by nature and tended to wear her heart on her sleeve, but outside of the cocoon of safety and security that was her bedroom she tried so hard to be strong. Someone always needed her to be strong. Most of the time it was her sister. Whether Wynonna needed a sounding board, a moral compass or just someone to make sure she didn't pass out in the toilet bowl. It was often Alice as well. As a little girl she deserved a childhood not to be bogged down by adult problems. If it wasn't either of them it was Gus and Curtis. As much as she was their niece, she was their employee as well and had a job to do. Sometimes it was her friends, but there weren't many issues currently going around they needed help with. Or if there were, they weren't saying. Then there was her degree she was working toward and there was no room for weakness there.   
  
Behind closed doors she could be whoever she wanted, do whatever she wanted, but any place that someone could see or hear her she had to keep her guard up.  
  
Waverly couldn't remember the last time someone had _told_ her it was okay to show her emotions, something the world had taught her was a weakness. Every so often she just got into one of these moods where she just needed to let it all out. Maybe she'd had a frustrating day where nothing seemed to be going right, or maybe she was sick, or had seen one of those horrible commercials for the humane society, or she had been laughing so hard the laughter eventually subsided into sobs that just wouldn't relent. Regardless she knew what would have her feeling better in no time....  
  
Her favorite ice cream with a good movie – that was usually a romantic comedy, but sometimes a good action fic if she wanted to watch something get pummeled – during which she would have a good, cathartic ugly cry until she fell into a restorative slumber and woke up feeling one hundred times lighter....at least that’s how it usually went.  
  
So she grabbed her laptop and crawled into bed, searching for just the right movie. It had to be very specific today. Funny was mandatory. As was her craving for romance after last night and this morning's conversations with Nicole, but she was also feeling a bit of something else. Something that would allow her to mentally check out of her stuck assignment while still being immersed in what she loved. With a smile Waverly pulled up the perfect movie for today. Before getting into it she pressed pause and ran downstairs to grab her ice cream out of the freezer – vegan peanut butter swirl so she could leave it right at the front of the freezer without worrying her sister would steal it - made a pit stop at the bathroom, then got herself nice and cozy before pressing play and letting herself be transported back in time to a land of pharaohs, mummies and curses by way of a ruggedly handsome American adventurer and his sexy British librarian love interest (along with her comic relief brother, of course).  
  
She fell asleep before they found _The Mummy_.

* * *

  
It was many hours later before the first tendrils of consciousness succeeded in pulling Waverly from her slumber. When Nicole was wearing what she was wearing and doing what she doing was why would Waverly want to leave that? The last thing she wanted to do right now was get up. It was so cozy under her four blankets in the little cocoon she seemed to have made herself in her sleep, and her and Nicole's dream selves were living out her wildest fantasies, but once she was awake there was no going back. Sadly. Didn't stop Waverly from scrunching up her face and yelling into her pillow in protest, but as much as she didn't want to she really did need to finish her assignment. And figure out dinner. Her stomach seemed to think it hadn't eaten in three weeks despite her knowing for certain that was not the case. It felt late enough that she probably skipped lunch though and her stomach was in protest. That or it was drawn to the amazing smells wafting into her room.  
  
Waverly's eyes flew open and she sat straight up in bed, nearly flipping her laptop onto the floor. How did her room smell so absolutely delicious right now? As she was trying to shrug off the last of her sleep fog she heard something fall downstairs and nearly jumped out of her skin. Grabbing the baseball bat from beside her nightstand she silently made her way out of her room. When she wanted to she could be quite the sneaky squirrel.   
  
But once she got close enough to the top of the stairs she heard the telltale sound of Alice's laughter and relaxed. Coming down the stairs she heard another small laugh she assumed to be Mackenzie's followed by Nicole's gentle shushing. When she reached the bottom the two girls ran right in front of her from the kitchen to the living room without so much as a wave with what looked like a cookie in each of their collective four hands, giggling conspicuously. Nicole was smiling to herself as she stood at the stove stirring a large pot.  
  
“I'm guessing they not so sneakily swiped dessert?”  
  
Nicole whipped around, the smile on her face faltering for a second. Then she saw Waverly and it grew even bigger. “They aren't very sneaky, but” she said with a wink before turning back to the stove. “It was expected so I made sure we made extra.”  
  
Waverly smiled. Nicole always made sure she had her bases covered. Though that still failed to explain why she was currently doing in her kitchen. “Um Nicole?”  
  
“Why am I here?” Nicole asked with a smirk.  
  
“Well I imagine it's probably because your parents loved each other very much,” Waverly quipped with a smirk. Just being in Nicole's presence was making her feel better than anything else she had tried today. There was something about the redhead. Some sort of calming...essence that just radiated off her. Waverly felt lighter. Her head still killed and she still had her damn assignment to work on, but right now all she could do was smile.  
  
“Ha ha.” The redhead deadpanned with a raised brow. “I see you've got jokes. That mean you're feeling better?”  
  
Waverly grimaced as a particularly nasty pain ripped through her skull and reached for the bottle of painkillers on the table, pouring two into her hand. She popped them into her mouth just as Nicole handed her a glass of water. “Here. Sit.”  
  
Taking the glass Waverly did as she was told. Nicole watched for a moment before turning back to the stove, turning the burner off and opening the cabinets in search of something. “To answer your unasked question, I was worried about you. Bowls?”  
  
Waverly pointed to the cabinet to the other side of the sink. “Bottom shelf.”  
  
“Thanks,” Nicole went to the cabinet and pulled out two bowls. “Wynonna left me a key incase Alice needed something and you were out or resting and...you just...you seemed so sad on the phone. I know you have a lot of work to do and you're in pain, so I just wanted to do something little like make dinner to help. One less thing for you to worry about. I did text you a heads up, but judging by the baseball bat you didn't get it?”  
  
Waverly chuckled, leaning the bat up against the doorframe. “No, I haven't checked my phone yet.”  
  
“I'm sorry,” Nicole said sheepishly, grabbing utensils from the drawer and bringing them and the full bowls to the table. “I tried to keep them quiet.”  
  
“No, no,” Waverly waved her off. “You came and made dinner. Totally makes up for it. And totally my fault for not checking my phone.”  
  
A beat of awkward silence passed as the two sat at the table together. Waverly's head was still swimming. Going from being dead asleep, to hearing a noise downstairs and her mind assuming someone broke-in, to Nicole being here cooking them dinner. It was a lot to process all at once with a concussion and a monster of a homework assignment still on her mind working against her.  
  
Thankfully the redhead didn't let the silence go too long. “I didn't know what you liked, but I'm _obsessed_ with ramen. It's been my go-to when I've been injured or sick or sad or overall just feeling shitty since I don't even know when. It's the _ultimate_ comfort food. I ate at least one bowl a day my entire pregnancy. Uh...it's not exactly vegan as Alice thankfully informed me. I thought they'd be fine I mean they're just noodles, but Alice was insistent that, _“Auntie Waverly won't eat that.”_ I uh...” Nicole ducked her head, a faint pink dusting covering her cheeks that Waverly could _not_ look away from. “Took a page out of your book and did a little research. Turns out the noodles themselves usually are, but not the spices. I figured even if the spices were packaged separately you'd prefer to support something vegan from the start so we went to that health food store just outside of town and I found vegan ramen and a recipe to spice it up a bit.”  
  
It all came out so fast that it took Waverly a minute after Nicole finished talking to understand what she had said, but once she did a warmth blossomed in her chest. Anyone could tell Nicole was nervous. Nervous she had gone too far, nervous Waverly just wanted to be alone right now and she was intruding, nervous Waverly wouldn't like it? Waverly didn't need to taste the food to know she would like it. Aside from it smelling like Heaven, the amount of thought Nicole put into this meant more than she could articulate.  
  
Not only did Nicole come over to make her dinner, but she took two hyper preschoolers to a store no short drive away, found a recipe to make something she loved vegan for Waverly then came over and made it. As she clearly wanted to make Waverly dinner she could have come over and made something from ingredients they had at the house, but as always Nicole went the extra step. It was taking real, focused effort not to reach across the table and kiss the redhead.  
  
Whatever it was it looked amazing. Waverly could make out tofu, corn, spinach, nori, shiitake mushrooms, pea shoots and various spices swimming around the broth with the ramen. It honestly looked like a dish she would see a picture of on instagram.  
  
“It's vegan spicy miso ramen.”  
  
Now Waverly was white-knuckling her seat to stop herself from kissing Nicole. How was it possible for this woman to be so sweet and caring and attentive? And they weren't even dating! Waverly could only imagine how much more she would be if they were. Hopefully it was more of a _when_ than an _if.  
  
_A chorus of giggles came from the other room, breaking Waverly's trance. _The girls._ That would get her mind off how Nicole was nervously biting down on her lower lip and how badly she wanted to replace Nicole's teeth with her own. “Are they having this too?”  
  
“Oh, no,” Nicole said with a chuckle. “I'm not sure about Alice, but there is no way I would ever get Mackenzie to even try a little taste of this.” Waverly nodded. There was a very slim chance Alice would try it either. “I made them chicken nuggets and french fries – sweet potato fries. But it was all organic. Got it when we went to get this stuff. I know how important clean eating is to you and supporting ethical, environmentally responsible practices, but Mackenzie is going through this super picky stage right now and-”  
  
“Wait, how do you know that?”  
  
“Wynonna.”  
  
Waverly rolled her eyes. “I'm sure you hear all her complaints.”  
  
“Complaints? She's always telling me how good the stuff you make is.”  
  
“Seriously?” Waverly asked incredulously. Maybe Nicole knew another Wynonna because there was no way she was talking about her sister, but Nicole nodded. “All she does is complain to me about it.”  
  
“Yeah, well, that's what sisters do isn't it?”  
  
Waverly shrugged. She wasn't so sure about that, but it was definitely what her sister did. Regardless, that wasn't the point here. The point was that Nicole had gone out of her way to make this for her. Something that kept to her values and that Nicole thought of as a comfort food. Then she also got the girls things for dinner she thought Waverly would approve of. Even though she had to know Wynonna didn't care, she kept Waverly in mind when feeding her niece.  
  
Waverly had never been the kind to need gifts or big romantic gestures. Little everyday things had always meant so much more to her. She’d always felt they showed how someone felt more than anything else. Maybe it was because some of the small amount of memories she had of her parents were of loud, messy fights followed by grand bouquets being delivered the following morning and plans for a night or weekend out. That wasn’t love. Anyone with money could go out and buy something and with a little planning orchestrate some grand show, but would they wake up a little earlier than they had to to shovel a path to their love’s car and turn it on so it would be warm if it had snowed the night before? Would they leave a post-it on the bathroom mirror reminding their boyfriend or girlfriend, husband or wife that they always looked beautiful no matter what? Would they come over without being asked after driving quite a ways to buy ingredients for dinner with two kids in tow, make them a dinner and then make you a separate dinner, and ask how you were feeling and really, truly care?  
  
“Nicole, really, this is...it was all really sweet. I appreciate it more than you know.”  
  
“I might have some idea.”   
  
Nicole's face flushed a gorgeous shade of pink and Waverly turned to her food to avoid embarrassing the woman. The two shared a shy smile and ate their dinner in a tension – the best kind of tension – filled dinner.


	10. Pretty Damn Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mackenzie is having trouble, Waverly wants Nicole to take one of the kittens, and it's the first snow of the season!

****Vegan spicy miso ramen was Waverly's new favorite food. Vegan spicy miso ramen prepared by Nicole Haught in which the redhead stayed for dinner and gave her warm vegan chocolate chip cookies for dessert was her new favorite memory she actively planned to replay in her mind as often as she could. The food was amazing, the cookies delicious and the company better than the first two combined. This was the best non-date date she had ever been on. Honestly it was the best date she had ever been on even though - _technically_ \- it wasn’t a date, but semantics. With a not-date being this amazing Waverly didn't think she had the mental capacity to imagine what a real date with Nicole would be like. She wouldn't last more than a couple minutes before self combusting.  
  
She had it so _so_ bad.  
  
Alice and Mackenzie were in the other room with a bowl of popcorn between them watching Moana and they were sitting in the kitchen simply talking. Well, talking and drinking wine. Always, _always_ wine. Dinner was long since over and despite Nicole trying to leave as soon as the leftovers had been put away and the kitchen cleaned up, citing Waverly needing to finish her homework at the very least, Waverly had taken out a bottle of wine with a pout and, well, here they sat. Neither were drinking much as she had a head injury and Nicole had to drive herself and the girls back to her house, but it was nice. It was more than nice, actually. It was pretty damn perfect.  
  
“I don't know, she's just...” Waverly used the pause to take a sip of her nearly empty glass of wine – peach moscato, her favorite – and softly smile, encouraging the redhead to continue. “I know we've moved around a lot and it's taken a toll on her, but I hoped by finding a place to really settle down that she would...I don't know. She just seems so...sad.”  
  
“Have you tried taking her to talk to someone?”  
  
Nicole nodded, taking a sip from her own glass. “A couple times, but she just clams up. I'm running out of things I can do and I just want her to be happy. Like, really happy. Not just smiling or laughing for a little bit and then retreating back into herself, you know?”  
  
Waverly nodded sympathetically. Kids were tough. Alice's moods were all over the place. One minute she was laughing and playing the next a full scale meltdown, but for the most part she was a happy kid. She had a good amount of interests and likes, she was friendly and outgoing, she ate and slept well. It was hard to imagine her little spirit not radiating out. Waverly hadn't spent too much time with Mackenzie, but most of the time she had seen her she had looked happy. There had been smiles on her face and even for the little bit of time they had been here today she had been laughing and playing happily, but Waverly knew too well that depression could hide itself when you were on the outside looking in. A happy, smiling face could hide a haunted, restless soul. It was heartbreaking thinking of such a sweet little girl suffering like that. It was heartbreaking thinking of anyone suffering like that.  
  
“I don't want to say she's depressed.” Nicole was quick to say. “I'm giving it a bit more time. We haven't been here long and I'm hoping the structure and routine will help settle her. We've just . . . we've moved around so much. She's never really had a home, you know?”  
  
Waverly nodded like she had any idea what Nicole meant. She didn't, they both knew that, but Waverly wouldn't push. Nicole would tell her when she was ready. Hopefully Nicole was right and once she adjusted to Purgatory Mackenzie would be a happy little girl. Life was hard enough when you were an adult and had adult issues to deal with. Childhood should be a happy time.  
  
“I've been thinking of getting her a pet. She wants a dog, but I'm not sure we're ready for something that big. They need to be walked frequently and potty training her was enough of a nightmare I don't even want to think about housebreaking a puppy. I'm allergic to guinea pigs, but I was thinking maybe a bun-”  
  
“How about a kitten?” Waverly asked, a smile lighting up her face. This was perfect! Looking through the doorway Waverly caught a glimpse of red pigtails and smiled, turning her attention back to Nicole and her own red locks. Now that Waverly had stopped drooling she realized this was probably the first time she had seen Nicole with her hair down. Any way she wore it she was absolutely stunning, but there was something about it down...Waverly could imagine running her fingers through the wavy red tresses, gently tugging at the roots as she brought Nicole's face down to hers-  
  
Waverly shook her head. The drooling had just stopped she didn't need it start again, but the Haughts' red hair had her thinking. “I know just the one too.”  
  
Before Waverly could get too far, Nicole's hand on her wrist pulled her back down to her seat. “Maybe another time?” As much as Waverly wanted to protest, Nicole's calm, caring, concerned eyes brought her back into the moment. There was a assignment she could practically hear calling her name and an injury she would only prolong if she didn't rest. Resting wasn't really something Waverly did on a good day, so that part sort of sucked, but she knew Nicole would check-up on her until she was fully healed and she couldn't lie to her.  
  
“Yeah,” Waverly sighed. “Yeah, you're right.”  
  
“I promise if we decide to get a kitten you are the first person I'll call.”  
  
Waverly couldn't help but brighten at that. The little red runt needed the perfect home and was there anyone more perfect than Nicole Haught?  
  
“But you have homework and should be resting. And I never considered getting a cat so I need to think on that then talk to Mackenzie.”  
  
“Yeah, I know you're right,” the brunette admitted. “I just . . . Tonight was so . . . Like you came over, after going to a store outside of town with two little girls and made us all separate dinners and no one has done anything anywhere near that sweet in I don't know how . . . I mean I've really enjoyed talking to you and getting to know you more and I just don't . . . want it to end, I guess.” By the time Waverly finally stumbled through all that she was blushing a brilliant shade of red, but rather than feeling embarrassed she felt calm. Sure. Confident. There was no way Nicole didn't have some kind of feelings towards her, not after all of this.  
  
And, as always, Nicole had the perfect solution. “How about this? Tonight you hit the books-” At Waverly's groan, Nicole reached over for her other hand – her first had migrated from Waverly's wrist to her hand and hadn't let go - and held them both, pulling forward until Waverly looked back up. “Really flush out that assignment in a way you would be _proud_ to turn in.” Well there went half-assing it. Not that she would actually do that, but she thought about it. “Get a decent amount of sleep, use your discretion there, and _if_ – seriously, _if –_ you feel okay enough tomorrow, we'd love it if you joined us at the school carnival tomorrow afternoon.”  
  
Come hell or high water there was no way Waverly was missing that carnival.  
  


* * *

  
Waverly was missing the carnival.  
  
To be fair Alice, Nicole, Mackenzie and everyone else were also missing the carnival. Because, of course, just because the weather hadn't turned yet for the season didn't mean you wouldn't wake-up to a blanket of snow on the ground, and mounds of the stuff still falling from the sky.  
  
But...since when did Waverly Earp let a little thing like Mother Nature keep her from what she wanted? So they couldn't go to the carnival today? That didn't mean they couldn't all spend time together. The first snow of the year was magical!  
  
There was something the quiet snow brought, especially the first snow. As if the Earth wasn’t prepared yet and didn’t know how to react. Standing outside and hearing snowflakes fall, watching light reflecting off of the snow on the ground, smelling winter in the air...it was all so unbelievably perfect even if only for a few moments.  
  
As soon as she woke-up, which was around 6am because somehow her body just knew, and saw the snow she made a call to an old friend from high school who she used to help with homework. He had a plow and had always told her to let him know how he could repay her for all the free help. At the time he had been trying to get in her pants and she had been with Champ, but once he was aware what he wanted was firmly off the table he still told her to let him know. High school was years ago, but she had never collected.  
  
Just about half the town owed Waverly favors for some reason or another. Whether it be covering their tab at Shorty's out of her own tips, helping with homework or tutoring, or witnessing something they would rather their husband or wife never find out about – that Waverly would then anonymously find a way to tell them because she could not stand that kind of dishonesty, but they never knew it was her and thus the favor was still owed – she had pretty much any issue she could come across covered. Including plowing her out and making sure the roads between the homestead and Nicole's place were clear. Nicole didn't need to be plowed out, but she needed to be able to get over there.  
  
As soon as possible. (Thankfully Nicole had left her address when she picked up Alice’s things, so it wouldn’t be completely stalkerish to show-up unannounced. Only slightly.)  
  
For as impatient as Waverly was she was thankful it took awhile for everything to be plowed. The homestead was pretty far from the rest of town, but thankfully there seemed to be a lull in the snow so at least what was being plowed wasn't being replaced too quickly.  
  
Waverly used the time to give her assignment a final look over. She doubted she would ever be one hundred percent happy about it, but it was up to her standards and would more than likely still get her an A. Then she double checked to make sure everything else she had due was completed and submitted – it was. For about an hour she laid on the floor and played with the kittens. They were getting so big! They were still wobbly, uncoordinated little things that slept most of the time and couldn't get around too well, but their little personalities were starting to come through.  
  
The Gaia look-a-like was nothing at all like her mother. Whereas Gaia was sweet and curious-but cautious, her mini me didn't have an ounce of caution in her. Barreling through everything and everything in her way. Good luck to Chrissy with that. The largest in the litter, one of the orange boys, seemed to be the peacemaker. When his male siblings were having a squabble he would go over and break it up. Bubblegum seemed to be a bit of a clown. Whether it was on purpose or she was just clumsy and spacey had yet to be determined. Bubblegum's twin brother was a bully, but would hopefully grow out of it. The sweetest kitten by far was the little orange runt. There was nothing she loved more than snuggling up with Waverly whenever she was around. She really hoped she could convince Nicole to take her. Just imagining the smile on Mackenzie’s face when she found out the kitten was hers truly warmed her heart.  
  
As soon as she'd given each of the eight cats proper attention Waverly took a quick shower, perhaps taking a little more care in picking her outfit and doing her hair and make-up than she normally would, and grabbed some supplies for the day. Nothing major just some vegan cocoa and marshmallows and other snow day foods, her and Alice's snow gear, her craft box for when the grown-ups not unboundless energy could no longer keep up with two four-year-olds outside so they dragged them in and forced them to sit for five minutes, and lots and lots of hand warmers. Through trial and error Waverly found they worked best when placed by her palms, on the bridges of her feet by her toes and in the back pocket of her pants...a little unconventional, but kept her toasty warm.  
  
It might not be what they had planned, but a day spent out enjoying the first snow of the season then warming up in front of the fire – provided Nicole had a fireplace – sounded even better and Waverly wouldn't wait a single second. Even if that meant waking Nicole and the girls up.  
  
The door was cautiously opened as a sleepy, yet alert Nicole opened the door. “Waves?”  
  
“Hi!” Waverly said energetically. She may have had a cup of hot cocoa, or two, while waiting to be plowed out and getting ready this morning. There would be the inevitable sugar crash later, yes she was like a child that way, but she was just too excited. The first snow of the year practically demanded hot chocolate. Lots of hot chocolate and as a grown ass woman she could have as much as she wanted.  
  
The redhead was clearly still half asleep with her hair sticking up in all directions looking, for all intents and purposes, like a wildfire spreading every and anywhere it could go, but she was also alert. Must be those cop instincts making her hyper vigilant even when clearly just woken from sleep. Seeing it was Waverly at the door and not a threat, Nicole visibly relaxed and gave herself a minute, reaching up to rub her eyes causing Waverly to take a step back.  
  
“Whoa.”  
  
Nicole furrowed her brow in confusion before realizing she was still holding her gun. “Sorry,” she said, putting the safety back on and lowering the weapon.  
  
“Guess it was my turn to surprise you this time,” Waverly joked. “Though that gun could do a lot more damage than my baseball bat, but I get it. Cop instincts, right. You've got yourself and two little girls to protect.”  
  
Nicole smiled, and it was this most adorable, sleepy smile. “Can never be too careful.”  
  
“You are absolutely right.”  
  
It was about this time that Waverly's teeth began to visibly chatter and Nicole seemed to shake out of her sleepy haze and looked past Waverly seeing all the snow outside for the first time. “Shit, Waverly come inside. When did it start snowing?”  
  
Waverly gave Nicole a smile in thanks and stepped inside, careful to stay on the mat as she closed the door behind herself and Nicole moved a picture on the wall where there was a keypad lock. “Uh,” Waverly watched as Nicole keyed in the code and pressed her right index finger to what she assumed was a fingerprint scanner. “Sometime during the night I guess.”  
  
Code and fingerprint accepted, a little door opened and Nicole put her gun away before closing it, re-typing in the code and pressing her finger to the scanner again before putting the picture back over what was clearly a very well protected safe. She couldn't help but wonder how many more of those were located throughout the house. It seemed overkill to Waverly, but she had no idea where Nicole worked before coming to Purgatory. If she worked in a city with a lot of crime and had seen things Waverly couldn't even begin to imagine this was probably normal for her. With time Nicole would see that she didn't need to be so guarded here. Though there were certainly worse things than being cautious and protective. They had a stash of shotguns at the homestead so who was she to judge?  
  
Shaking her head Waverly focused back on Nicole. “I'm sorry to just show up like this and so early, too-”  
  
“Waverly,” Nicole interrupted with a soft smile as she helped the brunette with her outerwear and guided her toward the couch. “Consider this your never expiring invitation. You are always welcome here. And,” she checked her watch with a grimace. “It's not _that_ early. I'm surprised Alice isn’t awake yet, honestly. Wynonna said she’s an early riser.”  
  
Waverly offered Nicole a thankful smile as she handed her a thick grey blanket that she immediately wrapped around herself. “I don't know what it is about the snow, but it always makes Alice sleep an extra hour or two. It's the weirdest thing. Anyway, why am I here, right?”  
  
“Well, I would have asked a bit nicer than that,” Nicole joked with a smirk, grabbing her own blanket and joining Waverly on the couch.  
  
Waverly chuckled. “Well, the first snow of the season is sort of a big deal at our house.”  
  
“I can't really see Wynonna-”  
  
“Okay, so the first snow of the year is a big deal to Alice and I. We make snow people, have a snowball fight, make snow angels and then come inside and sit by the fire...” Waverly noticed Nicole did, in fact, have a fireplace. “Where we drink hot chocolate and do snow day crafts and watch movies. I thought that, since we already had plans today, that we could just shift them a little. I know it's early, but the first snow is serious business. There's a lot to do and it all starts with my traditional snow day breakfast!”  
  
Nicole smiled as some of the excitement radiating off of Waverly started heading her way. “You are really into this, aren't you?”  
  
“You have no idea,” Waverly said with a smile before pausing a moment. From an outside perspective she could see this might be a little much. “Is this too much?”  
  
Now that Waverly took a minute she saw that this was too much. It was 8am, she had woken Nicole up, showed up without an invitation and was expecting this woman to drop whatever she had wanted to do today (outside things were out, but there could be a million things she wanted to do inside) and spend the entire day with her, at the _very_ least. The forecast this morning had said the weather was only going to get worse as the day progressed, so Waverly had made sure she got here as fast as she could before it was no longer a possibility. And she had. And now she was realizing it was awfully presumptuous of her.  
  
But she had just been _so damn_ excited that she hadn't stopped to think. There was something so magical to her about the first snow that Waverly hadn't thought about anything other than wanting to share it with Nicole, Alice and Mackenzie. (She and Alice hadn’t missed a first snow since the little girl was born and Waverly wasn’t about to start now.)  
  
“No, no, not at all,” Nicole reassured with a bright smile and warm hand over Waverly's. “It's cute how excited you are,” the woman said with a blush. “But are you sure you're feeling up to all of this? How did you even get here? The roads look covered.”  
  
Waverly had seen many different versions of Nicole at this point. There was Mommy Nicole, frazzled Nicole, flirty Nicole, cop Nicole, nurse Nicole, and so so many more, but this was the first time Waverly had seen sleepy morning Nicole. Her guard was down a bit more than usual – despite the sexy as hell protective Nicole who opened the door just a few minutes ago – her hair was all crazy from sleep, eyes not quite as bright as usual, lines on her face from her pillow and it was all just so perfect that it gave her the final push because she wanted to see this Nicole more often. Waverly didn't know how things would go between them if ( _when_ ) they did get together. Maybe things would go slow and they wouldn't spend the night together for a while, and Waverly was 100% fine with that, she just wanted to be working toward a time where she would wake up and see this right beside her.  
  
Waverly looked down at Nicole's hand on hers. In a moment of bravery - go big or go home, right - she flipped her hand over and laced their fingers together, braving a peek up to see Nicole bite down on her lower lip. Today was the day. Waverly didn't care what she had to do, but by the end of today Nicole was going to know how she felt and she would know how Nicole felt and they would move forward however they had to after that. But it was all going down today.  
  
The first snow had always been Waverly’s favorite, but she had a feeling that after today it would mean so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all please find my muse and send her back and find me some time somewhere so I will actually have time to write. My daughter has the flu and we have the new kitten so I've had zero time to write. I'm currently writing chapter 12, so I don't have much of a cushion. I know what all I want to happen, but have to get there. There are a couple of different plots, or sections really, of this story and this beginning is just one of them.  
> (BTW I am SOOOOOO excited for the next chapter ;))


	11. This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first snow of the year is always magical

****The day started out exactly how Waverly envisioned. After sitting and chatting on the couch a bit longer as she warmed up and Nicole woke up with steaming cups of tea and coffee, Waverly set about making her snow day breakfast. Nicole offered to help and actually took an interest in vegan cooking. Gone were the gagging noises Wynonna liked to make when she saw Waverly replacing ingredients with vegan options or questions as to how much longer until the ' _normal food’_ would be ready like Champ would always ask. Nicole was genuinely curious as to the health benefits, ethical and environmental reasoning behind Waverly’s decision to become vegan and even asked for some suggestions on things she could do to start eating a little healthier and reducing her own environmental impact.  
  
In fact, they had been so deep into their conversation about it that the first batch of pancakes were definitely burnt. Thankfully they kept an eye on the rest of them and they came out amazing. Light and fluffy and golden. Perfect. The apple cider had just finished warming on the stove and was being put into mugs with a cinnamon stick each – because presentation was important even for four-year-olds – when the pitter patter of little feet was finally heard.  
  
“After ten it’s about damn time,” Nicole joked.  
  
“I told you,” Waverly smirked, setting the plates at the table. “Something about snow makes them sleep longer. Somehow they know they need to sleep longer to wake-up with extra energy.”  
  
“Auntie Wave! Auntie Wave!” Alice cried running into the room and into her aunt's arms, wrapping her little arms and legs around Waverly like a koala and hugging tight. “I smell cinnamon, did it snow?”  
  
“It sure did!”  
  
“Yay!” The little girl cheered. “Snow day breakfast!”  
  
“Kenzie come here!” Alice yelled as she squirmed out of Waverly's arms and ran into the other room, pulling a disheveled redhead behind her. “Auntie made cinnamon apple pancakes!”  
  
“Easy sweetie, give Mackenzie some time to wake up.” Waverly instructed softly, guiding Alice to the table and getting her situated while Mackenzie went to Nicole.  
  
Waverly tried not to watch the pair, not wanting to intrude on a mother/daughter moment, but she couldn't help it. The way Nicole's face lit up whenever she saw her daughter was heartwarming. You could see how much that little girl meant to her.  
  
“Auntie, can I use the cinnamon to stir my cider?”  
  
Waverly smiled down at her niece, taking the seat beside her. “Of course you can. It's tradition.”  
  
A moment later Nicole and Mackenzie joined them, taking their places across the table. “Sorry,” Nicole began. “The Haught's aren't morning people. If I wasn't a cop my day wouldn't start until at least noon.”  
  
“And here I was waking you up early on your day off. Nicole, really, I'm so s-”  
  
Nicole held her hand up. “Seeing your smiling face was a great way to wake-up.”  
  
The pair locked eyes for a long, heated moment. The spell was broken after a few short seconds when Waverly's cheeks flushed and Nicole seemed to realize what she said and both women looked around, but the girls were happily absorbed in eating their food and, being only four, wouldn't have thought anything of the comment anyway. Waverly had to work really hard from stopping herself from saying anything. Anything about how she would love to make that happen for real. To be there lying next to Nicole so that she was the first thing she saw when she woke up. Preferably naked. Anything about how all Nicole had to do was say the word and she would make it happen. Anything about anything relating to that comment.  
  
Nicole cleared her throat, her own face and neck flushing a brilliant shade of pink that had Waverly feeling slightly smug. After so long of things feeling one-sided she was living for all the reactions. It almost felt as though things hadn't been as one-sided as she thought, but that Nicole had been actively schooling her facial responses and her words to appear uninterested. Why she would do that Waverly couldn't begin to understand. In time, she supposed. “What's this apple cider tradition you mentioned?”  
  
“Oh! So Auntie Wave told me that the first snow of the year is magic,” Alice began, speaking through a mouth full of food while Waverly sat back and drank some of her cider. “But you have to do your part to help that magic or it goes away. These are special cinnamon sticks that have all the magic in them. So, to get the magic you have to stir with them a lot so that the magic gets out into the cider. Then we drink the cider and the magic gets in us. Then we go outside and build snow people and make snow angels and have snowball fights and the magic goes from us into the snow. And that's how it you make sure it will keep snowing all winter long. And then when we come in to warm up we have to make sure we get every last bit of the magic out of the cinnamon so we-”  
  
Waverly was pulled from her niece's ramblings by vibrations coming from her pocket. She took her phone out and gave Nicole a quizzical look.

**Nicole:  
** So you're the reason it snows   
so damn much

**Waverly:  
**Oh hush. It's a sweet story

**Nicole:  
** Of course it is. Just wondering   
how to reverse it

**Waverly:  
**Do you not like the snow?

**Nicole:  
** Love it!   
When I'm looking at it from   
inside where I'm warm and   
cozy. Preferably cuddled   
up in front of a roaring fire   
with someone special.   
Maybe some wine…

**Waverly:  
** Let me know when she gets   
here and I'll get the girls out   
of your way ;)

Nicole looked up at Waverly who tried her best to look sweet and innocent, but the officer saw right through that. Since she came to town everyone had been telling her to watch out for the elder Earp, but Waverly could hold her own. She may look like the girl next door, but she was a spitfire underneath. With Wynonna what you saw was what you got, but there was so much more to Waverly than people knew.

**Nicole:  
**You like to tease don't you?

**Waverly:  
**Only you

**Nicole:  
**I'll get you too you know

**Waverly:  
**Promises. Promises.

Waverly loved the way the corners of Nicole's lips curved up into a smirk that very clearly read 'just you wait,' but before either woman could say anything the girls were jumping down from the table and running off in search of snow gear. If Waverly became a little too handsy it was purely because Nicole kept protesting and she wanted a firm grip on the other woman so she couldn't bolt. Thankfully Alice, sweet, perceptive Alice who was always somehow on her aunt's wavelength, kept Nicole trapped with stories of snow days past whenever Waverly had to let go. Poor woman didn't have a chance.  
  
Once they were outside Waverly dropped Nicole's hand in favor of grabbing Alice and Mackenzie's and running as fast as four-year-old legs could run in what was an unnecessary amount of fresh snow. Waverly loved the first snow of the year, and didn't mind it _too_ much the rest of the year, but even for her this was a bit excessive. After about a minute the trio looped back to try and convince Nicole to leave the porch, but gave up rather quickly in favor of starting a rather rag-tag looking band of snow people. Fortunately that drove the redhead into the snow as she couldn't stand to see such monstrosities.  
  
“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder,” Waverly said with a proud smile as she took off her hat and put it atop her snowwoman.  
  
Nicole grabbed the hat and put it back on Waverly's head, making sure to cover her ears of course. “Uh huh. Is this beholder blind?”  
  
And that was how the snowball fight started.  
  
Though it very quickly went from being Waverly against Nicole to _“grown-ups versus kids.”_ With two minds finely tuned toward strategy and planning, the two women quickly erected themselves a small wall, or _fort_ as the girls called it, for cover. Which they then let the girls ' _seize'_ and made a new one higher and more equipped to better protect their adult sized bodies.  
  
The battle went on for quite a while. For all of the women's smarts, speed and size advantages, their pint-sized counterparts had unlimited energy that just kept coming.  
  
“They need to play baseball,” Nicole panted as they ducked behind their snow wall, the snowball just barely missing her. “Because... _damn.”  
  
_Waverly nodded her head in agreement before jumping up and throwing three snowballs in quick succession then dropping back behind the wall. “Mackenzie seems like she's out for blood.”  
  
Nicole chuckled, bringing a hand up to wipe some snow off of Waverly's forehead, her glove clad hand lingering a moment on a flushed cheek. “I think maybe she is,” she said softly, the two staring into each other's eyes. The air around them changed and everything was silent. The snow was falling around them and they were so close this was literally the perfect moment. Their first kiss on the first snow, Waverly could think of nothing more magical. But they should have known something was up by the silence. Two giggling girls suddenly going quiet was never good. Being too wrapped up in one another, neither Nicole or Waverly were aware of anything else around them...much less the massive amount of snow that was suddenly and surreptitiously dumped over the wall right onto their heads.  
  
“ _HEY_!”  
  
Being the two energizer bunnies that they were, the girls high-fived and ran off giggling leaving Nicole and Waverly to dig themselves out.  
  
“How did they bring this all over here?”  
  
Waverly took her hat off and shook her head. “Must have filled a bucket or something.”  
  
“They're crafty I'll give them that,” Nicole said with a chuckle.  
  
“Well, with mothers like you and my sister it's hard to imagine either of them giving anything less than 110% to this.”  
  
“We are a bit competitive.”  
  
“A bit?” Waverly winked and went about brushing the rest of the snow off of herself. When they were as snow-free as possible their eyes found each other again and the heat from their previous moment was back, but they were too alert to their surroundings this time to give in. Not that they gave in the previous time, but they sure as shit wanted to. This time they still wanted to, but knew better than to let their guards down. Waverly took a second to peek over the wall. “Okay, hold...all of these thoughts. I would very much like to get back to this, but we have a war to win.”  
  
“I'm not going anywhere,” Nicole said with as much sincerity as she could convey.  
  
Waverly couldn't help the bright smile that took over her face. “Good.” Holding out her hand the smile got impossibly bigger when Nicole took it without hesitation, her eyes crinkling into little half moons. “Win the war first then back to that.”  
  
Win the war they did not.  
  
They weren't even trying to go easy and let the girls win. It could have been that they kept getting distracted by each other, or that once they noticed what was happening they purposely tried to be distracting. It could have been a lot of things, but any way you shook it they still got their asses handed to them by two preschoolers. It was quite the kick in the pride.  
  
After that Nicole slipped away to get buttons, hats, scarves, mittens, carrots and whatever else she could find for the snow people Waverly and the girls went back to making – Mackenzie requested tiaras and Alice feather boas, among all things. After delivering the requested items, and just barely escaping Waverly's attempts to knock her into a sizeable snow bank, she went back inside to start on lunch. If she happened to stay just out of sight, but close enough to take some pictures, well...that was her own business.  


* * *

  
“Ah ah ah!” Nicole scolded with a spatula held out to the three snow covered people attempting to sneak into her house. “Everything off before you go anything further. Kenz, can you show Waverly and Alice where to hang everything?”  
  
Nicole turned back to the counter and finished chopping the lettuce then put it in a bowl that joined everything else on the table. “I hope you like tacos?” She asked in Waverly's general direction as she grabbed plates. “They're a favorite around here.”  
  
“Are you kidding? Tacos are tasty! But um-”  
  
“I made the _meat_ part of yours with uhh..” She trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck, a subtle pink glow creeping it's way up her neck to her face. “Okay, so I googled, right, and used a recipe I found. I absolutely will not be offended if you don't like it.”  
  
“Nicole, I'm sure I will. What's in it?” Waverly couldn't begin to explain how much this meant that Nicole had gone through all this trouble. Nicole wasn't vegan or vegetarian so Waverly brought some things with her to eat with her because she assumed Nicole wouldn't have much in the line of vegan cooking, not expecting her to come over and all.  
  
“So I didn't have a lot of what the recipes called for,”  
  
Waverly nodded along, encouragingly. That was to be expected. They had only just discussed ways for Nicole to alter her and Mackenzie's diets the night before. Not to even be vegan or vegetarian, just healthier and more aware of what she was buying.  
  
“But I found this one that used mushrooms and cauliflower sauteed with crushed walnuts and _lots_ of taco seasoning. I cooked it separately, of course. Then there's lettuce and tomatoes, and I also have corn, black beans and avocado.”  
  
“Uh, you do have cheese right?” Alice asked.  
  
Nicole laughed, but Waverly was too stunned to respond. Forget going a date or becoming her girlfriend. Nicole Haught was going to be her _wife._ Preferably as soon as possible. No one had _ever_ been so considerate to her food choices before. If she happened to be at a friend's house who wasn't vegan they would usually make her a peanut butter sandwich or something like that – mostly she had learned to always carry around her own snacks – but to actually look up a recipe and make something completely separate for her . . . it was just so incredibly sweet and thoughtful and considerate that it left Waverly momentarily speechless. And maybe made her want to cry a little.  
  
“Of course I do,” Nicole laughed, lifting Alice up into the chair she herself had sat in for breakfast so that the girls were now sitting next to each other rather than across. Which left Waverly to sit next to Nicole. “You two peanuts have ground chicken for yours. Sorry we don't have beef. Mackenzie and I rarely eat it, but we have chicken and cheese and sour cream.”  
  
The girls adorned matching looks of disgust at that last topping.  
  
“What are you having, Mommy?”  
  
Nicole made the girls each a taco, letting them pick what they wanted on it and then set about making one for herself. “I'm going to try a vegan taco.”  
  
“Are you sure, Nicole?” Waverly asked, finally having found a way to once again string her thoughts into words. “You don't have to.”  
  
“I said I wanted to try eating healthier, right? I've been feeling kind of sluggish with the amount of daylight swiftly dwindling, and after the health benefits we talked about I figured I'd see if a change in diet would help. If I don't like it I can make another with the chicken. I didn't know if there was a specific first snow day lunch you usually made, but you looked like you were having so much fun out there with the girls that I-”  
  
“Nicole! This is great, really,” Waverly said with a smile. In a moment of bravery, she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the officer's cheek, their eyes connecting for a moment before the brunette grabbed her plate to make her own taco. “Seriously, thank-you. I don't know that anyone who isn't vegan has ever made me anything and here you are already on the second vegan meal you've made for me. It...it means a lot.”  
  
Waverly tried not to notice how Nicole's hand came up to press over where her lips had just been, and how her face had definitely gone redder. Waverly's had too, but she just came in from outside and it could easily be explained by the cold or the activity. Her lips hadn't gone where she really wanted them, but it was a start. She would never do anything like that in front of anyone, much less Nicole's daughter, unless Nicole was okay with it and they weren't anywhere near the point where they could talk about if. Until they were dating or together or even had their first kiss, that point didn't technically exist.  
  
It wasn't until Waverly sat down beside her that Nicole found her voice. “Uh, yeah, sure. A-anything for you, Waves.”  


* * *

  
By the time the girls succumbed to their exhaustion and _finally_ went to bed, Waverly could barely move. After lunch she and Nicole had both been dragged back outside. At one point they managed to drag the girls inside to sit for a while to do some crafts and have a snack. That lasted all of twenty minutes, but after that Waverly truly felt that she had pushed it a bit too much and Nicole took the girls outside so she could rest. Which she did. Took some painkillers and had a decent nap, waking up feeling much better. Not 100%, or even 80 or 90%, but good enough.  
  
By then it was nearly time for dinner so Waverly yelled out that she would make something, if it was alright with Nicole, of course. Nicole was very clearly being ganged up on and begged for Waverly to _“Please take me with you.”_ With a wink Waverly closed the door and left the redhead at the girls' mercy.  
  
Dinner wasn't anything fancy, just the Waverly version of chinese. She'd brought ingredients to make stir fry and let everyone choose what they wanted in theirs. It was simple enough that she could still take it easy while preparing. She just couldn't help herself when it came to the first snow of the season, but to not ruin the rest of the day she vowed to stay inside and not exert herself too much. Tomorrow she could stay in bed to make up for it. It wasn't like she made anything worse from all the time she'd spent out in the snow. She made sure not to go _that_ far. Totally worth it, though.  
  
After that the girls seemed much less energetic and, to the thanks of both women, the rest of the night was much more relaxed. Together they all made s'mores for dessert in the fireplace. Waverly's were, of course, vegan, and despite how much she enjoyed her vegan lunch, Nicole couldn't pass-up a good, old fashioned s'more. Followed by hot chocolate. The adults' may or may not have been spiked with a little peppermint schnapps, but just the tiniest bit and no one needed to know.  
  
After that the girls got very sleepy very fast and Waverly and Nicole got bolder. They let themselves be drawn closer and closer on the couch as they were watching some Disney movie or other waiting for the girls to give in and close their eyes – because they had tried putting them to bed and _that_ had gone well - and their hands found one another's, their fingers lacing together almost of their own volition where they stayed until they were forced to break apart to carry the sleeping girls to bed.  
  
Waverly looked up with a smile as Nicole came into the room with two glasses of white wine. “You know, somehow I seemed to have a bottle of your favorite lying around.”  
  
“Peach moscato?!” Waverly asked excitedly.  
  
“Mhm,” Nicole confirmed, handing Waverly a glass and taking back her spot on the couch. Waverly immediately cuddled into her side, Nicole putting her arm around her like they had been doing this for years. It felt that way too. At least to Waverly. Her and Nicole slotted together seamlessly. Being here, in Nicole's arms, Waverly felt more whole, more like herself than she could ever remember feeling. It was warm and intimate and perfect.  
  
“Just _lying around_ , huh?”  
  
“Yeah. Weird.”  
  
“Mhmm,” Waverly mumbled, snuggling in closer. “Nicole Haught, you are too perfect for this world.”  
  
“I mean...” Nicole trailed off with a shrug and a lingering kiss to the crown of Waverly's head, that again felt like something that had been done for so long it was second nature. “I'm not going to argue with you on that one.”  
  
They shared a quiet laugh and then just took a few minutes to simply be. They were plenty warm from the fire in front of them, and a bit from the alcohol but they hadn't had that much, and were listening to the crackling of the flames, watching the colors swirl, fade and grow as they cuddled together on the couch sipping their wine. It was the perfect ending to a magical day and Waverly wanted nothing more than to kiss Nicole and really make this day all she wanted it to be, but honestly the day had already been more than she had hoped. Waverly couldn't remember the last time she had felt so happy and carefree, even if she was still in a fair bit of pain. With her luck if she tried to make the day as perfect as she could possibly imagine and pushed just a little more, if she tried for a kiss, it would all come crashing down.  
  
“You know, this . . . today . . . has been the most fun we've had in a long time.”  
  
“Yeah?” Waverly asked with a smile and a more than generous _sip_ of her wine. She could feel where this was going and she needed a little liquid courage to get there. It was just...she'd liked Nicole for weeks and had had any and all of her signs and signals overlooked that it was still hard to believe Nicole felt the same way about her. Even on that she didn't have exact, explicit, confirmation, so there was still a part of her that was scared.  
  
Nicole Haught scared her.  
  
Nicole could ruin her...in the best way possible, or the worst way. Not intentionally, she knew the redhead wasn't cruel or heartless, but she could because Waverly was half a second away from giving the other woman the entirety of her heart.  
  
Her heart that had been broken time and time again. For a while there Waverly thought her love was a curse. Everyone she loved left; Mama, Daddy, Willa – their relationship was rocky at best, but she was still her sister – and Wynonna. But Wynonna came back. She came back and told Waverly that it wasn't her love that made her leave. It was what made her come back. Then Alice had been born and, well, her entire way of thinking had changed. Kids were funny that way.  
  
But the fact remained that Waverly had never put herself out there before. Not really. Champ had pursued her, she and Rosita had just sort of fallen together and...that was the extent of her experience. Of course she had put herself out there when she was younger desperately trying to win her father's affection, or in school trying to get someone to pay her the smallest bit of attention, all but screaming ‘ _SOMEONE PLEASE NOTICE ME!’_ Cheerleading sure got people to notice her, but it wasn't the same as this. Neither was being a waitress at Shorty's or how vulnerable she felt with all the scholarship essays she wrote about the tragedy that was her family when applying for college. She had been fully prepared to put it all out there her Valedictorian speech, if Champ hadn't forced her to miss it, but _this_ was different. _This_ was laying everything she had on the line – her hopes, her dreams, her body, her mind, her spirit, her heart and soul, the very essence of who she was. Absolutely everything.  
  
That was definitely something she had never done before.  
  
This was the first time in her adult life that she was putting herself out there and going for something she really, truly wanted. It was terrifying and electrifying and exhilarating all at the same time. But, as she looked up into Nicole's eyes that all faded away - every reservation, every doubt,  every single fear and teather holding her back. Because Nicole was looking at her and she was...well, she was gorgeous and breathtaking and everything Waverly had never known she wanted, but she had this look in her eyes. Waverly hadn't the faintest idea what it was, but it settled something deep inside of her. Something that was restless and rocky and anxious.  
  
This was all she had ever wanted.  
  
“Yeah,” Nicole confirmed softly.  
  
Waverly hadn't been in many relationships, that was a pretty well known fact, but she had been the subject of many a person's' affections, had caught many people's eyes. And yet she had never been looked at the way Nicole was looking at her. It was as if something was finally sliding into place for the redhead. Waverly had never felt so safe, so seen, so cared for, so...no, it was too soon for _that_ word, but almost. Nicole saw her. The real her. Not Wynonna's little sister, not Champ's girlfriend/ex-girlfriend, not an Earp, not a nerd, not the _'Nicest person in Purgatory,'_ not anything other than exactly who she was. Maybe it was all of those things and none of those things at the same time, but Nicole saw her. She. Saw. _Her.  
  
_And Nicole...sweet, perfect, extraordinary Nicole, because she knew how to read people, because she could tell in Waverly's eyes and her energy and the feel of her hand in her own, because she was _Nicole_...took their glasses and set them to the side then turned so she was facing Waverly, her hands ever so gently cradling her face like she was more precious than anything on this Earth, like Waverly _deserved_ to be cherished.  
  
And this...  
  
This was it...  
  
And Waverly's heart was pounding in her chest and her stomach had recently become home to a million and one little butterflies and their friends, and her palms were sweaty, but all she could focus on was Nicole's eyes and how she saw every single thing she was feeling reflected back at her. It may not have been that long since she felt the redhead giving her anything in return, any sort of signals or signs she was in any way interested, since she had actively flirted with her, but Nicole's eyes told a different story. They told of a woman who was _hungry_ for her. _Desperate_ , even. They told of a woman who had wanted this for just as long as Waverly had.  
  
“Waverly?”  
  
“Y-” Waverly had to clear her throat before she could answer. “Yeah?”  
  
“Please tell me I can kiss you?”  
  
“You really have to ask, Nicole?” Waverly whispered. They were so so close and wasting time talking when they could be doing better - _much_ better – things with their mouths/lips. But it was happening. Waverly's tongue darted out to wet her lips and Nicole's eyes were immediately drawn to it, a gorgeous whimper escaping from the back of her throat that told she was barely holding herself back.  
  
“No,” the redhead admitted, taking a deep breath and bringing her eyes back up. “But I'd _really_ like to hear it.”  
  
Waverly smiled, letting out a shaky breath. Consent was sexy. Stopping what both of their bodies and minds clearly wanted to do to make absolutely sure this is what Waverly wanted was damn sexy. “Please, Nicole... please kiss m-”  
  
And she did.  
  
And everything else melted away.  
  
Waverly had been wrong earlier when she thought cuddling with Nicole made her feel complete, because this...kissing Nicole...there was no comparing this to anything.  
  
Nicole ever so gently guided Waverly's face to hers and at the first press of lips against lips Waverly was sure she was in Heaven. Nicole's lips were warm and sure against her own. Somehow, someway Waverly felt fundamentally changed in an instant, down to a cellular level. Kissing Nicole was . . . there were no words in any language Waverly knew and she knew quite a few. Nicole knew how to kiss - how to hold Waverly's face in her hands, just the right amount of pressure to use, when to pull back and come in again, and how to ever so gently tug on Waverly's bottom lip to send an exquisite white hot shot straight to the brunette's core and send her all but itching out of her own skin.  
  
But she wasn't pushing. Nicole may have initiated the kiss, but she wanted Waverly to be just as equal of a participant as she was, so she kissed Waverly with fire and passion, but she waited. Waited for Waverly to take the next step; to take things further or keep going as they were. A challenge Waverly sprinted to as she she flicked her tongue against Nicole’s top lip and demanded entrance. Entrance that was immediately granted and accompanied with a whine that had Waverly clenching.  
  
Nicole Haught whining in her need to kiss Waverly, at the feel of Waverly's tongue against her own – nothing sexier!  
  
Everything was so perfect. They had the magical first snow day Waverly wanted, she got to spend the day with her niece, and Nicole and her daughter, Nicole made her vegan foods, there was a fire and cuddling and wine and now a kiss...Waverly knew she had been waiting her entire life for this very moment and that she would remember it, cherish it, for the rest.  
  
At some point Nicole's hands found their way to Waverly's hips and her thumbs caressed the small slivers of skin exposed where Waverly's sweater had risen up, and Waverly's hands were tangled in wavy red locks and they stayed there wrapped up in one another in front of the roaring, cracking fire while snow continued to fall outside for who knew how long. Waverly's head was swimming and all she could see and hear and feel was Nicole. Nicole. Nicole.  
  
And it was absolutely perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so ridiculously proud of this chapter I can't even say...hope you all enjoyed it as well.


	12. Here Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'We are products of our past, but we don't have to be prisoners of it.' Rick Warren The Purpose Driven Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all known Nicole has been a little...hesitant, so now let's let her explain why. Waverly is also having a little trouble of her own. She’s not used to things working out how she wants or being truly happy. She also doesn’t really let herself be happy because she always seems to be waiting for the other shoe to drop.  
> 

****As hard as it had been, Waverly and Nicole had kept everything PG last night. Okay so PG-13. All they did was make out and maybe let their hands roam a bit, but only over clothing or on little flashes of skin where sweaters had ridden up - naturally, not because they had been pushed out of the way or anything... Nicole had been on top of her at one point, had even hooked Waverly's leg up over her hip and _God_ did it all feel too phenomenal to describe, but they had been able to rein themselves in and not let things go too far. Barely, but they had despite how much it sucked.  
  
This was all so new. The last thing either of them wanted to do was ruin what could be an incredible thing by moving too fast. They hadn't talked about it either. Last night was so amazing they both just wanted to leave it at that for the night. They were exhausted and sore and Waverly really didn't feel well once the oxytocin floating around in her brain faded. Nicole had guided Waverly to the guest room, gone downstairs to make some chamomile tea and grab a small snack for Waverly to take with her pain killers, grabbed the heating pad from the upstairs bathroom and left Waverly with a soft, sweet goodnight kiss - and maybe a mild lecture about this being the reason why Nicole had Alice this weekend, but that with what happened between the two of them she didn’t regret it and thus couldn’t _really_ be mad - and the promise that they would talk in the morning.  
  
Which had probably started hours ago for Nicole judging by the noise coming from downstairs. Waverly smiled and reached over to grab her phone to check the time. She couldn't for the life of her believe that last night actually happened. She was trying not to let her thoughts get too ahead of  her. They had only kissed. Kissed _a lot_ , but still. They needed to talk and figure out what it all meant. She knew what she wanted, but no clue about Nicole.  
  
Laying in bed for a few extra minutes Waverly couldn't help but replay the feel of Nicole's lips on hers, her hands on her skin, her tongue in her mouth . . . Pretty quickly she needed to not be thinking anymore and made her way to the bathroom across the hall. When she looked at herself in the mirror and saw the ridiculous smile she couldn't get rid of and thought about how stupidly happy she felt, her mind thought it would be a great time to dig up the past and her relationship/trust insecurities and the image of none other than Champ Hardy flashed across her mind.  
  
Bracing herself on the edges of the sink, Waverly took a few deep breaths. It wasn't enough that Champ had twisted her trust around so much when they were together that she had genuinely believed she was the reason he did so many things one should never do whilst in a relationship, but now he was tainting something she desperately wanted. Something so much better than he could ever offer anyone. What was the saying? Once bitten, twice shy?  
  
But she wanted this. She wanted _Nicole._ For the past few weeks Nicole had been all she could think about. Her outfit choices were based on whether or not there was the possibility of seeing Nicole that day, she purposefully tweaked her work schedule so she could bring Alice to and from school as much as possible, she felt physically lighter anytime she and Nicole spoke. This was what she wanted and Champ could fuck off. It always felt to Waverly that she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. For something to come and stop her from being too happy. With a shake of her head she made herself a promise. _Not this time_.  
  
A few minutes and a big pep talk later she went downstairs where Nicole was standing looking out the back door with a steaming mug in her hands and a smile on her face.  
  
“Hey,” Waverly said gently, not wanting to startle the other woman.  
  
Nicole turned around and her smile grew at least three times wider. “Hey you.” Grabbing another mug off the counter, Nicole quickly made her way to Waverly’s side. “I heard you moving around up there so I got your tea ready.”  
  
Waverly took the mug with one hand and pulled Nicole in with the other. There was a quote Waverly loved. It was from a book she had read just a few pages of in a waiting room once. Someone had left it behind, apparently. __'We are products of our past, but we don't have to be prisoners of it.'  
  
This was _Nicole._ Nicole who had already shown she was so much better than Champ just in the past few days. Okay, sure, Champ had been good in the beginning too, but not this good. Coming over to make her dinner because she was injured would never have even crossed his mind. Nicole was warm and kind and made Waverly feel safe. It would take some work, but she would overcome this hold her ex had over her. Everyone carried baggage from previous relationships to the next, but with time his image would fade as her bad experiences with him were replaced with good ones with Nicole. Hopefully. If Nicole wanted her in that way, of course.  
  
Their lips were almost touching when Waverly pulled away with a jerk. “Where are the girls?”  
  
“Outside.”  
  
“Well, in that case,” Waverly placed both mugs on the table before pulling Nicole in for a proper kiss. It was even better than the first time. It was all Waverly could do not to literally melt into Nicole; into her lips, her arms, into __her.  
  
Eventually they were forced to pull away when they could no longer kiss as they were smiling too much. Kind of hard to maintain a kiss when the corners of their lips wouldn't stay down and just pulled up higher and higher every time they tried. They rested their foreheads together, just breathing one another in with matching giddy smiles on their faces.  
  
“Good morning,”  
  
Waverly smiled and leaned in for another kiss, smile that refused to go away be damned. “Good morning.”  
  
“How'd you sleep?” Nicole asked, barely over a whisper. As if they were in their own little bubble and anything louder would shatter it.  
  
“Great! When I finally calmed down enough to sleep, that is.”  
  
Nicole chuckled, breaking from their embrace to grab their mugs and move to the table, quickly checking on the girls outside before joining Waverly. “Yeah, took me a while to get to sleep too.”  
  
Waverly smiled, glad she wasn't the only one who had trouble settling after everything that had happened. “Yeah, about that...”  
  
“You want to talk about last night?” The redhead asked with a knowing smirk.  
  
Waverly offered the woman beside her a nervous smile. It was a double edged sword. She both _did_ and did _not_ want to talk about it. After the events of this weekend it was pretty hard to deny Nicole had feelings for her, but she was scared of what those feelings meant. What if Nicole didn't want to date? Or wanted to date Waverly _and_ other people? Or just wanted someone to fool around with? Waverly wasn't sure she would be okay hearing that she wasn't enough. Nicole would never say it in those words, but if Waverly alone wasn’t enough wasn’t that essentially what she would be saying? She'd grown up feeling like she wasn’t enough, she didn't think she would be able to hear that from Nicole-  
  
“Waves?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
Nicole smiled softly and reached across the table to slide her hand into Waverly's. “Don't get lost in your head until we talk, okay?”  
  
“Sorry.” Waverly took a deep breath. Nicole was right. Why worry about things that may not even be things to worry about? After they talked she could worry, but right now was the time to get everything out in the open. “Okay, can I start? I mean, you can if you want, but I've been holding this in for a while now and if I don't get it out...well, maybe you have things you've been holding in for a while too, so if you want to go first that's fine-”  
  
Nicole silenced Waverly with a kiss, leaning their foreheads together after a moment that had Waverly feeling instantly calmer. From the moment she first laid eyes on Nicole she had become a rambling mess who couldn't sound like the mature, put together woman she was if her life depended on it. Of course right now would be no different. She wanted this so badly that she was petrified of messing it up by saying or doing the wrong thing.  
  
“I'm just going to start,” Nicole began. “I can tell you're nervous and I think if I start it'll help, okay?” Waverly nodded, taking a deep breath and pulling away slightly so she could look at Nicole as they spoke. “I like you, Waverly. I have since I first met you. I know I didn't show it. In fact, I actively tried not to. I avoided you, kept our conversations short, still have never gone into that bar you work at except for work purposes, but...” She trailed off and Waverly did everything she could to convey as much support to the other woman as she could. Nicole made her feel safe and she wanted to create that same space for Nicole. “But uh...” Her shoulders sagged and to Waverly it looked like she'd just lost a battle within herself. Like she had been trying to look strong or put together, but had just decided to go with the plain, no frills added truth instead. Which, of course, was all Waverly cared about.  
  
“Waverly I haven't been with anyone since Mackenzie was born. Or very much before that either. I mean. . .I went a little wild in college, but who doesn't?”  
  
“Well, I-”  
  
“My last real date was like . . . six years ago and I was a _completely_ different person. I don't know what I'm doing. All I know is that I like you,” she smiled and although Waverly felt a knot in her stomach at the obvious anxiety Nicole was dealing with, she smiled back because this was all she wanted in the world.  
  
“I like you too,” Waverly said, bringing a hand up to cup Nicole's cheek, trying to relax the officer. “A lot.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
Waverly paused at the complete and utter disbelief in the other woman. “Nicole do you...do you not know how amazing you are? You are kind and thoughtful and funny and smart and drop dead gorgeous. Anyone would be lucky to be with you.”  
  
Nicole took a deep breath, a new internal battle visible through her eyes.  
  
“I get if this is too much-”  
  
“It isn't,” Nicole assured with a strong, sure voice breaking through any thoughts of that Waverly had. “I swear it isn't. I just . . . I want you to know what you're getting yourself into. You know I'm a single mom...”  
  
“Mackenzie is the sweetest little girl, Nicole. Even if she wasn’t, I don't care about that.”  
  
“With a . . . complicated past...”  
  
“I'm an Earp. Complicated is kind of our way of life,” Waverly smirked. “Whatever it is in your past that's bothering you you'll tell me when you're ready. I would never push you to tell me something, Nicole. You're here now. With me. _That_ is what matters.”  
  
“I haven't...ehem...been with a woman in...uh...quite a while.”  
  
Waverly tried to hide her smile at the bright red blush taking over the officer. Reaching over she used a finger to lift Nicole's chin so their eyes met before she placed a chaste kiss on the other woman's lips. “I don't care about that either. I've never...” She took a deep breath, telling herself that Nicole was in a very vulnerable place right now, sharing her fears with her, so she could do the same. “Been with someone in that way that I really, truly cared about the way I care about you. Nicole, I've never . . . felt . . . this way about someone before.”  
  
Nicole's face softened as she offered Waverly a grateful, reassuring smile, but her eyes still held a look of disbelief. “Waverly, you are absolutely amazing. You deserve everything good in this world and I....I'm a mess. Why would you want to bother?”  
  
Waverly's heart broke. While she had been sitting at home whining to Wynonna about how Nicole barely looked her way, this astonishing woman was sitting at home not feeling good enough. It was comforting that Waverly wasn't alone in thinking _she_ wasn't good enough, but how could Nicole feel that way? It didn't matter what had gone on in Nicole's past or what made her feel like that because Waverly is here now. And she would do everything she could to make Nicole see herself as she does.  
  
This was good though. With Nicole so willing to be vulnerable and talk about her emotions from the get-go, their communication skills were off to a great start.  
  
“I feel this connection with you that I can't explain. A connection I've never felt before and it _terrifies_ me. But, it also thrills the hell out of me.”  
  
Waverly felt the breath leave her lungs. It took a minute for her to breathe again. The two of them were on the _exact_ same page - there was this connection to Nicole that she had felt from day one, she was both scared shitless and excited beyond belief, they both had pasts that had left scars. It was as if they were both drawn together, to this very moment. Like this was all supposed to happen. “I feel it too. Everything, all of that. One-hundred percent.”  
  
Nicole smiled. “I want you, Waverly. In whatever way you want. I just want you know what you're getting into.”  
  
A chill ran up Waverly's spine and her thighs squeezed together of their own accord. Hearing Nicole say she wanted her did... _things_ to her. When the silence stretched on a bit too long and Nicole raised an eyebrow, Waverly cleared her throat. “Noted, but this really should be the other way around, shouldn't? How many people have warned you to stay away from my family since you've been here?”  
  
“I don't care what other people think or say.”  
  
“But they've warned you, right?”  
  
Nicole ducked her head and Waverly tried not to let her stomach drop. So a lot of shit had gone down with her family? It was years ago. She and Wynonna had been kids. It had been her father who got involved in something he shouldn't have. Her father who had people after him. Her father who got himself, Mama and Willa killed, and Waverly and Wynonna's lives thrown into chaos. None of it had been her choice. Despite all the progress she had made to change the way people saw her last name – she had been voted the _'Nicest Person in Purgatory'_ for crying out loud - a warning to stay away was always on the tip of someone's tongue.  
  
__“The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.”  
_“Their Daddy made a deal with the devil himself and he's got a hold on those girls too.”_ __  
__“Cursed!”  
  
“We all have baggage, Nicole. It's just about finding someone who can help you carry it. And, to answer your earlier question, I want to _bother_ because when I'm with you all my baggage and all the other stuff going on in my life doesn't seem so bad anymore. You don't seem to know just how special you are and I want nothing more than to help you see that.”  
  
Nicole was silent for a minute, really taking everything in. Once she seemed to have processed it her lips turned up into a teasing smirk. “Are you sure that's _all_ you want?”  
  
Waverly blushed. _Busted._ What she really wanted was to have Nicole on top of her drawing sounds out of her she never knew herself capable of. “Maybe it's not _all_ I want,” she admitted.  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“World peace? An end to world hunger? The reversal of global warming? A biodegradable plastic substitute?” Waverly teased. She absolutely wanted all of those things, but damn well knew that wasn't what Nicole was asking.  
  
“Smart ass.”  
  
With a deep breath Waverly let herself be vulnerable too. Nicole had done it – laid it all on the line, told Waverly how she felt - time for Waverly to woman up and do the same. “I want you, Nicole. When I think about what I want most in this world . . . it's you.”  
  
Nicole's smirk faded into a genuine smile.  
  
“God, that sounded so much more romantic in my head. I don't think I know how to do this any better than you do.”  
  
All traces of any lingering hesitancies, fears or anxieties rolled off of Nicole with a laugh that had Waverly absolutely soaring.  
  
For the first time in her life Waverly didn't hate being vulnerable. In fact, it felt good letting Nicole in. Somehow she knew the other woman would help her turn aspects of herself that she saw as weaknesses  into strengths _._ It made her want to share more. After all, if they were going to do this they should know all relevant information. “I'm not...” Waverly took a minute, looking up across the window to see the girls playing outside as she tried to figure out how she wanted to phrase this. “ _Inexperienced,_ exactly _._ I mean...well, I had a boyfriend, in high school. More like a boy-man, really. And I've...uh...I ah....I've had sex with a girl-female-woman...but I've never been in a relationship with one. So this is going to be new for me too.” Waverly gave up by the end and just hid her burning face in her hands.  
  
“No no no,” Nicole said softly, moving closer to the brunette and lifting her face back up. “Don't hide. Sharing is good. You never have to be embarrassed to share parts of yourself, or your past with me, okay? I'm not here to judge you.”  
  
“Are you even real?”  
  
Nicole cocked her head to the side and those eyes which had been shining so bright with nothing but understanding, comfort and support turned into sultry pools of challenge in a second. “Why don't you tell me?”  
  
Waverly was _not_ about to turn up an opportunity to kiss the redhead. Never one to back down from a challenge, Waverly grabbed Nicole's face and crashed their lips together in a battle of lips, tongue and teeth. Damn was Nicole an _amazing_ kisser. Waverly would happily do nothing but this for the rest of her life. Although, with a tongue like that it would be a shame not to put it to use elsewhere....  
  
Reluctantly they pulled away and let their foreheads rest against one another's for a moment as they caught their breaths and relaxed into the moment. “I want you, Nicole. And not just as a fling. Obviously we have to see how things go and everything, but...yeah. That’s where I'm at.” It was important to Waverly that Nicole knew exactly where she stood. Now that she knew the redhead felt the same way about her, it was much easier to be brazen and tell Nicole exactly what she wanted. The beaming smile she got in return proved she made the right decision.  
  
“In that case,” Nicole began as she pulled back to look at Waverly. “Waverly Earp...will you go on a date with me?”  
  
Waverly smiled. There was this tug, low in the pit of her stomach, she just could not get to chill out this morning. When Nicole smiled at her or when they kissed, hell when the redhead so much as looked in her general direction, she felt it. This amazing woman liked her back. _She. Liked. Her. Back._ She wanted to kiss her. She wanted to take her out on a date- _shit_ yeah, right, should probably give her an answer. “Nicole Haught, I would go anywhere with you.”  
  
Nicole's eyebrow rose and her eyes once again sparkled in challenge and Waverly clenched her thighs together because this woman couldn't possibly be real! “Anywhere?”  
  
Waverly rose an equally challenging brow in return. “Try me Haught.”  
  
“Oh, I intend to try _many_ things with you.”  
  
“Really?” Waverly could die right this second and die a very happy woman, yet she couldn't help the hint of desperation in her voice as her ex-boyfriend flashed behind her eyes again. He was annoying that way and it was making her exceedingly uncomfortable. Nicole was good, and everything her ex wasn't, so why now that the elation of last night had worn off – not completely, but enough – couldn't she stop picturing her ex?  
  
She wanted so unbelievably badly to trust Nicole. but trust was a funny thing. Her and Nicole didn't know each other, not really. Trust took time and, as much as she wished it didn't, her relationship with her ex-boyfriend left scars. She trusted him. Why wouldn't she? He promised her his trust, his love, his fidelity. She had never been in love with him, but she'd liked him enough. Never in her wildest dreams would Waverly have thought him capable of the level of deception he used to cover up his _multiple_ affairs.  
  
Waverly had been young and naive, but she wasn't anymore. Unfortunately for Nicole that meant that, as much as Waverly wanted this – and she did _, desperately –_ it wouldn't be as easy as girl meets girl, girl falls for girl, girls ride off into the sunset happily ever after. It wouldn’t be as easy as Waverly had hoped.  
  
At the same time, Nicole was someone new. Someone Waverly knew was so much better than that boy-man, but past experiences and all they brought with them didn't go away just because you wanted them to. Waverly looked up and met Nicole's eyes and it was like the redhead saw right through to her soul. Like she could see _everything._ (Honestly Wynonna had probably told the woman all about Champ so Waverly was willing to bet she already knew.) Like she wanted to try this not despite Waverly's past, but because of it. Because it made Waverly the woman sat before her and, judging by the way she tilted her head to the side and her eyes softened, drawn down to Waverly's lips as she smiled, she _really_ liked that woman.  
  
“Of course,”  
  
Waverly smiled and pulled Nicole down into a kiss. As a default Waverly was sceptical of more than half of what people said. She wanted to believe people said what they meant, but time and time again she found people rarely meant what they said, the truth was hard to come by and people were seldom what they seemed. Years went by and Waverly grew-up, but she tried not to let it change her too much. Life had changed her enough already. It just brought a new level of warriness to her - a new wall for people to tear down. But Nicole would do it. There was no doubt in Waverly's mind that Nicole would worm her way inside her heart in no time at all. After all, before Champ weaseled his way into her mind, she had been all but ready to offer her heart to the other woman on a silver platter. There was no way she would let him take these feelings of utter elation, excitement and warmth from her.  
  
It was terrifying, but also unbelievably exciting. As if Waverly would float away if the redhead's lips weren't tethering her to Earth. This was a new chapter of her life that Waverly just knew it would be beautiful, exciting and profoundly life-changing, but not without its challenges. Nothing worth having came easily, but she was an Earp and Earps were stubborn people. They fought like hell for what they wanted and there was nothing Waverly wanted more than the woman in front of her.  
  
Waverly closed the door in her mind on Champ and immersed herself so deep into Nicole that she could think of nothing else.  
  
Until, of course, a snowball to the window drew their attention away. Waverly would bet money it was Mackenzie. That girl had a great arm. Which made since since Nicole told her she played softball when she was younger.  
  
Nicole chuckled as she pulled away. “As you've probably figured, the girls have a snow day and I'm working from home today. Well, _technically_ ,” she said with a mischievous smirk and a wink that told Waverly that the officer was doing anything but working today. She would probably have a mountain of paperwork to do later, but Waverly wasn't about to insist she get it done.  
  
Looking out the window Waverly could just see the pompoms on the tops of the girls hats over the top of one of the snow walls they had made the night before. As it had continued to snow overnight the wall was even higher now. Thankfully the snow had stopped and with clear blue skies it was unlikely to start again anytime soon. Waverly turned back to Nicole with a smile. Now that they were on the same page she felt so much lighter. Nicole felt the same way and wanted to give this thing between them a try. All the weeks since she'd met the officer had sort of sucked. Thinking one day Nicole was flirting with her then her acting cold and dismissive the next, yearning to talk to her only to have Nicole rush off the moment she spotted her...Waverly understood it all now. It sucked, at the time, but everything was out in the open now and Waverly couldn't be more thrilled if she tried.  
  
They'd talked, things were good and they would be going on a date. Now they had two little girls to entertain. There was all the time in the world for them to do this now. An entire future together that they were just starting to build. After another kiss Waverly tore herself away. “I'm going to grab something to eat, take my medicine and then get changed so I can go outside with the girls. You coming?”  
  
“Try and stop me.”  
  
“Trust me, that is the last thing I want to do.” Waverly pulled Nicole into another kiss before standing and getting the day – _her_ day – started.  
  
It was probably about half an hour later that she came back downstairs. There was no way she couldn't update her sister on everything that had happened since she’d been gone, and she may have taken a little longer to get ready. Just because Nicole admitted to having feelings for her didn't mean Waverly should stop putting in an effort. She came into the kitchen to find Nicole ready in her snow gear standing at the back door with a camera in her hands. A nice one, too, as far as Waverly could tell. The door was cracked a bit. Just enough to allow Nicole to angle her body slightly to take some pictures, presumably of Mackenzie and Alice, but not so much that it let too much cold air into the warm house.  
  
Waverly tried to silently creep over to grab her boots and jacket as to not disturb Nicole but it was almost as if the other woman could sense her and turned around the second she entered the room. Which was pretty damn impressive since Waverly was a grade A sneak. Seriously, if it was an olympic medal she would wipe the floor with the competition. Her daddy had been a mean drunk and her oldest sister lived to torment her so they only way she got anywhere was by being so quiet no one knew she was there. It was a skill she continued to hone even after they passed figuring it would be useful one day. “I didn't know you were into photography,” she said, grabbing her boots.  
  
Nicole smiled shyly and ducked her head, Waverly detecting a hint blush on her cheeks, but that was gone in a moment and when she looked back up Nicole's eyes were sad. “I don't have many pictures from when Mackenzie was little. We moved around a lot and things got lost and, well...I'm making up for it now.”  
  
“Can I see some?” Waverly asked, buttoning up her jacket and grabbing her hat.  
  
That shy look was back on the officer's face as she closed the door. “Promise you won't judge.”  
  
“Nicole, I don't take pictures on anything other than my cell phone so I'm sure these are heaps better.”  
  
“No, not about the quality of the pictures. I sort of . . . Okay, so yesterday I sorta . . . It’s just . . . There may be some of you, too.”  
  
Waverly raised an eyebrow. “Stalk much, Officer Haught?” She asked teasingly. Nicole was no Tucker Gardner.  
  
“I...what...no...I-I-I-”  
  
“Gosh, Nicole I'm just kidding.”  
  
“Oh,” Nicole sighed, her entire posture relaxing with it.  
  
“Just wanted a pretty subject, right?” She asked with a wink.  
  
Nicole chuckled. “Something like that.” She handed Waverly the camera and went to finish getting ready herself. Truthfully her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and she couldn't stand there and watch as Waverly looked at the pictures.  
  
Waverly smiled as she scrolled through the pictures. There were, naturally, a lot of Mackenzie. They were good, too. Nicole really knew how to work with lighting and angles and the focus. Some of the snow-covered landscape and one gorgeous one of a single snowflake on what Waverly assumed was a tree trunk. There were some of Alice and Mackenzie, some sweet ones of Alice and Waverly. There was one with Waverly and Mackenzie where the little redhead had taken off her glove to wipe a snowflake from Waverly's cheek. Waverly's eyes were crinkly half-moons and Mackenzie's eyes were so bright and full of joy. This picture capture the absolute best versions of them.  
  
“Nicole, can you send this one to me?”  
  
Nicole came over to see which one Waverly was asking about. “Yeah, for sure” she said with a smile. She may or may not have made a note to set that one as her cell background as soon as she got them downloaded. “As soon as I get them downloaded to my laptop.”  
  
Waverly smiled and continued looking through the pictures. There were a few of her just smiling and twirling in the snow like a child, but Nicole had captured them in a way that didn't look childish. They were stunning pictures. Looking through a few more Waverly noticed something. None of the pictures had Nicole in them. Which was understandable as she was the one taking the pictures, but still. She had been just as much a part of the day as she, Alice and Mackenzie had been.  
  
Handing the camera back to Nicole, Waverly dug her phone out. It took a little effort as it was in the pouch of a long sleeve hooded shirt she was wearing that was under a good three layers, but she got it out with a simple, “You aren't in any pictures on the camera,” as an explanation, holding up her cell. “These aren’t be as good as yours, but you're in them.”  
  
She showed Nicole the pictures she had taken. There was a selfie with all four of them, one Alice had taken of Waverly, Nicole and Mackenzie that Waverly couldn't help think made them look like their own little family. It was off center and a little blurry, but judging by Nicole's photography skills she could probably fix it up easily. The little sneak had also taken some of just Waverly and Nicole. Alice was always taking either Waverly's phone or her mother's and putting it back where they had left it without a word just for them to find the camera roll full of new pictures they hadn't taken. Waverly stopped at one of herself on Nicole's back where she was leaning over to look at Nicole and Nicole was looking up at her and they both had these big, mischievous smiles on their faces. It was the start of things, really.  
  
If they hadn't had yesterday who knew how long it would have taken them to get to this point. A lot happened yesterday. There was something about the day. Waverly chose to believe it was the magic of the first snow. That the first snow brought them together.  
  
“Can you send me those?” Nicole asked.  
  
“Which ones?”  
  
“All of them?”  
  
Waverly smiled. “Yeah, absolutely. As long as you send me all the ones you took, too.” It sent even more butterflies into her stomach that Nicole wanted these pictures.  
  
“Waves you're great with Kenzie. She couldn't stop talking about you this morning. Even Alice was tuning her out. That means.... __so much to me. To find someone who I feel a strong connection with who is also great with her? It hasn't happened in four years, but I move to this little town in the middle of nowhere and...there you were.”  
  
“Here I am,” Waverly added, spotting something at the bottom of the window they were standing just to the right of. It was Mackenzie and she had a mischievous twinkle in her eye that looked identical to the one she had seen on Nicole numerous times yesterday. Except for their eye color, that kid was a clone if there ever was one. Alice was slightly behind her nudging her forward. Those two little angels were evil geniuses. “And,” that sweet smile on Waverly’s face turned mischievous as she yanked open the door, grabbed the snow ball held up by a little hand and threw it at Nicole before dashing outside, two giggling girls leading the way. “Here I go!”


	13. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters catch-up and, in what is her typical fashion, Wynonna is both supportive and cryptic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, but this chapter is more of a filler than anything else. I had a bad case of writer's block and didn’t think I’d be able to get a chapter out this week as my cushion of a couple chapters is gone. But I came up with this and I’m having a lot of fun with the next chapter :)

“Damn, Haught rod really is smooth like that, huh?” Wynonna asked as she plopped herself back down on the couch all but throwing the bowl of popcorn at Waverly.  
  
“Wynonna I can't even describe-”  
  
“Yeah, please don't."  
  
Waverly threw a few pieces of popcorn at her sister who simply smiled and ate them. “This from the woman who said she was going to give me _'All the deets'_ on her sexscipades this weekend.”  
  
“Yeah, well you got your shit together with Haught wheels there so you're off the hook for that one.”  
  
“Thank God.”  
  
Wynonna rolled her eyes and grabbed Waverly's phone back from the arm of the couch. Before she got the craving for popcorn she had been looking through the pictures Waverly had taken over the weekend. “And she's going to take little runty, huh?”  
  
“Well, she said she needs to talk to Mackenzie first and she hasn't exactly had the time yet, but I keep sending her pictures of her and she-”  
  
Wynonna popped her head up and narrowed her eyes at her sister. “You _keep sending her pictures?_ Didn't you just leave her?”  
  
Waverly eyed her and Alice's still dripping snow things hanging by the front door out of the corner of her eye and shrugged. “Not important.”  
  
“You have it bad, don't you?”  
  
Waverly blushed, lowering her eyes. “You don't know the half of it.” she mumbled.  
  
“I've never seen you like this.”  
  
“I've never felt like this.” Waverly said honestly. “I'm . . . petrified . . . and over the moon all at the same time. Nicole is...” Waverly's head swam with just how many things the officer was. Nicole was driven, smart, kind, compassionate, dedicated, loving, warm, welcoming, sexy, gorgeous, a loving mother, wife material...She made Waverly feel like anything she wanted was within her reach, that she was safe, appreciated, valued. Nicole Haught was the kind of person who statistically shouldn't exist. She checked every box on the metaphorical list of qualities the perfect partner should have. Waverly only hoped that once they started dating and really getting to know one another that Nicole wouldn't be bored with her.  
  
Nicole was so many things while she was just … she was just Waverly. “She's special.”  
  
As if reading her sister's thoughts, which at this point in their lives she very nearly could, Wynonna reached over the popcorn between them to turn Waverly to look at her. “So are you.”  
  
Waverly smiled. Her sister knew how she had never felt good enough and even though Waverly had made a lot of progress with that particular issue, it was still just that...An issue. An insecurity. It would probably always be there, but Wynonna's eyes were truthful and radiating the warmth she knew her sister needed whenever she felt vulnerable. “Thanks 'Nonna.”  
  
Wynonna nodded, dropping her hand and turning back to Waverly's phone. Waverly could see her forwarding some to herself. Either that or her phone was coincidentally going off a the exact time she sent each image. It was Purgatory, so it was entirely possible.  
  
It had been an extremely taxing weekend. Don't get her wrong, she wouldn't change _any_ of it for _any_ thing, but there had been a lot of emotions involved; the build-up, seeing everything Nicole did for her, all of her pining from afar finally going somewhere, the kissing, the talking, the vulnerability, hearing Nicole explain her feelings. It was a lot and as much as it was all absolutely worth it, Waverly was feeling rather emotionally drained. That and she probably guaranteed that her concussion would stick around a couple of extra days as she did anything but take it easy.  
  
“You don't seem much better from when I left.”  
  
Waverly stopped rubbing the spot on the back of her head and put her arm down in her lap. Of course it was sore, the _accident_ had only happened a couple of days ago, but it had been her choice not to heed the doctor's advice to rest. “I have a concussion, Wynonna. They don't go away overnight.”  
  
“You know, McHaughtie took Alice so you could spend this weekend in bed resting. Not frolicking all over her winter wonderland.”  
  
Waverly couldn't help but roll her eyes at that one. “I'm a grown woman. I make my own decisions. What was she supposed to do? Send me home, back out on the road in a blizzard? Tie me to the bed so I couldn't move?”  
  
“I bet you'd like that.”  
  
“Actually-”  
  
“Gah gah gah gah gah! La la la la la!” Wynonna chanted, pressing her hands to her ears as tightly as she could. “Don't need or want to hear about your kinks, babygirl. I'm all for whatever floats people's boats and all, but I don't need or want to hear what gets my baby sister's motor running.”  
  
Waverly, once again, rolled her eyes. “You're so dramatic,” she said as she pried Wynonna's hands from her ears. “I made my own choices and I don't regret any of them. If I have to suffer an extra couple of days it's no one's fault but my own.”  
  
Wynonna grumbled under her breath, downing the rest of her whiskey. “When I asked her to check-in on you I _specifically_ told her to do it via a text or, if absolutely necessary to ascertain your wellbeing, a a voice or facetime call. I, once again, _specifically_ told her to only come to the homestead if she needed anything for Alice. Not to come over like a knight in over-polished, can-see-yourself-in-it's-reflection armor and make you dinner.”  
  
“Well, like I said...Nicole is special.” Waverly said with a smile. A part of it was probably the other woman wanting to stick it a bit to Wynonna, but Waverly knew most of it was because Nicole was a genuinely sweet and caring person who went above and beyond for those she cared about. “She made sure I was _very_ well taken care of.”  
  
“Ew,” Wynonna said, taking her empty glass into the kitchen. “And also, she better! Any less for my baby sis and she can kiss any hope of ever _officially_ joining Black Badge goodbye.”  
  
“Wynonna she's a good cop. Graduated top of her class-”  
  
“Yeah yeah yeah, I know all she's done okay? I've seen her file.” Wynonna began, coming back into the room and rejoining her sister on the couch with the entire bottle of whiskey.  
  
“Then why won't you let her in?”  
  
“I don't let anyone in.”  
  
“You trust her with Alice.”  
  
Wynonna paused, trying to cover her hesitation up with a long pull from the bottle in her hands. “It's complicated, babygirl.”  
  
“I'm not a child, Wynonna.”  
  
“No, but you're also not a BB employee. It's complicated. And, like, classified or whatever.”  
  
Waverly bit her lip and huffed out a frustrated breath. She could be Black Badge if she wanted to be. Dolls had asked her about it before and said the offer would always be there. With her skills in other languages and cultures and her ability to find and research any topic the sheriff's office gave her, she could be an asset to the team. But, once again, Wynonna said no so that was that. She was tired of being treated like a little sister and not the fully capable woman she was. Maybe she was only be twenty-four, but she had spent the entirety of her adult life learning and studying, and for what? No one in Purgatory had the skills she did, that was for damn sure.  
  
“Anyway, enough about me. Where is Haughtie with the body taking you for your first date?”  
  
Waverly glared at her sister out of the corner of her eyes, but the elder Earp was undeterred, pulling her legs up under her body and turning toward her sister with an open, and curious face. As much as Waverly wanted to stay mad at her – and there was a lot of rage under there, this being treated like a child issue nothing new – she wanted to gush about Nicole more. The smile that took over her face couldn't be helped even if she tried.  
  
“I don't know,” she answered with a dreamy sigh. “All Nicole said was that for the _'perfect first date'_ we have to wait until the weather gets a little warmer.”  
  
“Well, that should be easy enough. It's a little bipolar around the seasons changing, so there should still be some warm days coming something.”  
  
Waverly nodded her agreement. “Just not sure how long I can wait.” Another smile came to Waverly's face as her mind ran back to some of the kisses she and Nicole had shared over the past two days. Granted it had only been mere weeks since she and the redhead met, it felt so much longer. There was no doubt in Waverly's mind that Nicole was going to be someone so very important in her life. Someone life _changing_. There was nothing she wanted more than that change and she wanted it now.  
  
“Have you ever met someone and _instantly_ known in your heart that they meant something to you?”  
  
“No,” Wynonna said without hesitation, then cocked her head to the side in thought. “Well, I mean, I guess when I saw that plus sign on the pee stick?”  
  
“Yeah, but that's different. Your child is supposed to important to you. Nicole’s . . . she’s . . .”  
_Unexpected._  
  
Waverly thought she knew the direction her life was going. She had made the decision to pursue her advanced degree so she could do something with her life. _What_ that something was was still up in their air, but there were a couple of different roads she could take. Then along comes Nicole Haught showing Waverly a road she never even knew existed. Finding a relationship had been the last thing Waverly had been looking for, but it was said that these things happen when you least expect it. It wasn't that she would give up on her degree or anything now that the redhead was in her life – that would _absolutely_ not happen – but more that things would just be different than how she thought they would be. It wasn’t a bad thing, just unexpected.  
  
“I like her, Wynonna. I don't want to waste time waiting for the perfect weather. I don't need anything special to make this the perfect first date. With her by my side it already will be.”  
  
Wynonna looked like she wanted to make another joke, but at the look on her sister's face quickly shut her mouth. Waverly looked happy. Like undeniably happy, but clearly also scared. Her track record with relationships wasn't the best. Granted it was only one relationship and a friends with benefits deal, but still. It made Waverly cautious. Not that she should be blindly jumping into anything, but it brought a new level of hesitation and fear Wynonna wished she could fix. Life hadn't been kind to the Earps. Wynonna hadn't exactly been kind to life either, but Waverly had. Waverly was everything good in this world and she deserved anything her heart wanted. If her heart wanted Nicole then Wynonna would do what she could to support her. Nicole was a good person. She would treat her sister right and make her happy. Wynonna didn’t know a lot about her, but that much she would stake her life on.  
  
Part of this support meant reassuring Waverly about the Champ issue. “He will go away, babygirl.”  
  
“I thought he had,” Waverly shook her head. “I was in such a dark place when I was with him. I thought everything was my fault and that I deserved everything. Now I have a potentially good thing in front of me and I'll be damned if I let him take that too.”  
  
“He's not going to take anything away from you ever again.”  
  
“Wynonna I keep seeing him-”  
  
“It'll fade. I promise you, he will go away. And if he doesn't I'll shoot out his kneecaps.”  
  
“How are you going to shoot out the kneecaps of an image in my head?”  
  
Wynonna scoffed. “Oh I'll shoot the real Champ.”  
  
“That would accomplish what, exactly?”  
  
Wynonna shrugged and took another pull from the bottle, handing it to Waverly who shrugged and took a drink too. “Probably nothing. But it would make me feel better.”  
  
Waverly chuckled, taking a second shot from the bottle and handing it back. She had come so far since Champ boy-man Hardy. Her self-esteem, her self-confidence and her overall sense of self had been so low at the end of their relationship that Waverly didn't think she would ever claw her way out of the darkness. But she had. It had been painful and scary and downright awful, but also eye-pening, reassuring and uplifting. She didn't know if she would be who she was today if she hadn't gone through all of that, maybe she would be someone completely different, but what happened happened and she liked who she was now.  
  
What doesn't kill us makes us stronger, right?  
  
But that was enough dwelling on it. Maybe if she refused to talk or acknowledge her ex these thoughts would go away, so a change in subject was in order. Maybe she would meditate on it later. “How'd everything go this weekend? _Not_ with you and Dolls!” Waverly was quick to amend prompting her sister to close her mouth with a side-eyed look at her sister. “With work.”  
  
Waverly looked over at Wynonna when the woman didn't answer after a couple of seconds. The older woman had changed position. Rather than facing Waverly she was now facing the TV, staring straight ahead with her lips pursed together. Her eyes looked...almost haunted. Pained maybe? Conflicted? It was hard to tell, exactly. Maybe she was just really tired from her weekend. Or from all the sex she'd apparently had. “Wynonna?”  
  
Wynonna's head snapped up. “Good, yeah, good. Met our guy, got the goods, came back.”  
  
“But I,” Waverly began, confused. “Nicole said you had to go chase down a lead?”  
  
Wynonna quickly looked back down at the phone and shrugged. “Yeah, yeah, we did that too. Then Dolls said we had to meet a guy about a thing. Look babygirl I'm not sure what the exact mission was I just did what Dolls said. I was just there to have sex.”  
  
“You? You did what someone _told_ you to do?”  
  
“When they fuck me like that, absolutely.”  
  
Waverly bit her lip and turned back to show playing on the television. Her sister was clearly lying. Nicole said Wynonna and Dolls left suddenly to chase a lead, but Wynonna made it sound like they just went to meet one of their CIs for an intel drop. The two could be related, but Waverly knew her sister well and her body language showed she was clearly hiding something. Wynonna Earp could lie better than the best of them, but fool her sister she could not.  
  
It made questions fly through Waverly's mind. Did Nicole know what they really did? Did Wynonna lie to Nicole as well? What did Wynonna and Dolls really do this weekend? Was it work related at all? Waverly wouldn't have cared if her sister wanted to go away and have a little alone time with Dolls, but she resented being lied to about it. Was there a confidential informant? Was there a lead? Granted Waverly didn't know too much about what Black Badge did other than it was a gang task force, but Wynonna hadn't mentioned a new case and they'd never gone so far to meet a CI.  
  
When Waverly looked back down at her sister, she was looking up the the TV with renewed interest - as if she was thoroughly engrossed in what was playing out on the screen. Being that the program was about how rubber was made Waverly knew her sister's attention wasn't because she was interested in the topic. Waverly herself was fascinated by this show. Granted it was far more interesting when they showed how cocoa beans were harvested and made into chocolate, and other things, but Waverly loved seeing how the different things she used, ate and wore were made. Her sister, however, had said on numerous occasions that she would rather “watch paint dry” than watch this show. So for her to be so thoroughly engrossed, and on an episode even Waverly found her attention waning on, was quite out of her realm of norm.  
  
Leaving Waverly wondering one thing...  
  
What in the hell was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I just booked my meet & greet with Dominique for CleaxCon in April! I'm kinda freaking out. Gonna be hella awkward and just like stare at her...or maybe I'll just be completely toasted since it'll be my dirty 30 weekend and I'll be in Vegas and I'll drink the entire time ;)  
> Anything you guys would like to see in this story? I have different plot points going on, but empty spaces on how to get to some...so let me know. I wish this site let you message people and chat, but it doesn't...so hit me up on twitter if you'd like. Feel free to sliiiide into my DMs ;) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KylaMissa)


	14. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly tells Rosita and Nicole and Waverly are two little insecure beans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey the gang’s all here!! FYI Rosita had a PhD in Biochemistry and Engineering

**** Waverly looked up as an overfilled glass was placed in front of her, liquid sloshing over the edge at the rough handling. “Just what the doctor ordered,” Wynonna said with a smile, sliding in across the booth.

“Actually, as a doctor-” Rosita began.

“You have a PhD,” Wynonna clarified.

“Which makes me a doctor,” the latina argued.

“Not a medical doctor.”

“You didn't say med-”

“Guys, can we just,” Jeremy interrupted, quickly thinking better of it and holding his hands up in surrender when he received two matching icy glares. “Nevermind. Carry on. I didn't say anything.”

“I really wish they would just kiss and get it over with,” Chrissy leaned over and whispered.

Waverly chuckled, taking a sip of her drink – and wincing at the strong taste of alcohol although she wasn't sure why she was surprised - as she watched her sister and Rosita get closer with each word they spoke. Despite Wynonna having slept - or currently sleeping - with Dolls and having a complicated whatever it was with Doc, there was definite tension between the two women. Wynonna was a free spirit; she wherever the wind blew her to so to speak. Waverly shrugged. It wasn't her style. She was more of a one person person. Call her old fashioned or naive, but she believed in concepts like true love and soulmates. Despite her experience with her ex she still believed her fairy tale romance was out there.

But who was she to judge what went on between consenting adults? Waverly prided herself on being open-minded and accepting of many different cultures, values, beliefs and preferences. Just because she didn't want something for herself didn't mean she wouldn't be supportive and happy for her friends, or sister, if it was what they wanted. Wynonna, Doc, Dolls and Rosita were all good people, if a little rough around the edges. They were having fun and all parties went into things knowing where they stood, so what happened between them was their business. It wasn't like Waverly didn't have first hand knowledge of just how  _ fun  _ Rosita could be. “I doubt it would stop at just a kiss.”

“Slowly working her way through the Earp family tree, huh?”

“Well you wouldn't do it so someone had to,” Waverly teased. Chrissy knew damn well Waverly was kidding and had never liked her like that, but it made the other woman choke on her drink all the same. Nicole had been right the other day; Waverly liked to tease. Though the way she teased Nicole and the way she teased her friends was wildly different.

Waverly laughed and turned back to the rest of the group, waving Jeremy and Robin's concerned looks off. This was fun. It had been a long week and Waverly just needed her friends, some drinks and to relax. It wasn't that it had been a tough week really, but her aunt and uncle were refusing to let her come back to work until at least Monday afternoon, as she had a recheck for her head on Monday morning, she'd had a couple of tough assignments to get through, her readings had been slow going – because the subjects weren't engaging, she told herself,  _ not _ because of her concussion – and she had been bored. Wynonna was busy, Nicole was busy, her friends were busy. Hell even Alice had been busy.

She dropped Alice off at school and picked her up as much as she could, sadly only seeing Nicole enough to say a quick hello, but that was it really. Granted that also meant she got her niece up, dressed and fed in the morning, making sure there was nothing special she was supposed to be bringing or doing in school that day, and getting her dinner at night. Twice this week she'd put her to bed too, but on those days Wynonna went in late so Waverly didn't have to drop her off and had slept in a bit. Once day Doc got her from school and she stayed overnight so he then brought her to school in the morning too and Waverly may have gotten a sad face emoji from Nicole at not seeing her at drop-off that had her bringing breakfast and coffee to the officer at the station.

Waverly couldn't help but smile. That had been fun. Nicole had been very appreciative and pulled Waverly into Nedley's empty office for a little heated make-out session. It had been one of the hottest things Waverly had ever experienced. It wasn't that they were hiding their newfound...whatever this was...exactly, but they had been at Nicole's work. While in uniform Nicole had an image to uphold and getting caught making out in the Sheriff's office was pretty far from that image. Waverly respected that 100% so when Nicole had pulled her into the Nedley's office and closed the door it sent a thrill down her spine. Nedley could have come back any second or someone could have come in needing something and they would have been caught.

It was something new Waverly learned about herself. She never thought she would be one to get turned on by sneaking around, but here she was. What she and Rosita did would definitely be classified as sneaking around, but it had never made Waverly feel like this. With them it had never really been sneaking around. It was more hiding than sneaking. They didn't want to get caught, sure, but for different reasons. Honestly the kind of sneaking around they did was all sorts of frustrating.

Champ had never once wanted to sneak around with her. He had no problem sucking a hickey onto her neck in the middle of a crowd of people. It's not that Waverly was against PDA, but things like that didn't belong in public, and she really hated having marks on her skin where people could see them. Or maybe her subconscious was trying to tell her Champ wasn't the one for her long before she caught on. Either way, nothing with Champ or Rosita had ever felt like this so maybe it was more of a sneaking around with Nicole thing rather than just general sneaking around. And yes, Waverly knew she really needed to stop comparing Nicole to her past. She was working on it.

Doc rejoined the group, sitting beside Wynonna with another round for the guys – and of course another for Wynonna because if he didn't bring her one she would just take his – and Waverly got pulled into a conversation with Chrissy, Robin and Jeremy about the latest date Perry had taken Chrissy on which, coincidentally, was to the same place Robin and Jeremy had just gone to. It all got Waverly thinking about what surprise Nicole had planned for her for their first date.

It was tomorrow night. Nicole had come up with a  _ ‘back-up plan’ _ for their perfect first date as the weather hadn't warmed back up yet (not that it was necessarily going to, but they had hoped since the snow had come so early in the season) and it had been almost a week. Neither woman wanted to wait any longer. Truthfully that was also one of the reasons Waverly was out drinking tonight. She needed a distraction. Nicole had been working a lot this past week and as clingy as it sounded, Waverly missed her. They'd texted everyday and there were a few facetime chats, but it wasn't the same now that she knew what the redhead’s hand felt in her own, her arms felt pulling Waverly in close, her lips felt against her own...

“Uh oh,” Jeremy interrupted, making Waverly look up and pull her head out of her thoughts. “She's got her Nicole face on.”

“My what?”

“Oh yeah,” Chrissy agreed. “Definitely thinking about Nicole.”

“What? I...” All three people she had been talking to raised their eyebrows, almost  _ daring  _ waverly to lie to them. Her friends knew  _ all  _ about Nicole. It had been weeks that she had been pining and she had been pining to any of her friends that would listen. Which meant that all knew exactly what Waverly felt for the redhead and everything that had happened between them. “Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just super excited. Our first date is tomorrow and she won't tell me where we're going-”

“So it's driving you insane,” Jeremy finished.

Waverly chuckled. Okay, so maybe she had been talking about Nicole even more this past week, but she couldn't help it. She was so happy and excited that she wanted to talk about it with anyone and everyone who would listen. For the the first time in her life that she actually  _ wanted  _ to talk about her love life.

_ Like _ life.

“It's okay Waves,” Robin said with a soft smile. “We all get it. The beginning of relationships make your stomach flip in every way it can for a while. Enjoy it. We're happy to see you happy.”

Waverly offered the man a smile of her own in thanks and did all she could to keep herself from bouncing in her seat and her attention in the present. Nicole was working so she would talk to her later. Right now her friends were sitting in front of her.

It was a good ten minutes of fun conversation and a second very strong drink later when Waverly was forced to confront something she had been pretty well avoiding so far tonight.

“Hey gorgeous,” Rosita began, sliding into the booth beside Waverly.

Waverly offered her friend a smile and put a bit of distance between them by sliding closer to Chrissy, who thought nothing of her friend moving so close. “Hey Rosita,” As much as Waverly loved her friendship with Rosita, as she did with all of her friendships, she needed some space between them. She knew what that tone meant. Rosita didn't know about her and Nicole yet. Or if she did she hadn't heard it from Waverly and she sure wasn't acting like she knew. The few times Waverly looked across the table when they had been talking about the officer, Rosita had been otherwise engaged and wasn’t paying them the slightest bit of attention.

That was all on her, but in her defense ending her and Rosita's...extracurricular activities...had completely slipped her mind. There was school and Nicole and her concussion and she and Rosita hadn't seen each other in a while...

“Hey guys”

A round of  _  “Dolls” _ and  _ “Hey!” _ s came from the group as Wynonna pulled the man down into the booth beside her. Waverly skeptical eyed the woman sitting next to her. Clearly Wynonna had known Dolls would be joining them and abandoned her verbal sparring with Rosita thus the woman was back to wanting Waverly. Not that she cared who her friend slept with, but her and her sister? Come on. That was a little too much even for Waverly. And, once again, Waverly was left feeling like she wasn't good enough. Wynonna said no so then Rosita decided to seek Waverly? Second choice was never a fun feeling.

God she  _ really  _ wished Nicole was there.

“So how've you been? I feel like I haven't seen you for a while,” Rosita asked innocently enough, but Waverly felt like her chest was tightening. She'd always hated letting people down and hoped her ending this wouldn't make her lose Rosita's friendship.

Waverly smiled. She could do this. It was the perfect opening to tell Rosita that she was no longer available for hookups. “Good, yeah, great. Just, you know, super busy with school and-”

“I heard about the incident here. Did you really get knocked out?”

Waverly eyed the hand the other woman rested on her knee. It was probably just supportive and she was overthinking it. “Uh, yeah. But it wasn’t that bad. Nico-”

“You poor thing, are you okay?” The other woman went to put her hand on the back of Waverly's head, but Waverly grabbed it and held it a moment before letting go. Apparently the two seconds Rosita's hand was in hers was two seconds too long as something visibly changed in the other woman's eyes.

“Yeah, I'm good. Really. Thank-you for asking. It's sweet, but I...look Rosie I need to talk to you about someth-”

Before Waverly could finish, before she could tell Rosita what had happened that day and about Nicole, Rosita cupped Waverly's cheek and pulled her friend closer. It wasn't for a kiss – they had firm boundaries about letting anyone see that sort of thing – but for her to whisper in her ear. Even with something innocent like that Waverly pulled away. There was a 97.3% probability whatever Rosita wanted to whisper was something Waverly would have to shoot down, so she wanted to save her friend from any miscommunication.

But Rosita was not to be deterred and instead of pulling Waverly closer to her, she moved closer to Waverly. “What do you say we get out of here?”

And there it was.

Waverly had to give the other woman points for going after what she wanted, and it was partly her fault for not having told her that she was no longer interested, but this was the last thing she wanted to deal with right now. Not having time to think of a way to let the latina down gently, Waverly just blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. “I'm seeing someone.”

Rosita blinked a few times as she pulled away. “What?”

“I'm sorry,” Waverly sighed. “I meant to tell you, but I've been so busy and then I got hurt and...” And she was too busy thinking about Nicole to think about her friend. “I'm sorry. I should have told you.”

Rosita looked conflicted. Like she knew she shouldn't be upset, but she sort of was. Waverly hated that she looked like that because of her, but from the start they made it clear there were no strings and it could end at anytime if either person was no longer interested, no questions asked. “No, no, of course. We were just a bit of fun.”

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you.”

“Waves, it's fine. We were friends first. We can go back to that. If you want?”

“Of course!. You're one of my closest friends. I don't want to lose you.”

Rosita smiled and Waverly felt the rope around her chest loosen. The other woman looked a little disappointed, but it was okay. They were okay. Honestly if things were the other way around Waverly would probably be a little upset too, but she would be happy for her friend.

“So tell me about them.”

“Her name's Nicole. She's a cop. She's smart and caring and gorgeous. She has a little girl Alice's age,” Waverly said with a smile. It was almost impossible not to talk, or think, about Nicole without smiling. “We met at their school, actually.”

“Damn girl. You really got the perfect meet-cute, didn't you?”

“I guess we did. It's early, but I...I don't know I just have a feeling about her, you know? She makes me feel things I didn’t...didn’t uh-” Waverly looked up as she caught a flash of red out of the corner of her eye and her entire face lit up. “I'm sorry, will you excuse me?”

Rosita slid out of the booth so Waverly could get out and it took conscious effort with each step not to run across the bar and into the redhead's arms. Nicole just looked so...cool. It was effortless and, frankly, unfair - her leaning back against the bar with an elbow on the polished hardwood, hand hanging off the curved edge, her other hand bringing a bottle of beer to her lips, eyes locked on Waverly (for which the brunette was increasingly grateful for as Nicole had caught the attention of more than a few other patrons around the bar tonight). Her entire posture radiated confidence making her, if it was possible, even more attractive. Nicole was a magnet and Waverly didn't have any hope of not falling into her pull – not that she would want to even if she could.

“Hey!” Waverly greated, throwing her arms around the officer's neck. As soon as she felt Nicole's arms wrap around her she melted into the embrace. Not that she didn't always want to be touching the officer, but the drinks her sister gave her had been  _ really  _ strong and she could practically feel her inhibitions and self restraint slipping away with each passing moment. Especially now that Nicole was  _ here.  _ “What are you doing here?”

“We finished early tonight so Dolls dragged me here. Actually, he  _ insisted  _ we finish early tonight then threw the bag of spare clothes at me that I keep in my locker-”

Waverly let her eyes take in Nicole's body-

What she was wearing! Not her body.

She was checking out what Nicole was wearing...And she was thankful she kept clothes like that at work. It was nothing that looked particularly special or that wouldn't have been worn on a normal day, but the way the button down clung to Nicole's curves and her black jeans looked painted on was downright sinful. Waverly had to rein herself in before she literally started drooling on the other woman.

“- and dragged me here. Now I see why,” Nicole replied with a smirk, her tongue coming out to wet her lips. The woman knew  _ exactly  _ what she was doing.

Waverly's face fell, any and all mental images of buttons flying everywhere as she ripped Nicole's shirt open quickly dying away. If Nicole came with Dolls that meant...that meant she probably saw, and maybe heard, that entire exchange between her and Rosita. “So you-”

Nicole nodded, an sheepish look covering her face as she pulled back. “I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but Dolls doesn't drink so he went right to the table and I told him to tell you I'd be there in a minute, that I was just getting a drink, but I see he got distracted. Then my drink took took forever and you're so pretty. You looked so happy talking to your friends that I couldn't help but look at you while I was waiting. Then I didn't want to interrupt, but I couldn't look away either...I'm sorry.”

“Don't be sorry,” Waverly shook her head. “I'll consider it a compliment that you couldn't tear your eyes away from me.”

“Oh, you definitely should,” Nicole said somewhat breathlessly as her eyes slowly raked up and down Waverly's body, lingering a bit at her bare midriff. While Waverly hadn't planned to see Nicole tonight, she had dressed up picking an off the shoulder burgundy floral crop top and dark skinny jeans. It helped her feel sexy, confident. Despite what most men she had come across thought – and maybe it was just men in Purgatory, but waverly doubted it - women could dress up for themselves and not to impress anyone.

Though it certainly seemed to have impressed Nicole who put her drink down to reach up and twirl a curl Waverly had left out of her high up-do around her finger. “ _ Definitely  _ should. You are stunning.” A moment passed before Nicole asked the question Waverly had been anticipating. “So who was that woman?”

“That's Rosita.” Waverly felt her stomach twist quite unpleasantly. “We kind of have –  _ had – _ a no strings attached friends with benefits sort of thing.”

“Oh,” Nicole's eyebrows rose. “Oh! She's the woman you-”

“Yeah.”

“Oh,” Waverly watched as Nicole's face was visibly working something out, the twist in her stomach not getting any better. “You know I don't want to...If you still want...You don't have to-”

“Nicole,” Waverly began, taking Nicole's free hand in her own. “Rosita was a bit of fun, that's all. She  was my friend and she's still my friend, but I told her that that part of our...friendship...is over. We never had a relationship or made any kind of commitment to one another.”

“I just don't want you to think you have to stop if you still want-”

“Nicole I...” Waverly's face, and heart, fell when Nicole let go of her hand. Being told you could still sleep with someone else from the person you liked felt great. “What's changed?”

“What do you mean?”

“We talked less than a week ago and we were on the same page. Or I  _ thought  _ we were on the same page. That we wanted the same thing between us.” Waverly said, motioning between the two of them.

“We are and we do,” Nicole was quick to assure, taking Waverly's hand back in her own and pausing until hazel eyes met her own brown. “I just want you to know that you have options, Waverly. And that I would never want you to feel trapped. Or like you have to do anything. Wave I've felt trapped in a  relationship and it . . . it broke me. I never want to make you feel like that.”

Waverly's heart ached for the woman in front of her. How could anyone not treat Nicole like the amazing woman she was? How could they not shower her with all the love and kindness in the world? That was on them and Waverly would turn their mistakes into her opportunities.

With a small smile of understanding she pulled the redhead in, instinctively knowing that Nicole needed to feel her closer (and selfishly wanting to be closer to the other woman). “Of all the things you make me feel Nicole, trapped isn't one of them. I appreciate the sentiment. I really, truly do. The one relationship I've been in I felt like I couldn't breathe, so I honestly do appreciate it. And I know that I don't know that much about you. Things between us are still so new, but from what I  _ do  _ know I know that you would never make me feel like that.” With a smile she reached up and brushed a stray red lock from Nicole's face, letting her hand linger on her cheek. It was an intimate gesture, this entire conversation was intimate, and it felt so right despite the topic.

“One of these days we will sit down and tell our stories of exes past, but I don't feel trapped with you. This is what I want.  _ You  _ are what I want. You didn't make me end things with Rosita I chose to. This is the first time I've seen her in weeks or I would have told her already. I don't want to be doing anything with anyone else, okay?”

At Nicole's small nod, Waverly wrapped her arms back around the other woman and held her as close as physically possible, feeling the tension immediately drain from her body. “But please don't tell me to sleep with other people again because that just makes me feel like you don't want me, and that-”

Nicole pulled back, took Waverly's face in her hands and brought her in for a kiss that would  _ definitely _ have half the town talking by morning. After a moment she pulled away. “I want you Waverly. I  _ really  _ do. I'm sorry..”

Waverly smiled and pulled Nicole in for another kiss. What was one more, right? “I appreciate the thought and it is duly noted, but please...”

Nicole chuckled, pulling Waverly back in. “It won’t happen again. Promise.”

Nicole not wanting to put any kind of pressure on Waverly or force her to do anything she didn't want to do meant more to Waverly than she could articulate, but it also felt like the redhead was pushing her away. Once again bringing up her feelings of inadequacy, but she pushed it down. That wasn't what Nicole had intended to make her feel.

This was all new to her. She wasn't used to someone she was dating – or  _ almost  _ dating – giving her so much freedom or caring so much about what she wanted. Especially if what she wanted wasn't them. In this case it was, she desperately wanted Nicole, but she just as easily could have not.

Maybe that was the whole point. Relationships didn’t have to be so stifling and controlling. She could still be her own person and be in a relationship. She shouldn’t disappear just because she got with someone; what she liked and disliked, wanted and needed, her dreams and plans shouldn’t disappear. Who she was mattered. Waverly mattered.

“You don't belong to anyone, Waverly,” Nicole interrupted her thoughts. “I want you to know that. I will never take that from you. Like you said things are still new between us, and we have a lot to learn about each other, but no matter what happens I want you to know that.”

It wasn't until this moment that Waverly realized how badly she needed to hear that. This would be a steep learning curve, but there was no one she would rather learn with than the woman in front of her. The woman who always knew the right thing to say. Wynonna was right when she called her a  _ ‘walking bumper sticker.’ _

“I really want to kiss you right now.” Waverly looked into Nicole's eyes. Deep, deep into her eyes and any lingering tension from what they talked about melted away and her spirit soared at the clear want and desire she saw looking back at her. Nicole only wanted to be with Waverly if Waverly was 110% sure she wanted that too. If there was any doubt, the redhead wanted Waverly to feel free to do what she wanted to do. There was no doubt and the only thing Waverly wanted to do was Nicole, but Nicole didn't want to take anything for granted. In time they would learn how the other operated and how they thought, but for right now they were back on track.

Waverly had to say she was very impressed with their communication skills. Maybe it was because Nicole was older, and not an immature boy-man child, but them speaking like this and working things out before they could become an issue gave Waverly great hope for their future.

“Well,” Nicole began, only to be interrupted the sound of yelling from across the room. Looked like Wynonna had swindled some poor bastard at darts. It was a little party trick she liked to drag out whenever she needed money for drinks. Dolls looked to be having an easy time dragging her back to the table, so that was something. Usually she liked to trash talk whoever she beat a little bit, but that guy didn't look like he was would take that too well.

Mood effectively killed, Nicole turned back to Waverly with a smile. “I promise I have a kiss with your name on it later, okay?”

“Of course,” Waverly nodded. “But, uh...just one?”

“If you're good,” Nicole teased with a wink.

Waverly bit her lip and let out a slow breath. Yep, Nicole Haught always knew just what to say, but  _ those  _ feelings needed to simmer down. With a quick squeeze to the hand she was still holding, Waverly pulled her mind back to the present and to her sister and friends waiting not far away.

“Ready to meet everyone?” Nicole looked hesitant, so Waverly pulled her in closer. “They're all harmless. Well, except Wynonna and you've survived her this far so I think you'll be fine. Plus she's drinking so if she pisses you off have someone come drag her to sleep it off in a cell for the night.”

Nicole chuckled, but Waverly could tell she was nervous. It wasn't anything anyone would be able to tell by looking at her, but Waverly could tell in the way the redhead downed her drink and held her hand a little tighter.

“Hey Ginger Spice! Glad you could join us.”

Nicole turned to Waverly. “Is she drunk?”

“Definitely. And I really hope she goes to-” Waverly looked back at her sister to see who currently held her attention. Still looked like Dolls for the moment. “Dolls' place tonight because with Alice with Gus I do  _ not  _ want to be kept up all night listening to  _ that _ .”

“You're welcome to come home with me.”

Waverly's eyes nearly bugged out of her head and she heard a gasp that sounded suspiciously like Jeremy.

“Not like  _ that, _ ” Nicole clarified to which Waverly felt both relief and disappointment. Nicole must have seen it as she pulled Waverly closer toward her by their hands that had yet to let go. “Okay, so kind of like that. There's no way I could have you all to myself and not kiss you senseless, but I am a gentlewoman and I have a guest room you are more than welcome to.”

Waverly braved a look back at her sister and Dolls. Her sister was nearly on the marshall's lap. If Wynonna took Dolls back to the homestead, that was not a place Waverly wanted to be. Wynonna liked to tell her they weren't out in the middle of nowhere by coincidence, but so they could be as loud as the hell they wanted and no one would hear a thing. Except, of course, your scared for life little sister.

“What about Mackenzie?” Above all else Waverly respected the fact that Nicole was a mother and had made the decision to keep things between them away from her daughter for the time being.

Nicole smiled, her heart warming at Waverly's clear care for her daughter. “Mackenzie knows you're a friend. I don't want to keep her away from you, per say, but our relationship. Just until we figure  _ us  _ out, you know?”

There was absolutely no stopping the way Waverly absolutely beamed at that particular word.  _ Relationship.  _ She and Nicole had a relationship. And, yeah, okay, she also had a relationship with everyone at the table, but this was different. Before she did something stupid like climb Nicole like the tall tree she was right here where they stood, she turned back toward the table. “Guys, this is Nicole!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no plans for who Wynonna ends up with as of yet, if anyone at all, so I'd love to hear what y'all would like :)


	15. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shots shots shots shots shots shots! EVERYBODY

**** It was to Waverly's complete non-surprise, but utter delight nonetheless, that her friends absolutely loved Nicole. She was also very happy that Nicole was visibly relaxed and comfortable around them. Despite not having gone on their first date yet they looked, and acted, like they had been together for ages. They looked, for all intents and purposes, like a couple drowning in their love for one another. They tried to keep the couple-yness at a minimum, but as the drinks kept flowing they couldn't help themselves. They sat as close as they could, fingers linked together as if the other would slip away if they let go. Though neither entertained a single thought all evening of being anywhere other than right where they were. Occasionally Waverly would lean her head on Nicole's shoulder and Nicole would kiss the top of her head, or Waverly would kiss Nicole's cheek just to see her eyes light up.

Of course, Waverly didn't miss the way Nicole kept an eye on Rosita, who had migrated back to the other side of the booth to her sister, but Waverly would probably have done more than just eye someone from across a table if they had slept with Nicole.

There may have been a time once that she pulled a gun on her sister when she thought she was getting busy with her boyfriend. Wynonna hadn't been, the elder Earp getting physically nauseous at the mere suggestion - it had been a  _ huge  _ misunderstanding - but Waverly Earp did not do jealousy well. And as much as she wanted to give Nicole the support and freedom she was giving her, she could be pretty possessive. “Earlier, when you were saying I could still sleep with Rosita if I wanted to,” Waverly's filter was pretty well gone by this point. “Did you say that because there's someone you're sleeping with? Or someone you want to?”

“What? Waves, no of course not.”

“Okay good.”

“I just want you to know you don't belong to me, Waverly. Do I want you to be seeing anyone else? Of course not, but we haven't even had our first date yet. I don't want to be  _ that  _ girl.”

Waverly giggled and snuggled in closer to the redhead. “I have no problem being  _ that  _ girl. Please don't see anyone else. I don't want you to see anyone else.”

Nicole pulled back, bringing a finger under Waverly's chin and pushing up until their eyes met. “You have nothing to worry about. I promise I only have eyes for you.”

Waverly couldn't care less where they were right now or that her sister had already told her to keep her hands and lips to herself. With something like that she needed to kiss Nicole like she needed air, but as soon as she started to lean in a balled up napkin hit her square in the face. Waverly didn't even have to look to knew who threw it. “Seriously, 'Nonna?”

“Don't  _ 'Nonna  _ me, babygirl. We're in a bar. Leave your notebook level shit for another day,” The elder Earp said before turning to Dolls. “Pretty good aim, though right? I've had...um...well I've had a lot of drinks and I still hit her right on the nose.”

Dolls just nodded. “Very impressive.”

“Tater Haught let's do shots!”

Waverly's face fell. “Oh no.”

“Oh yes!” Wynonna smiled. “Shots shots shots shots shots shots! EVERYBODY! And I do mean  _ everybody.  _ Take a drink ginger kink it's mandatory.”

“You can say no to her, you know,” Waverly assured, her face rapidly matching the color of a tomato. Wynonna didn't have a filter on a good day, but get her to the point where there was more whiskey than blood floating around in her veins and it was a show that was sure to embarrass her little sister in some way.

“No I can't. I need her to like me. Both as someone who holds the reins to my  _ official  _ deputizing into BB and as the sister of the girl I really  _ really  _ like.”

Waverly couldn't help but smile and lean in to give Nicole a quick peck. “For luck.”

Two minutes later everyone sat around the table with three shots each in front of them. Except Waverly, because when Wynonna said  _ 'everyone’ _ that meant everyone  _ other  _ than her baby sis unless she wanted to join in. Unlike the others Waverly had a choice.  Wynonna was protective. Waverly was allowed to opt-out of most things if she wanted to. With the buzz Waverly had going on, that warm hum just under her skin and the way her mind felt floaty – pleasantly so, not like that one time she went on the tilt-a-whirl with Wynonna and her mind felt so floaty she puked – the way every look, every touch, every kiss from Nicole had her soaring way up above the clouds why would she want to change that? Switching to water Waverly was content to enjoy how she was feeling and watch the others get trashed.

“And go!”

Not having drank at all that night, Dolls had been elected (read: guilted into by Wynonna) their...well, not judge exactly, but close enough. Wynonna told him to tell them when to take a shot and to make sure everyone did it. Anyone who didn't was out. Everyone took the first shot without an issue. Though Jeremy was one and done.

“Next...aaaaand....go!”

Robin and Chrissy tapped out after that.

“Last one guys, come on!”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Wynonna not everyone finds getting absolutely shit faced fun.”

“Losers!”

Dolls scoffed. “Last shot, go,” he said half-assed not caring anymore. Not that he particularly cared to begin with, mind you.

Nicole and Wynonna were matching each other shot for shot. Doc and Rosita finished their third shots as well, but were done after that.

“What?? Quitters!” Wynonna taunted.

“Wy, you said three shots each,” Rosita explained. “We've done three and now we're done.”

“And with that, I do bid you all a goodnight,” Doc said, tipping his hat and standing up.

“I'mma....I'm...a...I'm gonna go too,” Rosita said after a few seconds, scurrying out the door after Doc.

“Super subtle,” Wynonna said with a nod, taking the remaining four shots on the table and dividing them between her and Nicole. “Think you can handle it Haught pocket?”

“Haught pocket?” Waverly questioned. “That makes zero sense. Nicole is taller than you! What pocket are you putting her in?”

“Didn't say I was putting her  _ in  _ anything, Waves. That's your job.”

Without missing a beat, and ignoring the blush that came to Waverly's face, Nicole and Wynonna took their last two shots each in quick succession, Nicole slamming the final shot glass down a fraction sooner than Wynonna. “There may be hope for you after all, Haught shot. Get it,  _ shot _ ? Because we just did shots.”

“We get it, Wynonna,” Nicole said as she shook her head and scooted herself down in the bench so she could cuddle into Waverly.

“Let's do a couple more!”

Nicole groaned and held Waverly tighter. “Make her go away.”

Waverly laughed, running her fingers through red, wavy tresses. “Wynonna, no more.”

“Aw come on just two more?”

“No.” Waverly stated firmly. No more shots that would force Nicole out of her arms and force her to have to take care of and clean up after her sister tomorrow, but mostly no more so that Nicole wouldn't have to move. Granted the redhead had to slide down a little in the seat so they could fit because of the height difference, but Nicole in her arms felt so undeniably right. She just fit in a way Waverly hadn't been aware nothing else had until this moment.

“One more?”

“No.”

“Three-”

“That's going in the opposite-” Waverly sighed. Wynonna thought she was slick, but Waverly learned her tricks long ago. “Still no.”

“What if I switch to-"

“You're done, Wynonna.” Wynonna immediately backed down at the look on her sister's face, holding her hands up in surrender and falling back into the seat. She pouted for a minute, but got over herself relatively quickly when Dolls got her a glass of water. He got them for everyone at the table, the bartender coming up behind him with a tray full of waters, because he was a gentleman.

Waverly thanked him with a smile. “Here baby, drink this,” she began, trying to pull back a little to get Nicole to drink, but the woman had an impressive koala grip.

“Noooo don't leave me...”

With a chuckle Waverly enjoyed the embrace a few moments longer. “Come on, drink the water than you can come right back.”

“Promise?” Nicole looked up at her with bright brown eyes Waverly just wanted to dive into and never leave.

She nodded, handing the glass over. “Promise,” she said softly.

Nicole chugged half the glass – you don't keep up with Wynonna Earp by being a lightweight – when something hit her and she sat up, looking down at Waverly. “You called me 'baby.'”

The color drained from Waverly's face. Perhaps she was a little drunker than she thought because she could have sworn she kept that particular word in her head. It was too soon for that. Way too soon for that. They weren't even dating yet, technically. It was too soon...right? “I guess it just slipped out. Is that okay?”

The smile that took over Nicole's face immediately put Waverly at ease. “More than okay.”

The table lapsed into silence as everyone sipped their waters in peace, the bartender coming back with a pitcher he put at the center of the table for refills. Jeremy and Robin said their goodbyes after they finished their glasses of water, not so subtly telling Waverly they expected to hear all about her first date with Nicole first thing Sunday morning. Waverly couldn't see Nicole's face as, having finished her first glass of water, she snuggled back into Waverly, but she felt her lips turn up into a smile on her chest.

It was fine. If Nicole didn't know how into her and how excited she was at this point then she wasn't as smart as Waverly thought she was.

For once it was nice not to have the duty of taking care of the drunks. Waverly didn't drink much so that was usually her job, despite her being the youngest. With age did not necessarily come maturity or responsibility. Tonight she was more than happy to sit back and let Dolls handle it. He made sure everyone finished their first rounds of waters and then poured everyone another glass as they lapsed into calm conversations.

A few minutes later Perry came and took Chrissy home and then it was just Nicole and Waverly, and Dolls and Wynonna. “Well,  _ baby, _ ” Waverly began, really stressing the word that had Nicole smiling a happy, sleepy, drunk sort of lopsided smile. “Looks like you're going to get your wish. I'll be going home with you tonight.” She wouldn't be driving, that much she knew. Dolls would never allow it nor would she allow herself to do that either. That was taking a risk with so many lives and absolutely not worth it.

She also knew that in Wynonna's state Dolls would never sleep with her no matter how hard Wynonna would no doubt try, so the homestead was guaranteed to be quiet tonight. But Nicole was completely toasted – thanks a lot, Wynonna – and she wouldn't feel right dropping her off and leaving.

Another round of waters later Dolls wrangled a flailing mess of an Earp into his suv and then came back to help Waverly with Nicole. Waverly was much stronger than she looked, but Nicole was tall so it made getting her up the steps a little tricky. Wynonna was going on about one thing or another the whole drive to Nicole's place while Waverly was content to allow Nicole to burrow back into her arms and for them to fall back into their own little world of soft touches, gentle kisses and quiet words Waverly wasn't sure Nicole would remember in the morning. The redhead was clearly drunk, but was she blackout drunk? All Waverly knew was that she was a very affectionate drunk and that was more than enough for her. Just another part of the redhead for her to fall for.

They pulled up to Nicole's house and Dolls went around the side to open the door and help Nicole out, but before he could Wynonna had some parting words. Because of course she did. “Now that's my baby sis there naughty Haughty don't take advantage.”

“Wynonna,” Waverly began, tightening her grip on Nicole. “She's the one who's trashed.”

“Right,” Wynonna nodded, shaking it off with a face that said she totally knew that. “Right well then baby sis don't take advantage. She may be a naughty Haughty red tamale, but have some restraint. Consent is sexy. No matter what she says she is not in the right frame of mind to say 'yes.'”

Wynonna's words were a little slurred, but Waverly had enough years of trying to decipher drunk Wynonna that she had no trouble understanding. It had just been another language for her to learn. Rolling her eyes at her sister, Waverly turned to get Nicole out of the car with a small smile. Wynonna may walk around with this attitude that she didn't give a shit, but she cared deeply. And she cared about Nicole. No one would ever argue that Wynonna didn't give everything she had for her people, and it seemed like Nicole was one of them. “I'll try my hardest,” she assured. “But, you know that means you can't consent either?”

“W...wait, no that's not what I meant I-” Waverly closed the car door, waving and blowing her sister a kiss before taking a very drunk redhead from Doc with a wink. “Have a good night.”

“You wanna switch?”

Waverly chuckled. Wynonna Earp trashed out of her mind was a lot of work. She had no idea what taking care of Nicole would be like, but it had to be better than that. Plus it wasn't like she would ever give up the chance to spend more time with Nicole. “Not a chance.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't decided who everyone is going to be with yet, so just because Wynonna & Doc went home together and Rosita & Doc...means nothing.  
> This is the shortest chapter yet. Unfortunately that’s bc I still have a nasty case of writers nloxl going on so let’s hope that goes away soon! This is another sort of filler chapter, but shows important WynHaught bonding and how Wynonna cares for Nicole. It's all important later on ;) Plus who doesn't love some WynHaught?


	16. The Human Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Nicole is a puppy, and a quiet, domestic breakfast with the Haughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for more Mackenzie. I hope this delivers on that. Will have a POV switch. Tell me what you all think of seeing the other side of the coin, so to speak. Thinking of including a bit more as the story continues.

****Wrestling Nicole's keys out of her pocket and getting them into the house, Waverly was ever so grateful she stopped drinking when she did and was only still mildly buzzed at this point. It wasn't that Nicole was flailing around or anything like Wynonna liked to do, but she was tall. Taller than Waverly (not that that was in any way hard to do) and refused to stop trying to snuggle into her no matter what Waverly tried. It truthfully wasn't as frustrating as it should have been. It was much more endearing and brought a whole new crop of butterflies to Waverly's stomach. They say drunken actions are sober thoughts, so it was comforting that drunk Nicole wanted her too. God knew Champ went after anything in a skirt when drunk, but there had been plenty of other women around tonight and Nicole could barely tear her eyes away from Waverly to so much as notice them.

“Hey Officer Haught. Did you have a nice night-oh! Hi Miss Earp.”

Waverly stood at the threshold and looked over at the girl on the couch. Right! The sitter. “Oh, hey Sammy. You know better than to call me _Miss_ anything. I used to babysit you. It's just Waverly.”

Waverly took a moment to feel _old._ She had babysat Sammy a lot when she was younger starting when she was just twelve and the girl was two. With Alice now it was beyond Waverly how anyone would let someone that young babysit, but she supposed she had always been more mature than her peers and in a small town your options were limited (for a great many things). Sammy was fourteen now. How was it possible someone she had babysat was that old?

Sammy nodded and went about straightening up, bringing some things into the kitchen as Waverly deposited Nicole down onto the couch with a plop that had the redhead laughing out, “Weeeeeeee!”

“Is she okay?”

Waverly rolled her eyes and playfully swatted Nicole's hands away. “She will be.”

“I've never seen her like this.”

“Wynonna challenged her to a drinking contest.” Waverly stated.

“Ah, yeah, now that I've seen before.”

“Pretty sure everyone in Purgatory has.”

Ever prepared, Nicole anticipated not being at her best when she returned home so she had already paid the sitter. Waverly got the update on how Mackenzie's night had been and saw the girl out, watching her walk a little ways down the street before closing the door. Sammy didn't live too far and it was Purgatory so she wasn't worried about a young girl walking home by herself. Not since Tucker Gardner left, anyway.

“You used to babysit her?” Nicole chuckled from the couch.

“Yeah,” Waverly chuckled. “When did I get so old?”

“Twenty-four is harly old, Waves. Har-ly...hard-y...hardly!”

Waverly made sure the door was locked up before turning back to the smiling woman on the couch. Her eyes were glassy, cheeks flushed and she had this smile that wouldn’t go away making her quite possibly the cutest drunk Waverly had ever seen. And that was coming from a completely unbiased person, of course.

“Hey Wave can you set the security system, please?”

Waverly had never actually seen a home security system before. Well she has seen Nicole's as she stayed here before, but other than here she'd never seen one and she certainly never worked one. There wasn't a single person in Purgatory who had one other than Nicole. Not even the Sheriff. It made her chest ache thinking of what Nicole had been through to take such measures in a sleepy little town. Waverly assumed it had to do with her job. Being a cop anywhere at all was like night and day to being a cop here. Nicole had probably seen things Waverly couldn't even fathom.

“Ah...sure. Just tell me how.” It was actually pretty simple despite Nicole stumbling over the seven digit code, but when she finally got through it and Waverly typed it in setting the system she was honored that Nicole trusted her with this. “Okay, now water, something good and carb-y to soak up some of that alcohol in your stomach and then bed.”

Waverly could hear Nicole's whine from the kitchen. “I feel like a mermaid here with all this water I already had. Imma float away. . . Hey Wave?” Nicole laughed from the other room. “I'm gonna float away on a Wave. Will you save me?”

Waverly smiled, riffling through the cabinets. Her go-to was usually donuts as that was what got her drunken sister to shut up and get to bed the fastest, but after her talks with Nicole about healthy changes to her and Mackenzie's diets there were none in the house. There were some bagels though and those would work. Anything to soak up some alcohol in the offier's stomach so she wouldn't feel _quite_ as shitty in the morning. “You're lucky you're cute.”

“I know.”

Nicole continued to joke and laugh to herself in the other room while Waverly toasted the bagel and topped it with the strawberry cream cheese Nicole loved. It was one of the few things she was having trouble giving up, but Waverly wasn't pushing. She was still amazed Nicole was altering her diet, and way of life really, so much. Nicole continued to say she wasn't doing this for Waverly and she probably wasn't entirely - there were legitimate health and environmental benefits to this sort of lifestyle - but she most likely never would have started if not for the younger Earp's input. It just meant a lot to have the person she was dating be so supportive of this.

Filling up a glass with water, Waverly rejoined the redhead in the living room. “Okay now drunky pants eat up.” It took a while, and a lot of encouraging on Waverly's part, but Nicole finished the bagel and water. The redhead seemed to have passed the fun part of being drunk and was quickly burrowing into the sleepy stage. Which, of course, made it rather difficult to get her up the stairs. After five minutes of flailing limbs and near jabs to the face, Waverly considered it a loss and guided Nicole back to the couch. Assured the officer wouldn't roll right off the couch, again, Waverly went up stairs to get her some pajamas. Pants that tight were never very fun to sleep in. While she was up there she grabbed herself something to sleep in as well – just a t-shirt she had seen fit Nicole perfectly, but was long on her and a pair of what was probably supposed to be capris but on Waverly was more than long enough to be regular pants - figuring Nicole wouldn't mind. She didn’t want to invade the other woman’s privacy too much by digging through her clothes. If she got cold she knew where Nicole kept the extra blankets.

Before she went back downstairs she checked on Mackenzie.

The little redhead was fast asleep clutching a light purple stuffed koala. Waverly stood at the door for a moment watching her chest rise and fall by the glow coming from her nightlight. After a moment she tiptoed over to the girl and tucked her leg back under the blanket and brushed a few wayward curls from her face. Looking over her gentle features and porcelain skin, Waverly couldn't help but think of how much she looked like her mother. Sure Alice had inherited some of Wynonna's features, though truth be told she looked more like Waverly when she was a young child, but Waverly had never seen a child so strongly resemble one parent as much as Mackenzie did. All except for her bright blue eyes resting just under her eyelids and the spattering of freckles covering her nose and the apples of her cheeks.

With a kiss to her forehead Waverly tip-toed back out of the room. Nicole was waiting for her in the hall. “I try to get you up here for five minutes and nothing. Leave you alone for half a second and you get up yourself.”

But Nicole wasn't smiling at her joke. She had a serious look on your face. “You're really good with her.”

“Oh,” Waverly said in surprise, quietly closing the door behind her. “It was nothing. Her leg came out of her blankets and I didn't want her to get cold. Just tucking her back in.”

“Maybe to you,” Nicole nodded. “But it means a lot to me, Waverly.” And then Nicole placed her hands on either side of Waverly's face and pulled her into such a sweet kiss that Waverly's breath got caught in her throat and she nearly cried.

“Happy to,” Waverly replied breathlessly, pulling Nicole back in for a kiss that was much less gentle. But as much as she wanted to, she didn't let it go too far.

“Aw Wave come on.”

“Nope,” Waverly chuckled, turning Nicole and pushing her into her own room. “Drunky pants go sleepy pants. They don't get in my pants.”

“Why are there so many pants?” Nicole whined as Waverly sat her down on her bed.

“Here are your pajamas. Get into them and then get into your bed-”

“Are you gonna tuck me in too?”

Waverly tuned to level Nicole with a fake glare, but the way the officer was wiggling her eyebrows broke her facade. With the shake of her head she sat down beside Nicole and handed her her pajamas, pointing to the bathroom. “Go, change, brush your teeth and then I will tuck you in.”

“Yes Mom.”

While Nicole was in the bathroom, Waverly went back downstairs and straightened up. Blankets and pillows had fallen off the couch and she brought the plate and glass into the kitchen. Unfortunately for Nicole, Waverly filled the glass back up and brought it upstairs with her. It had been a good four-ish minutes, but Nicole was still in the bathroom, so Waverly knocked softly on the door. “Everything okay in there?”

There was a few moments of silent before a very quiet “No” was heard.

“I'm coming in, okay?”

Again another few moments of silent before a response was heard. This time a “Yeah.”

Waverly had to try really hard not to laugh at the sight that met her on the other side of the door. Nicole was sitting on the small rug in front of the sink with her shirt half over her head, arms raised, just sitting there.

“I'm stuck.”

“I can see that,” Waverly chuckled. She worked quickly to help Nicole get the shirt up over her head then helped her out of her clothes and into her pajamas. There was so much gorgeous skin on display she ached to reach out and touch, but Nicole was drunk so she helped her with the utmost respect and tried to avert her eyes when necessary. One day she would get to run her tongue over the redhead's unfairly defined abdominals and run her fingertips...well anywhere she wanted, but tonight wasn't that time.

Thankfully Nicole was able to brush her own teeth and pointed out a new brush in the closet Waverly could have as she knew how Waverly hated her teeth feeling _'icky'_ after a night of drinking, then Waverly left her to go the bathroom on her own. That was a line she was in no way going to cross. Though she probably should have had Nicole do that before she got her dressed, but drunk people were like children. One second they were yelling they didn't have to go, the next crying they had to go so bad. The redhead managed to get her pants up after that.

Nicole was dropping fast now and barely complained about drinking more water. All Waverly got was a raised brow, but half was drank without an issue. She tucked the redhead into bed and grabbed some painkillers from the bathroom, placing them beside the remaining water for the morning.

“Can you stay?”

Waverly absolutely melted at the redhead's pout. “Are you sure that's a good idea?”

Nicole shrugged. “We could watch some TV.”

“You can barely keep your eyes open.”

“Please?”

Waverly rolled her eyes. When she was being looked at like that did she really have a choice in the matter? It's not that she minded spending more time with Nicole, or cuddling with Nicole, but cuddling a very affectionate drunk Nicole was seriously going to test her willpower.

Nicole handed her the remote once she was in bed, flipped the light on her nightstand off and slid over so she was practically on top of the other woman. Waverly started carding her fingers through wavy red tresses and turned the tv on. Naked and Afraid popped up and Waverly scoffed. Of course Nicole's tv was tuned to this channel. Nicole loved nature.

“I love this show,” Nicole said even though her eyes were closed.

_Waverly rolled her eyes. “It's not about seeing the 'good bits,' Wynonna. The nudity isn't for your objectification.”_

_“Seems a waste then,” Wynonna replied from the other end of the couch, bringing the whiskey to her lips._

_“It's just another obstacle for them to overcome.”_

_Wynonna rolled her eyes. “With the 'nudity' badly hidden I don't see the point. Why have them be naked just to hide it?”_

_“The point is to show the perseverance of the human spirit. The fight to survive. Overcoming obstacles and emerging mentally and physically stronger for it. The lack of clothes isn't for us. It's for them.”_

_“I've seen them when they come back,” Wynonna scoffed. “They aren't physically stronger.”_

_“Wynonna-”_

_Wynonna put her hand up in surrender. “To each their own kinks, babygirl.”_

_“It's not a kink! I like seeing these people overcome these unfathomable hardships and work with nature to survive. To see them discover strengths they didn't know they possessed. To grow.”_

_Wynonna nodded a big over exaggerated nod and turned back to the screen in front of them. The male member of this week's duo was in a small body of water trying to spearfish. “Hey, do you think if he moved his dick around the fish would think it was a worm?”_

_Waverly's immediate instinct was to roll her eyes at her sister's unbelievable level of maturity. This man was at eighteen out of the twenty-one days of the challenge and had absolutely zero hope of making it any further if he didn't eat. But he was stubborn and egotistical and sexist and refused to eat anything his female partner caught - she was positively owning this challenge – and he had been trying  for hours everyday to catch a fish. “He might have more luck with it.”_

“It really shows the d...the de...the de...ter..min..a..tion of people, you know?” Nicole slurred, very gallantly fighting sleep's hold on her.

“Yeah, I think so too,” Waverly replied with a smile. “Hey Nicole?”

“Hmm?”

“If I'm to dress appropriately for our date tomorrow I really should know what to wear.”

Nicole chuckled and pulled Waverly in tighter, lightly tickling her side for a second causing Waverly to giggle. “Come on Waves you're going to have to try harder than that.”

Damn, she'd hoped that one would work. Nicole was dedicated to keeping this secret, she would give her that. “Fine,” she sighed. “Now sleep.” She instructed with a soft kiss to the top of Nicole's head. The redhead nodded and within a matter of seconds was snoring softly in her arms. Waverly's heart was soaring. Yeah, okay, Nicole was drunk, but this night had been amazing. She had been able to be out with friends and the person she liked and everyone had a great time and got along. In her wildest dreams it couldn't have gone any better. Nicole was the best kind of drunk; affectionate, flirty-but only with Waverly, funny, cuddly.

As Waverly felt sleep pulling at her, her mind was running around with quiet thoughts that she shouldn't be doing this right now. She shouldn't be sleeping with Nicole – even if it was only sleeping – before they'd even had their first date. But there was just something about the feel of being in Nicole's arms, and of having her in hers, of opening her eyes and seeing a flash of red and feeling this unknown feeling in her chest and her stomach. It was a feeling Waverly wasn't strong enough to pull away from. 

Before she slipped completely under she set an alarm on her phone so she could skedaddle or sneak off to the guest room before Mackenzie woke up. She would leave the decision as to which to future Waverly. Right now Nicole Haught was in her arms and her heart was beating out of her chest. There was nowhere she would rather be.

* * *

The world came to all at once, and none too gently. Everything was quiet on the outside, but the sound of her heart pushing the blood through her veins with every beat was probably louder than if Mackenzie was banging on a drum set right in front of her. Which she had before. Several times. Without opening her eyes Nicole could tell it was light enough to be a reasonable time to wake-up, but not so bright that she felt the need to get up. If Mackenzie hadn't come in to get her yet, there was no real need to get up. But Waverly-

With a smile on her face, Nicole turned over expecting her arm to land on a soft, warm body she could wrap herself around to get back to sleep, but instead her arm fell onto cold sheets. Despite her eyelids feeling like sandpaper she forced them open. Waverly was nowhere in the room, but as she dropped her head back down to her pillow she found a note resting up against a glass of water and a couple painkillers.

Medicine and water down she opened the letter.

_Morning!_

_Sorry I left, but I did try to say goodbye you just weren't having it. It was terribly cute, though. You’re terribly cute!  
_ _It's our first date tonight so I thought I should leave you with a little mystery ;)_

 _xoxox  
_ _Waverly_

Cheeks flushing and heart speeding up, Nicole reached over and pulled her phone from the charger. Waverly must have plugged it in for her as she couldn't remember doing it and, after thinking for a minute, she found she did remember everything from last night. All except Waverly trying to wake her up, but drunk or not she wasn't the easiest to wake from a dead sleep.

 **Nicole:  
** Did we skip over dating  
completely and get engaged  
last night? Bc I'm pretty sure  
the whole 'no seeing the girl  
before' thing is just for  
weddings. Not first dates ;)  
**Nicole:** ****  
And thank-you for the water  
and pain killers  
**Nicole:** ****  
And for taking care of me  
last night  
**Nicole:** ****  
And come back I miss you  
:(

When no response came for a minute or so, Nicole (reluctantly) dragged herself out of bed. She quickly checked on Mackenzie and seeing the girl still sleeping, hopped in the shower. It always amazed Nicole how she could go from feeling like a zombie back to human with just a couple minutes under the warm spray of the shower. Today she lingered, feeling both exhausted and giddy. There was a swirling in her stomach she hadn't felt in a very long time and she wanted to bask in this feeling for as long as she could.

It was time to let herself be happy. It had been long enough. Mackenzie was safe. She was safe. It was time to start making connections and put down some roots. Mackenzie wasn’t the only one who had to learn to trust people. It had been a long time since Nicole had let herself become so friendly with anyone, always scared of what that connection, that tether, to a place would do. Not anymore.

With renewed vigor, Nicole turned the water off and went about her post-shower routine. She was toweling her hair when she heard the familiar ping of a new text message and immediately smiled, knowing exactly who it was.

 **Waverly:  
** Well I don't see a ring so  
I'm assuming not. I feel  
you're the kind of girl to  
have a ring before you  
propose ;)  
**Waverly:** ****  
You definitely don't have  
to thank me. I thoroughly  
enjoyed every second of  
last night. You were so cute!  
**Waverly:** ****  
I miss you too! I have  
some things I need to do  
today, but I am counting  
down the minutes until  
tonight!  
Xoxoxo

Nicole smiled, but resisted texting the brunette back. If she had things to do Nicole would respect that and let her get on with it. They would see each other soon enough. As much as she wanted to she also didn't want to be _that_ girl. Tonight was only their first date and she _really_ liked the youngest Earp. If she chased Waverly away before she even had her by being too clingy or monopolizing all of her time she would absolutely kick herself. She and Waverly were both grown women with their own lives.

Just as she finished getting dressed, the door creaked open and a very sleepy four-year-old came into the room rubbing her eyes.

“Hey Chipmunk!” Nicole smiled, immediately going over to her daughter and picking her up. The girl wrapped her arms and legs around her mother much like the koala she had tucked under her chin would – you know, if it were real and not a purple stuffed toy. “How'd you sleep?”

“Good.”

Nicole smiled and held the little girl tighter. She would never take her ability to do this for granted; to be able to take her time waking up and getting ready for the day, not having to rush and throw on whatever she could pull out of the one suitcase they had and leave before the sun was up so there was less chance of being seen, to let Mackenzie wake up on her own, to let her snuggle into her arms for as long as she wanted, to have a real home, real friends, maybe even a real romantic relationship with people who all truly cared about her and Mackenzie. It was taking some getting used to, and Nicole was still sort of waiting for the other shoe to drop, but she was learning to trust in it.

“Can we have yogurt with blueberries for breakfast?”

“Of course. Whatever you want.”

“The yogurt Waverly made us for lunch when her and Alice were over?”

Nicole smiled. It warmed her heart that Mackenzie liked Waverly and felt comfortable around her. She was a shy kid, no doubt a learned behavior, but now that they were safe Nicole hoped she continued to come out of her shell. It would take her a while, take them _both_ a while to feel that they could finally breathe, but they were getting there. Every day was another step.

“Sure we can,” she said, leaving the room and heading downstairs. Waverly had brought over a coconut yogurt Mackenzie randomly seemed to love. She hated regular yogurt, had refused it since she was first offered it as a baby, but loved this stuff. Nicole herself wasn't crazy about it, but with her stomach feeling the way it did nothing looked or sounded any too appealing.

She got Mackenzie's breakfast ready and the two ate in silence. As much as she didn't want to, Nicole had grabbed a banana just to have something in her stomach. Even though it was after nine, Haught women weren't known for their love of mornings so the silence fit mother and daughter just fine.

“Hey Kenz can I talk to you about something?” Mackenzie nodded as she took another spoonful of yogurt, not bothering to look up. “You know how you've been asking for a pet?” That got the little girl's attention and her head snapped up, a smile already starting on her face. “I know you want a dog, but you know Waverly's cat had kittens and she was wondering if maybe you and I wanted to take one of them?”

“Really?”

Nicole nodded, her spirit soaring at the look of absolute joy on her child's face. It had been happening more and more lately and Nicole would do anything in her power to keep that look around for as long as possible. “She says she has a special one in mind for you,” she whispered, Mackenzie giggling at the pretend secrecy.

“Can I see it?”

“I have some pictures of her if you want to-”

“It's a girl?” The noise that came out of the pint-sized redhead was hard to describe, but it was maybe someplace between a pterodactyl screech and a seal bark as she jumped down from her chair and ran over to Nicole, throwing her arms around her mother. “Thank you thank you thank you Mommy! I will be such a good kitty mom! Can I name her Jane? Jane is a nice name don't you think?”

“Whoa whoa whoa slow down there speedster,” Nicole chuckled. “Finish your breakfast. Nothing is happening right now. The kitten is still too little to leave her mom, but in a couple of weeks we could bring her home.”

“But I can visit with her right?”

“I'm sure Waverly wouldn't have a problem with that.”

“I'll go get dressed and we can go right now-”

Nicole reached out, grabbing Mackenzie as she tried to run past. “Not today, Chipmunk.” Mackenzie pouted and Nicole nearly texted Waverly then and there, but Waverly was busy and even Nicole knew seeing her last night, today during the day and tonight for their date was a bit much. “I will talk to Waverly and set up a time, okay? She's not going to be home tonight though, so not tonight, but maybe sometime this week.”

Honestly Nicole felt absolutely terrible leaving Mackenzie two nights in a row. Until they moved to Purgatory she hadn't left her once and now here she was with babysitters on speed dial. As much as she could she tried to work regular hours on a somewhat regular schedule, but with her job being so unpredictable she needed a list of people to be able to call if she couldn't get Mackenzie or had to stay late or go in early. There were two sitters available after school, one for later evenings, one for weekends and early weekday mornings, one who could do later evenings and weekends, and Wynonna had also been surprisingly great helping when Nicole was in a bind. They tended to switch off. If Waverly wasn't getting Alice and Nicole could, she would always volunteer. Wynonna, also, adopted this habit. They really helped each other out even if it was just getting the girls and bringing them to the station.

Never in a million years did Nicole see herself getting along with Wynonna freaking Earp, the woman who flipped her off no less than three times during their first - brief - conversation, but here she was practically Nicole's best friend. Nicole paused mid-bite. _Shit._ Wynonna freaking Earp was her best friend. Wynonna knew _everything_ , she trusted Wynonna with Mackenzie, Wynonna always had her back no questions asked...

Nicole shook her head and reminded herself what the last therapist she had taken Mackenzie to before the move to Purgatory had sad. Said that Mackenzie needed four things. Stability - which Nicole gave her by moving to Purgatory, buying a house and enrolling her in preschool. Structure - achieved by much of the same things and also settling into a routine revolving around school, home time, playdates, eating as many meals together as they could, and maybe a dance class starting soon. Safety – It wasn't enough to _be_ safe, Mackenzie needed to _feel_ safe. Again, achieved by moving to a safe little small town and installing a state of the art alarm system, also her mom was a kick-ass cop so...that helped. But it was the last thing the woman had said that really stuck with Nicole...

_“Mackenzie needs to learn to trust people. Not everyone she sees, but she has never been able to form a positive relationship with anyone other than you. She needs to learn that people – most people – aren't inherently bad. She needs to form attachments and relationships outside of the two of you. She needs to make friends her own age. Children learn so much from basic interactions with other children. You are her most important relationship, and that will not change, but you can't do everything for her Nicole. You will guide her, of course, but this she has to do for herself. You just have to let her.”_

Wynonna volunteered to watch Mackenzie so Nicole and Waverly could have an uninterrupted date. Something about, _“Hey, you watched Alice while I was out getting some only fair I return the favor.”_

_“Earp...you realize I'm going out with your sister, right?”_

_Wynonna's entire face scrunched up. “As far as I am concerned you will be playing checkers all night, but the offer still stands.”_

Nicole nodded. Mackenzie loved Wynonna and Alice. A little separation - when she was sure Mackenzie would be safe - was okay. Good, even. Healthy. She would be playing with a _friend_ and learning that other adults, that Nicole approved, could be trusted. They could keep her safe and her mom would always come back and she would be okay.

Mackenzie sauntered back over to her seat and resumed eating like nothing happened, but she had a smirk on her face. A smirk Nicole knew meant that she either knew something or was up to something. Either way, no amount of coaxing would get her to tell so Nicole let it go. “Are you excited for your sleepover with Alice tonight?”

Mackenzie's smirk grew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, really sorry this wasn't up yesterday! I wasn't sure I would have anything to post this week at all, but viola. My muse came through in the end! Please excuse the slight delay and fingers crossed I have time to write this week so you all get a new chapter next week. It'll be their first date!  
> Second of all, please please please join the #FightforWynonna if you haven't already!


	17. The First of Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole's first date!

****Waverly looked at herself in the mirror one final time, or so she told herself, and nodded. This was it. She looked great, she felt great (even if her stomach was a three ring circus at the moment), she was ready. While Nicole hadn't given her much to go on by way of how to dress or get ready for this date, she did tell Waverly to dress comfortably, to wear something she would be able to move around in, and also warmly. With that in mind Waverly had gone with a pair of dark jeans that were thicker and stretchier than most of her other pairs and much less form fitting than she would have preferred for this date - seriously how was she supposed to highlight some of her best features if her pants weren't hugging her curves – and a thick cream colored sweater. Again, not what she would have preferred for this date, but it was warm and, she supposed, Nicole already wanted her so perhaps she didn't have to try so hard to _look_ any certain way.

Waverly always tried to look good, to impress. Growing up started out because she was the sheriff’s daughter and the family had a certain image to uphold, then it had been to get people to see _her_ and not her last name, and when she was older it had been to keep her boyfriend’s attention, but Nicole’s eyes lit up the exact same way whether she had spent an hour getting ready or had just rolled out of bed with a concussion. Nicole was the type of person to go into a bookstore and completely ignore a book’s cover, instead opening the pages and giving the words a chance to pull her in. While Waverly was sure how she looked captured the redhead’s attention, it was what made her _her_ that kept it.

In a small town like Purgatory looks were everything. Everyone already knew everything about you so there was very little 'getting to know you' to be had. With such limited dating options it was pretty much just a matter of who you were most attracted to. For most people, anyway. Waverly had always thought herself above all that, but the first thing she noticed about Nicole was how breathtakingly beautiful she was. And how natural it all was. It was obvious the other woman had very little makeup on and her confidence made Waverly weak at the knees.

Rosita, too, was beautiful. What had she been thinking with Champ? Sure he was good looking, and not a serial killer, but he wasn’t a good person. Nothing in his book would be worth reading. It certainly wouldn’t have pulled Waverly in and left her itching for just one more page (which of course was never just one more) the way Nicole had. Waverly shook her head. Champ would not make an appearance tonight. Nothing would ruin this for her.

For Nicole.

For them

The point was that Nicole liked her for _her_ . Waverly always felt a little more confident with her hair done, some makeup on and a carefully selected outfit - she was a planner after all - but Nicole had seen her injured and rocking some impressive bedhead and _still_ looked at her in a way Waverly would never forget. Nicole made her feel seen. Seen beyond the facade – beyond the hair, the make-up and the clothes. Nicole saw how smart she was, her passion, her hopes and dreams. No one would ever use the word vain to describe Waverly, but she wasn’t blind either. She knew she was attractive, but Nicole saw more than that. Nicole saw her soul and that was both terrifying and freeing.

She could talk about her courses and veganism and her cat and her plight to get every establishment in Purgatory to stop using disposable straws without feeling like she was being ignored or placated or, worse, straight up shot down and belittled. She and Nicole could engage and talk about these things. Nicole would ask questions because she was genuinely interested and wanted to know more about what Waverly was passionate about. And, in turn, she could ask Nicole about her passions and her work, although there was a line Waverly had learned not to cross. Nicole was fine talking about her childhood and growing up and even some of her schooling, but anytime from the end of college until she and Mackenzie showed up in Purgatory would make the redhead change the subject. Or, in one instance where Waverly should have just shut her mouth, make up an excuse to leave.

One day, she told herself. One day.

“Still hasn't said where she's taking you, huh?”

Waverly shook her head at her sister, turning back to the mirror for a final fluff of her hair. So much for looking one final time. “No, but she said to dress warm, so something outdoors?”

“In this weather?” Wynonna raised an eyebrow.

“Nicole's outdoorsy.”

“Yeah, but you're not.”

Waverly placed her hands on her hips. “Hey, anyone can be anything for a night. You taught me that.”

Wynonna looked at her sister with a proud smile. “I did, didn't I?”

“Besides, it's not that I _dislike_ outside. I just get cold.” Waverly defended.

“Already filled your purse up with hand warmers haven't you?”

“Don't forget my boots,” Waverly said with a smirk and a wink. “Besides it's _Nicole._ It doesn't matter what we're doing because we are finally going on a date and whatever it is, it will be magical because it's with her.”

Wynonna stared at her sister for a few moments before pushing off from the door frame and walking away. “Ew.”

Waverly chuckled, collecting up her things spread over the sink and counter. Getting ready was by no means a simple task. It took many creams, sprays, lotions, tints, glosses, liners, sealers, concealers...it was complicated.

“And also, use protection!” Wynonna suddenly popped her head back in startling Waverly causing her to drop a few things into the sink.

“Wynonna!”

“Just looking out for your sexual health, babygirl.”

“You really want to talk about my sexual health?” Waverly asked challengingly.

“Nope. That's all I had to say.” At that Wynonna shook her head and walked away again.

“Wow Auntie you look beautiful!”

Waverly smiled down at the little girl - freshly bathed with her hair down in two braids thanks to Waverly, in her favorite pair of pajamas, her little body thrumming with the excitement of having her friend over for a sleepover. Zipping her make-up bag closed she set it back down on the shelf and gathered her niece in her arms, covering her face in kisses (thank-you lip sealer for keeping things on her lips so she didn’t have to start that process over again - her favorite color was made by combining three different colors from two different brands and it didn’t last long once mixed so it couldn’t be stored for later use and had to be mixed fresh each time). Alice pretended to fight against it, but no one believed her act. That little girl was very affectionate. If she really didn’t like it she would have said “no.” Carrying her downstairs Waverly plopped her down onto the couch and gave her a couple tickles for good measure. “You behave tonight. Be a good host. And listen to your Mama.”

Alice pouted. “Do I hafta?”

“Yes you _hafta_.”

“Where are _you_ going tonight?” Alice asked with a knowing look. Waverly looked across at her sister sitting in the chair bringing a mug of something undoubtedly mixed with whiskey to her lips, though just a little as Wynonna did take her responsibilities seriously and would never be impaired while watching her daughter - or anyone else's - and saw an identical look on her face.

“I told you, silly,” Waverly brushed off moving to grab her things by the door. The quicker she could get out of here the better. Alice was too smart for her own good and she and Nicole agreed they wouldn't tell the girls anything this early. As much as they both wanted things to work out you just never know what’s going to happen and as smart as the girls were, they were young. They wouldn't understand things just not working out.

“No you didn't!” Alice pressed. “You just said you were going out.”

“And I am,” Waverly confirmed.

“With who?”

Waverly pulled her hat over her head and turned back to her niece. “Is that really any of your business?”

“Are you going out with Nicole?”

Waverly's face dropped for a moment before she was able to school her features, though her sister giggling certainly didn't help matters. This was difficult to navigate around as she didn't want to straight out lie to the girl and have it come back to bite her in the ass, but she wasn't going to tell her the truth either. “I am going out. On a date. That is all you need to know.”

Alice groaned and flopped back down onto the couch. “Grown-ups!”

“I know, right?” Wynonna mimicked her daughter's groan. “They're the worst.”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “You two behave yourselves.” She gave them both kisses on their foreheads, which her sister lovingly wiped right off while making a face at Alice, grabbed her things and took her leave. It would have been too obvious for Nicole to pick Waverly up when she dropped Mackenzie off, so they agreed Waverly would drive over to Nicole's house after getting a text saying she and Mackenzie were almost at the homestead and they would meet up there. Though that text had been a few minutes ago and she really should have left already.

Just as she reached for the doorknob the doorbell rang. Yeah, she was running a little late. Oops?

“Hey Mackenzie!” She greeted, opening the door. “Nicole,” she nodded at the officer, doing a rather poor job of hiding her smile. “Come on in.”

“Hey Waves,” Mackenzie greeted with a quick wave before darting in and running right to Alice. The two girls ducked their heads low, looking back up at Waverly and Nicole and giggling.

“I think we've been found out,” Waverly whispered.

“It would seem that way,” Nicole agreed quietly, clearly trying not to look at Waverly and make their case any worse, but her eyes didn’t appear to want to listen. “Too smart for their own good.”

Waverly nodded her agreement. “Well I'll see you all later.”

“Remember what I said, babygirl,” Wynonna warned.

Turning back to her sister, Waverly rolled her eyes. “And you remember what I said. Behave. All of you.”

“Me too?” Nicole whispered just as Waverly went to step out.

Waverly licked her lips before turning back to the redhead. “Where's the fun in that?”

“Where did your mom say she was going tonight?” Alice asked.

“Nowhere,” Mackenzie said. “Said she was going to do some chores at home. As soon as I get home tomorrow I'm asking her what she did.”

Alice and Mackenzie looked to the women at the door and giggled some more.

* * *

Nicole Haught was...well...hot. On a normal day. Nicole Haught driving up to meet Waverly where she stood on the redhead's front porch waiting for their date to start on a snowmobile was....hotter than hot. Motorcycles didn't really do well up here. There weather didn't cooperate long enough to make having one worth it. Though, of course, her wild sister had one, but it had been gifted to her by their uncle and was only ever taken out of the barn for maybe two weeks out of the year. Even Wynonna was practical enough to know that wasn't worth it even if she had the money, but a gift was a gift. She'd have been stupid to turn that down.

But a snowmobile...that was much more practical for the weather and just as sexy in Waverly's book. Maybe even more so. That was a lot of power the redhead was straddling...

“Wow.” Eloquent as ever, Waverly. Good to see that having known Nicole for as long as she had now and despite their many long conversations, the sight of the officer still left her language skills somewhere back in kindergarten.

“Yeah?” Nicole asked with a smirk, taking her helmet off and tossing her scarlet tresses around like a damn shampoo commercial. “You like?”

Waverly bit her lip for a moment to get herself under control - better to remain silent than have her tongue-tied words used against her – but after a few deep breaths all she could manage was a couple of embarrassingly overeager nods of her head.

There was no way Nicole didn't notice Waverly and all of her gay panic – bisexual panic? - but she didn't call Waverly out on it for which the brunette was grateful. Just gave her a sweet peck on the lips, of which Waverly grabbed her when she went to pull away and deepened it. After that show how could she not? Thankfully it seemed to scratch the itch, so to speak, and she found her powers of speech returned. “I take it this is part of...whatever it is we're doing tonight?”

“Kind of,” Nicole smiled, grabbing a second helmet from the bench behind them that Waverly had failed to notice. “It's our ride there, so...”

“ _So, s_ urely now you can tell me what we're doing?”

But Nicole just winked, took Waverly's hand and pulled her pouting self down to the snowmobile. Waverly was insulted, and a bit turned on, that her famous pout didn't work on the officer. Even her bad ass, no feelings sister was reduced to a puddle when Waverly broke out her pout. But if anything Nicole seemed amused and maybe took it as a bit of a challenge. Of what Waverly didn't know, but she would figure it out.

Nicole kissed Waverly, and when that didn't work to make her pout disappear she kissed her again, and again, and again, and _again_ until finally Waverly couldn't help but smile into another kiss in which she wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck so she couldn't go anywhere. Not that Nicole seemed to have a single thought about going anywhere as she snaked her arms around Waverly's waist and pulled her close. When they were out of breath and both smiling they pulled apart, Nicole resting her forehead against Waverly's. “You know, if we keep doing that we're not going to get anywhere tonight,” she said with another slow kiss.

Waverly took a breath. As much as that would _not_ be a bad thing, she really wanted to have an actual date with the other woman. And also...she took a deep breath and let it out, reminding herself that she had already decided that sex tonight was off the table. It wasn't usually her thing anyway, sex on the first date, but especially with Nicole. From their conversations Nicole seemed like the type who would have sex on the first date, but by her own admission she hadn't been on a date in years. Hadn't had a relationship in years. And while that didn't necessarily mean she hadn't had sex in years, Waverly wanted to take her time. Build up a strong foundation before they moved onto that step. She didn't want to risk messing anything up by skipping steps. They had already talked, at length, about what they wanted, but words would only get you so far. Waverly wanted to show Nicole what she wanted with her actions now. It wasn't Nicole's body she wanted. Okay, so not _only_ her body, but every part of this amazing woman who continued to blow her mind at every turn.

She wanted to know Nicole inside and out before...well, before she literally knew Nicole inside and out. She didn't even know if the other woman was ready for that, but how could Waverly not have thought about this? Nicole probably had to. While she wasn't as much of a planner as Waverly was, she did put a lot of thought into things even if she pretended she didn't. This decision had nothing to do with not wanting to jump Nicole where she stood. Waverly wanted Nicole. She'd _always_ wanted Nicole since their eyes first met across a parking lot. In fact, her body was humming for her so loudly she was honestly surprised Nicole couldn't hear. But this was new for Nicole. The last time she'd dated she wasn't a mother. And it was different for Waverly too. She'd never properly dated a woman before. Or a parent. And it was different for the two of them together because they'd never dated one another before. It was all a learning curve and while Waverly couldn't wait for everything that was coming, she also could because she wanted to savor and bask in every moment she spent with Nicole.

It wasn't about getting from point A to point B to point C. There were no points, no trajectory, no plan (which, for a planner, had been a little daunting, but when Nicole looked at her like she was Waverly could hardly find it in herself to care). Just the two of them and this wonderful, warm, incredible thing between them.

“Maybe you're right,” she finally conceded, taking a step back. “But I reserve the right to come back to this if at any point tonight I get cold.”

Nicole playfully rolled her eyes. “You're always cold.”

“Now you're catching on,” Waverly threw Nicole a wink before putting on her helmet and swinging her left leg up and over the snowmobile not bothering to hide the smug smile she was sporting - as it was hidden by the helmet - as she watched Nicole trip a little over herself. Sex may be off the table, but that in no way meant she didn't thoroughly enjoy seeing the effect she had on the other woman or that she would stop teasing her. The officer tried to play off her momentary gravitational issues, but they both knew better.

A few moments later Nicole was in front of her, Waverly holding on perhaps a bit tighter than necessary, and they were off. It wasn't a very long ride, maybe ten minutes of which Waverly could tell they zig-zagged and doubled back a few times. She figured wherever they were going wasn't very far so Nicole was dragging the ride out. Which was more than fine with Waverly. Hanging onto Nicole, her body pressed against the redhead's as they drove off into the night was something she wanted to drag out for as long as possible. Thankfully the snowmobile had a bright light on it as it was pitch black out until they came to a little clearing.

Nicole steared them through a small space in some trees and Waverly was in awe. In front of them was a beautiful, picturesque pond complete with a small bridge that led to a gazebo in the middle and a frozen over waterfall to the back right. To their left were a couple of benches, one of which was devoid of any snow, and what looked to be an above ground fire pit that was also clear of any snow. To the right was a rather large spotlight aiming out over as much as the frozen over water as the light could reach which also illuminated the sitting area. There were what looked like fairy lights in some of the trees around them, as well as on the bridge and gazebo and the generator powering everything quietly humming by the spotlight.

“Welcome to my secret hideaway,” Nicole whispered from beside Waverly and the brunette realized they had stopped and Nicole had already gotten off.

“Nicole, this is...”

The officer smiled and helped Waverly off the snowmobile, placing both of their helmets on the seat and grabbing a cooler of sorts and a duffle bag Waverly hadn't even noticed. “Well if I have to go at least I'm going in a gorgeous place like this.”

Nicole placed the things on the cleared bench and turned to Waverly with an arched brow.

“You've clearly prepared this as the place of my murder,” Waverly said with a straight face. “Just give me a minute to make my peace and I'll let you get to it. I'm glad my last views will be of gorgeous things, so thank you for that.” By the end Waverly could no longer keep a straight face, partly due to all the eye rolling from Nicole and the pair of strong arms that encircled her waist from behind.

Nicole kissed Waverly's cheek and nuzzled into her neck as she chuckled. “So dramatic.”

“Well I did a lot of plays and musicals in high school. Can't let those skills go to waste.”

“Oh, well of course not.”

Waverly chuckled, leaning back into Nicole as she took in the beauty around them. “What is this place?”

“I thought you already knew that? It's the scene of your death. And, with your theater skills, I expect it to be impressive.”

“Ha ha”

Nicole chuckled, pulling away and going over to the bench to wrestle some things out of the duffle that Waverly couldn't see from where she was. “We moved here a couple of weeks before I started at PSD so I could get us moved in and get as many of the numerous upgrades and renovations this place needed done. Well, one day I was clearing some trees because I don't like being all closed in-”

Waverly closed her eyes and allowed herself a moment to imagine how ridiculously sexy Nicole would be with her hair up, sweat dripping down her face, muscles flexing in a tank top as she played lumberjack chopping trees down from around her property.

“Very quickly I realized I couldn't do it myself, so I hired some people and went out to see how far the property went. I didn't want to clear all the trees, just enough for a decent sized yard for Mackenzie. I had a vague idea of how far back the property line went as I checked it out before I bought it, but I didn't know exactly. Well I got a little lost and eventually stumbled onto this. It was all public space, but when I asked my realtor about it she said no one in the city knew it was here. Nor did anyone care, so I had her to a little negotiating with the town and added it to my property. There's a fence I had put up around it all somewhere. Just can't see it right now.

“I put in the lights and the benches. They're even heated so I can come out here in the winter. Mackenzie and I swam here damn near everyday this summer and I've been teaching her high to ice skate. It's our secret happy place.”

Waverly took another moment to take it all in. Not only was Nicole welcome Waverly into her life, and by extension her daughter’s life (until they knew where things between them were going and talked with Mackenzie to make sure she was okay with Waverly being in their lives - and Waverly didn’t curse much, but _fuck_ did the thought of Mackenzie not being okay with that scare the shit out of her!), and all that came along with that, but their safe space too.

“This isn't what I imagined for our first date, guess I should have asked you out weeks ago, but I thought-I mean I'd hoped-that-that this would be something you'd enjoy.”

Waverly looked over at Nicole as she held up two pairs of ice skates. “How'd you get my skates?”

“I may have had a little help,” Nicole replied cheekily.

“Wynonna,” Waverly scoffed. “She insisted she had no idea what we were doing tonight.”

Nicole chuckled and Waverly's heart soared at the sound. It wasn't that she hadn't heard it before, but as she and Nicole got closer the redhead's laugh sounded lighter every time she heard it. “Yeah, well, you should've known better on that one. Do you really think Wynonna would have let me take you anywhere without knowing about it first?”

The officer had a point. Despite their argument about boundaries, her big sister was always going to butt her nose in. Waverly loved her sister more than anything. Wynonna was all she had, and she appreciated that Wynonna just wanted to watch out for her and protect her the only ways she knew how, but this was _her_ life. She could make her own choices without the Earp heir's input. She would have to speak with her about this later. Again. But that would happen later. Right now all she wanted to focus on was Nicole and their date. “You are a sneaky squirrel Nicole Haught.”

“I have many skills”

Waverly took a deep breath and pushed down the heat rising quickly throughout her body. They had all night. If she got turned on by every little thing Nicole said or every look or smile or smirk she wouldn't survive the next couple of hours. “I'll bet.”

Nicole's face scrunched up into one of concern, most likely mistaking Waverly's clear struggle to control herself as some kind of negative reaction to what she had planned for their date. “Is this a terrible idea?”

Waverly melted at the concern mixed with maybe a bit of fear on the redhead's face and she crossed to the other woman, taking her face in her hands and kissing her. “Of course it isn't. Nicole, this is honestly absolutely perfect.”

“Okay good,” Nicole said as her cheeks started turning an adorable shade of pink. “So I thought we could do some skating and then build a fire over there and sit on the bench. It's heated but I have blankets too. I also brought hot chocolate – vegan, of course, and wine and snacks and-”

Waverly kissed Nicole again. Hungrily. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. Everything was so so perfect. Never in her life had she had a date like this. She'd been taken ice skating on dates before. It was Purgatory where it was winter ten months out of the year (maybe a _slight_ exaggeration) so there were limited options most of the time, but never had someone taken this much care. The fact that this was a secret safe space Nicole only shared with Mackenzie, and now Wynonna - though Waverly had a feeling Nicole hadn't shared too many details with her sister - meant so much to her.

As Waverly thought when they first drove into this little clearing, the date was pure magic. There were multiple moments through the night when she had to stop and pinch herself for fear that this was all a dream. But it wasn’t. It was real and it was theirs and it was perfect.

They spent a fair amount if time on the ice. Long enough that Waverly's ankles started to ache as it had been a while since she had skated. Not that she said a word to Nicole, but somehow the redhead knew and practically dragged Waverly off her feet. Together they built a fire and sat on the warmed bench snuggled up together under a blanket drinking their hot chocolate, and then wine, and snacking and talking and sharing and just overall enjoying spending this time together. While Waverly stayed far away from Nicole's life in the years after she had Mackenzie until they met, she learned a lot about her life growing up, and Nicole did share a couple of stories from when Mackenzie was younger which gave Waverly hope that with time Nicole would continue to open up about her past and what led to her moving here.

Safe to say there was also a fair amount of kissing that went on. Honestly that was to be expected. Neither woman could keep their hands to themselves it seemed, but even without speaking on it they both seemed to know not to go too far. It was a dance. A push and pull while still toeing the line. Going just far enough but never too far - a hand _accidentally_ grazing the outside of a breast or an _unexpected_ moan right when lips were nibbling on an earlobe so the sound went straight to the other woman's core. It was all intoxicating and dizzying and more than enough for right now.

Waverly also took a fair amount of pictures. She was quite the scrapbooker and, aside from wanting these memories for herself, there were a lot of people who would be hounding her for details of this date as soon as it ended.

They sat on the bench together, Waverly very nearly in the redheads lap, scrolling through the pictures and Waverly couldn't help but think of how _right_ they looked together. The way they smiled at one another, the way Nicole's face lit up when Waverly turned to kiss her cheek at the last moment, the way Waverly felt herself getting wet just by looking at them kissing – and a very simple, innocent kiss at that - the way you could see their connection jumping out in these simple phone pictures.

“I've talked with Kenzie,” Nicole began after a comfortable silence in which they had been looking up at the stars. Nicole had dimmed the spotlight and with the clearing in the trees and no light pollution the stars were absolutely amazing. Waverly would be the first to admit she had never really been to into stars or space or things like that, but tonight they added yet another magical element to the night. Maybe it was just Nicole and anything they did together would seem magical. “About the kitten.”

It was late. Probably too late to be sitting outside at this time of year, but neither woman wanted the night to end.

Waverly smiled, snuggling in closer to the redhead not even attempting to make it look like she was doing so for warmth. Truth be told she was plenty warm. Nicole was like a furnace and was draped over Waverly like her own personal bonus blanket. The fire was roaring in front of them, the stars were shining bright and clear above them and everything was just perfect. Whenever she started getting a bit chilly she would pull Nicole into a long, slow kiss that worked wonders for a quick warm-up. “And?”

“And she is super excited you have a special one picked out just for her. Picked out a name for her and everything.”

Had Waverly not been so content in Nicole’s arms and completely focused on the other woman, she may have squealed or at least jumped for joy. But she was. She definitely was. “I'm glad. I have no doubt you two will provide the best home for her,” Waverly turned to look at Nicole knowing she was about to push her luck, but Nicole looked so blissful and she had seen how the redhead melted at her pout (even if she could avoid it’s powers) so she figured if it was worth a shot now would be the time. “Any chance I can sell you on two?”

Nicole chuckled, pulling Waverly closer to her. “You're cute, but not that cute.”

Waverly laughed and conceded defeat. “Fair enough,” Truth be told she was ecstatic they were taking the little runt. If that was the one Mackenzie wanted, of course. “You and Mackenzie are welcome to come over and look at the kittens and pick one out yourselves. A few have been claimed, but there are still some to choose from. I just thought of the little runt for you and Mackenzie because...” Waverly ducked her head trying to hide her blush from the redhead, but Nicole was having none of it and with a hand to her chin forced Waverly to look up.

“Because why?” Nicole asked softly.

“Because of all the kittens she holds a special place in my heart. And so do you and Mackenzie.”

If the make-out session that followed tested Waverly's commitment to not having sex tonight, the one that followed once they made their way back to Nicole's house – because they wanted to be _much_ closer than their bulky cold weather outerwear and their outdoor location allowed – _really really_ tested it. Somehow Waverly dug down deep and found some last grains of willpower and managed to pull away.

“What's wrong?” Nicole panted heavily, pupils blown, lips kiss swollen and cheeks flushed. Waverly couldn't resist pulling her back in for a final, chaste kiss.

“Nothing! Absolutely nothing is wrong. Everything is so fantastically right,” Waverly smiled, the blissed out smile on her face really showing how true her words were. “But that's why we need to stop.”

Nicole nodded with a chuckle, placed one last – for real this time – soft kiss to Waverly's lips before sitting up and holding her hand up to pull Waverly up with her.

“It's not that I don't want to,” Waverly was quick to say as she adjusted her top. God did Nicole's hands feel good on her skin. The unspoken line they drew outside in no way followed them inside to the warmth of Nicole’s couch bathed only in the light from the fireplace. “I just don't want to ruin this by moving too fast.”

“I get it,” Nicole leaned over and kissed Waverly's cheek. “And, as hard as it is-” Waverly scoffed. Hard was an understatement. Every cell in her body was _aching_ to continue what she had just stopped. “It's the right decision. This is sort of new for both of us. You've never been in a relationship with a woman and I haven't done...any of this...in years. I am more than okay with taking things slow.”

Waverly's shoulders slumped in relief. It's not that she ever thought Nicole would have a problem with stopping, Waverly knew Nicole would respect her boundaries without question, but she thought she may be disappointed and that was not what Waverly wanted her to walk away from tonight feeling. While she didn't know the specifics of Nicole's past or what had brought her to Purgatory, she had clearly been running from something. Nicole's closet had some massive skeletons and that was okay. Waverly didn't need to know about them before the officer was ready to tell her, but it made Waverly really want to make sure this went as well as it could. As far as the brunette was concerned Nicole deserved everything good in the world and she was more than happy to give it to her, and so thankful Nicole was even letting her try.

Of course her motives were not _entirely_ altruistic. Nicole made her feel more than she had with anyone before, more than Waverly thought possible if she was being honest. It was very early and this was only their first date, but if Waverly was feeling what she was feeling now - like she had found something she thought was only attainable in books or tv or movies - she couldn't begin to fathom what she would feel as she and Nicole got to know one another better. How much more would she feel after another date? Or if (when) Nicole became her girlfriend? If (when) they had been together for a year? If maybe someday they got engaged? If Nicole became her goddamn _wife_?!

Waverly took a deep breath. That was definitely too much too soon, but she couldn't help it. Nicole made Waverly want _everything_! So much more than she ever hoped to find in a small town like freaking Purgatory.

“Hey,” Waverly's head snapped up at Nicole's gentle voice, realizing she had been lost in her head. “Where did you go?”

Waverly smiled, leaning in for another kiss. “Just thinking about you. And us.”

“Good things I'm assuming based on how big your smile was.”

“The very best,” Waverly said, all the emotions swirling around in her mind coming through her voice to the point where she knew if she looked into Nicole's eyes for a second longer she would cry so she pulled the redhead back in and kissed her again. Waverly kissed her long and slow and lazy and it was no less perfect than any other kiss they had shared before. Every kiss was amazing and made butterflies erupt in Waverly's stomach and made her wonder what she had done in this life to deserve such goodness.

Nicole, every perceptive Nicole, must have picked up on the emotions Waverly was feeling or was feeling them too because she held Waverly so much tighter as if to say _“Hey, you're not alone in this. I'm here and I've got you.”_ Nicole was a woman of few words Waverly had begun to realize, but this...how much thought Nicole had put into their evening, how she looked at Waverly like she couldn't believe she was actually there with her, the extra effort to keep Waverly warm all evening as she knew the brunette got cold easily, how she quickly found things that made Waverly smile and did them as much as she could, how she made Waverly feel like the most important person in the world and that she was seen and heard and valued, how she knew Waverly had been feeling some powerful emotions and wrapped her arms around her and kissed her in a way that let Waverly get those feelings out while also pouring out her own showing Waverly that she wasn't alone in what she was feeling – not by a long shot...this was...

...this was Waverly's happy ending. She was sure of it. Well, the beginning of it.

And Nicole's too. And, hopefully, Mackenzie's as well.

“Will you stay here tonight?” Nicole asked hopefully. “No sex I promise, but I think I...” Nicole looked away and this time Waverly brought her back to look at her.

“What?” Waverly asked softly.

“I really just want to hold you all night,” Nicole said, confidently while still being a bit shy. This was still their first date after all despite that they had been growing closer for a while now. “If that's something you want to. I totally understand if you want to go home, I just know I've been feeling a lot tonight and I-I think you have been to?” Waverly nodded, her heart soaring at how intune they were. “Right, yeah, so I think maybe we both need this. To just be close right now. I'm not...I'm not ready for tonight to end.”

It was decided. Waverly decided it. Just now. Nicole Haught was a figment of her imagination because no way someone this perfect actually existed.

But....if Nicole wasn't real she was damn sure going to take advantage of every second they were together because she could disappear at any moment. Honestly, if she was real – and Waverly knew she was real she didn't really think the officer was a trick of her mind – Waverly was still going to take advantage of every second they were together because if life had taught her anything it was that anything could be taken away in an instant. So you had to soak up every chance at happiness you got and live every moment like it was your last because someday...someday it would be.

Nicole could have any one she wanted and she wanted Waverly. Who was Waverly to refuse that?

With a wink Waverly nodded and stood up, not turning back to Nicole until she reacted the stairs. “You coming?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soo sorry this is weeks late! My daughter went through a phase where she wouldn't sleep in her own bed so I couldn't get any writing done as the only time I have is after she goes to bed. Kind of hard when she was in my bed. Then she was sick. And I had a nasty case of writer's block. But anyway, hope you all liked the first date! Hoping the extra long chapter makes up for not posting for a while. I will try not to let it happen again!


	18. Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole POV chapter! Bit more of her story poking through. Little breadcrumbs, if you will ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes out from under a rock* Hey, hi, remember me? I am so sorry I haven't written anything for a while. I am going to try my hardest to get back into it. I think my problem this time is that I know where I want this story to go and have a lot written for that, but now I have to get there and that's a bit challenging. Thank-you to those who have gotten in contact with me and kicked my ass back into gear. I'm trying I promise :) I've already started the next chapter, but definitely stay up my ass and make me finish it!

Nicole woke quickly. It wasn't the light streaming in from the crack in the curtains or her internal clock telling her it was was time to start the day, but rather the sense that she wasn't alone that startled her unwillingly into consciousness. The feeling that someone else was in her bedroom and that someone wasn't her daughter. Mackenzie didn't often come into her bed during the night, but it happened often enough that Nicole was no longer woken by it. Her subconscious knew the feeling of her child nearby and this wasn't it. Though this feeling was familiar, her brain was too sleep fogged to connect the dots. That all disappeared and things clicked into place when she opened her eyes to see mousy brown waves thrown over her shoulder and Waverly Earp's head tucked under her chin.

With a smile Nicole tightened her arms around the other woman just for a quick squeeze - soft and gentle so as not to wake Waverly, but to assure her mind that this was real. That last night really happened and Waverly was really in her arms. It was something she did a lot when Mackenzie was a baby, but not for the best reasons at first.

It took a lot longer than Nicole would admit, to herself and especially to her therapist, for her to be _happy_ about the tiny life she held in her arms. It was a very hard time in her life, but eventually she stopped resenting her baby and when she held Mackenzie against her chest it wasn’t just to check that she wasn’t some imagined product of her tortured brain - that she wasn’t the reason Nicole’s life and what she had been working so hard for had been tossed out the window. They got the target in the end, but at what cost? Mackenzie had changed _everything_.

With the help of therapy and, at times, strong pharmaceuticals, Nicole stopped holding Mackenzie for those reasons and started holding her for the reasons any mother would hold their child. Because she was her daughter and Nicole loved her beyond words, and to be sure that she was okay - that she was warm, that she was breathing, that her heart was beating. To reassure her that the person in her arms was real and there and safe.

Before Mackenzie Nicole had never been an especially tactile person. She'd always thought she'd had a bubble around herself, so to speak. Sure she was affectionate with girlfriends, but she never went out of her way to take their hand or pull them close and if they never initiated a hug or kiss hello or goodbye chances are she wouldn't either. She'd always been good with a little bit of space.

Then Mackenzie came along and once Nicole had clawed her way out of a nearly debilitating depression - whether it was postpartum depression or the situation or a combination of the two - Nicole kept that little girl as close as physically possible. Of course she just thought it was because Mackenzie was her daughter. It was her job to keep this tiny human safe, but those same feelings she'd had about keeping her daughter close were now flooding her entire body to the point where she had to loosen her hold on the brunette in her arms. While her feelings toward Waverly and Mackenzie were obviously very different, the core thought was the same. Nicole needed to feel them close; reassure herself that everything in this moment was real and everyone was safe.

“No no no put your arms back.” With a smile Nicole did what the sleepy woman on top of her requested, ignoring how her gravely, sleepy voice did things to her. “Nope, tighter. Like you just had them.”

“Like that?” Nicole asked, holding Waverly tight against her body.

Waverly let out a sleepy, content sigh. “Just like that.”

With a soft kiss to the crown of Waverly's head Nicole smiled, happy to see that the other woman wanted the affection as much as she did. Undoubtedly for different reasons, but did that really matter? Waverly hadn't been through what she had, but maybe she too wanted to be reassured that last night was real. That what they shared was real. That Nicole was real.

Though, Nicole reasoned, Waverly had lost a lot of people in her life - her mother, her father, her older  sister...and even Wynonna on more than one occasion. Maybe she instinctively pulled those she cared about closer too. Of course Nicole had noticed how whenever they were together Waverly always tried to be in some sort of physical contact with her, and with her sister and niece, but she hadn't thought anything of it until now. They had been through different hardships, losses and trials in life, had different experiences, but maybe from those differences came need for the same thing?

“How'd you sleep?” She asked gently.

Waverly moved back a little so that she could look up at Nicole and smiled. “Best sleep I've had in ages.”

Nicole leaned down for a kiss that seemed to transfer Waverly's smile to her. “Mmm,” she sighed. “Me too.”

“What time is it?”

“Don't care.”

Waverly chuckled. “As much as I normally wouldn't care, we are on a clock and I want to enjoy every second I have alone with you,” the brunette explained, rising up onto her forearm to better look at Nicole. “Even if that means waking up early.”

At some point Nicole would just accept that her face was going to hurt every time she saw Waverly because the other woman had a habit of making her smile much more than she was used to. It had been too long since she'd had a reason to smile this much, to be this happy. Mackenzie was the light of her mother's life and made her happy beyond anything she had imagined for herself, especially in the months after Mackenzie’s birth, but Waverly brought a different sort of happiness. “Waverly Earp, you are smooth.”

With a smile Waverly leaned down for a kiss, slowly lowering her body down onto Nicole's when the redhead's hands instinctively went to her hips then slid up under her shirt to her waist as the kiss deepened. While everytime they kissed made Nicole feel like a schoolgirl having her first kiss, this time was noticeably different. One would think that being in Nicole's bed together, Waverly earp on top of her with both of them wearing very little clothing after an amazing first date and spending the night together would make their kisses more heated, more weighted, but it didn’t. While the kisses they were sharing were no less intense than any of the others they had shared, they were noticeably less rushed.

The women were spending more time exploring with their lips, their tongues, their hands. This was much more _getting to know you_ and _I like you so I want to discover what you like_ and _I really just want to feel close to you_ and _you make me feel so much I just want to savor every single moment_ rather than _I have to kiss you now or I may burst._ It was still intense and made Nicole's skin feel like it was on fire and her brain go completely blank from anything that wasn't Waverly Earp, but it was different-a good different. Great, even, but different. A kind of different Nicole couldn't wait to get used to.

It had been a while since she had this kind of kiss. If she really thought about it she would realize she probably never shared these kinds of kisses with anyone, but as it was her whole focus in these moments was right there in her arms. When was the last time she had been allowed to just be? Right now there was no threat. There was no one chasing her and Mackenzie was with someone she trusted with her life. Sure Wynonna was a little....unorthodox and not a person you would trust on paper, but there was no doubt in Nicole's mind that that woman would lay down her life for Mackenzie without a second thought.

It had been so long since she hadn't had to run or leave before anyone got too close. Nicole Haught was not a religious woman, but she prayed that her days of running were finally over. Not only had it been a long nearly five years, but how in the hell would she ever leave this woman?

She'd tried to resist. Honestly she had, but deep down she knew Waverly had her from the moment their eyes connected. In a preschool coatroom, no less, after Mackenzie knocked the tiny woman flat on her ass. The memory made her chuckle.

Shaking those thoughts far, far away, Nicole tightened her grip causing the woman in her arms to moan into their kiss.

“Sorry,” Waverly said with an embarrassed chuckle, ducking her head.

“Hey, no, please don't hide.” With a hand Nicole forced Waverly to look up into her eyes. “You never have to be embarrassed about making _those_ sounds with me, okay. Or any sounds. Or anything that shows or hints or alludes to how you're feeling, okay.”

Waverly smiled. That bright, dazzling smile or hers that made Nicole feel like she single handedly held the sun. “It's just...” she trailed off, flipping her hair to the other side and looking deep into Nicole's eyes. It was almost as if Nicole could see Waverly removing the bricks from the defenses she had built up around herself over the years and letting herself be vulnerable. “I like when you grab me like that. And when you hold me maybe a little too tight, but liking those things is new for me. I know I don't have much experience, and I hate to bring this up when we're here in your bed and everything is so perfect-”

Nicole gave the younger woman what she hoped was a reassuring smile and a gentle squeeze of support to continue. If anything she wanted whenever they were together to be a safe space. She wanted Waverly to feel comfortable telling her anything which, yes, she was well aware made her a bit of a hypocrite, but, in her defense, what she wasn't telling Waverly was for her own protection and had nothing to do with the brunette.

Waverly smiled and continued. “-but my ex-boyfriend would grab at me or hold me tight and it just made me want to scream and run as far away from him as fast as I could, but with you,” Waverly paused to smile at the woman below her, leaning down for a quick, but deep, kiss. “With you it makes me feel none of those things.”

“What does it make you feel?”

“I feel...” Waverly began, waiting after another squeeze and a barely concealed moan to continue. “It...It turns me on,” she admitted boldly, looking straight into Nicole's eyes, more bricks coming down as she melted into Nicole's touch. “I feel wanted, and seen, and...and...and important. Every touch from you, even just your hand in mine, is because you want to. It isn't to show anyone around that I'm yours or out of jealousy or anger or...whatever.”

Nicole's heart broke and she definitely wasn't ruling out asking Wynonna for Waverly's ex's name when she saw her later, but she’d imagine Wynonna has that situation well handled. Waverly was nothing but goodness and light and to even think of someone grabbing her out of anger or using her as some sort of...what, trophy or status symbol churned her gut. With a deep breath Nicole schooled her features, but Waverly wasn't looking. Once again she had her head ducked down in embarrassment like how someone else treated her was somehow her fault. If Nicole was able to do one thing in this relationship, whatever kind of relationship it turned out to be, it was to show Waverly how she deserved to be treated.

“I am so sorry you've been touched like that. No one should make you feel that way, Waverly. And if I ever touch you in a way that's not-”

“No,” Waverly interrupted. “Nicole, you've never-”

“I know,” Nicole reassured with a smile, to which Waverly relaxed. “But if my touch or anything I do ever makes you feel like that or in anyway not good, tell me. Promise?”

Nicole could tell Waverly didn't believe she would ever do anything like that by the look in her eyes, and of course Nicole would never intentionally, but this was more about Waverly taking back some of her power. Eventually Nicole would ask her about this ex and what exactly he had done, but if it got to the point where his touch made Waverly want to run away and she didn't do just that, then the girl needed to feel she had a bit more control and Nicole was more than happy to give it to her. She never understood power plays in relationships, except in the cases of consenting adults. Why make another human being feel bad or small or like they can't stand up for themselves and voice their feelings? What did you get by making someone stay with you who clearly didn't want to? Then again she wasn't a shithead so she would likely never understand.

“I promise.”

* * *

They emerged from bed sometime later, having spent a bit more time talking and kissing within the comfort and safety of Nicole's bed – okay, a _lot_ more kissing, but with the promise of french toast Waverly had been able to entice Nicole out of bed. She was, after all, the early riser of the two.

Banished from helping, Nicole sat at the table with a mug of coffee between her hands and watched the tiny woman float around the kitchen. Rather than get all of her ingredients before she started, Waverly grabbed them as she needed them. A little trait Nicole thought was adorable. The brunette's mind absolutely fascinated Nicole. It went at fifty thousand miles a minute, undoubtedly mostly filled with knowledge, facts and tidbits that Nicole never had a hope of understanding. That wasn't to say she was putting herself down. The redhead knew she was intelligent and clever and strategic, but Waverly's brain worked on another level.

To Nicole it seemed like Waverly made more work for herself. Rather than going from point A to B to C, Waverly went from A to check that everything was lined up correctly for D and then back to double check A before moving onto B. Then from B down to H I J and back to B then maybe to A again and then A B again. And then she may dabble a little in C before checking a bit further down the line again before finally going back to A B C.

There was a graceful methodology to watching it it even if Nicole didn't know the exact reasoning. She was sure it all made sense to Waverly. And it worked. Nicole was all for the _'if it's not broke don't fix it'_ school of thought. Who was to say what was right and wrong? It certainly wasn't her place and if Waverly was happy she was content to let her make french toast much more complicated than she thought it should be. It was just more time to watch the tiny whirlwind.

Nicole couldn't help but let her thoughts wonder to the future. Not too far. Never too far. That was a nasty habit that had been beaten out of her very quickly, but just to the near future - a couple of weeks ahead. Mostly she was wondering how long she would have to wait to ask Waverly to be her girlfriend. While she was more experienced than Waverly, she wasn't relationship wise. There were a handful of girls and women in high school and college, but those relationships lasted a couple of months at most. It wasn't for lack of trying. Nicole had wanted each one of those relationships to last, but for various reasons they didn't. Her longest relationship hadn't even been a relationship. Not really. Not for a great multitude of reasons.

Then there was the thing with her therapist while she and Mackenzie had been on the run. During a time when everything had been constantly changing, Shae had been Nicole’s only constant. No matter where they were for the first four months after Mackenzie was born, Nicole saw Shae twice a week like clockwork. No matter where they were, Shae was there. Once she got better it went down to once a week for a bit longer until they deemed Nicole _well enough_ and stopped flying the doctor out. Then it was video chats and text messages over encrypted cell phones replaced frequently and infrequent visits that went against nearly every rule in place until it was two years later and Shae stopped responding. Nicole had feared the worst, but after a week Shea had responded at least letting Nicole know she was alive and that if she was ever in real trouble the doctor would be there and that was that. Nicole was pretty sure their relationship had gotten the doctor fired, but honestly that was another load of guilt she couldn’t deal with so she left well enough alone and tried not to think about it.

Shaking her head, Nicole dragged herself from the past and focused on the sway of Waverly's hips as she mixed something together in front of her. This was new for Nicole too – staying in the present. Before they came to Purgatory her mind had always been two steps ahead. Always on where they would move to next, but there was no next this time. Purgatory was it and Nicole couldn't help but be thankful that it was.

That being said, she was about due a check-in. It wasn't technically needed anymore, but she knew if she didn't call Lucado would so might as well get to it first. The woman was always extra bitchy when she had to initiate contact.

“You alright there, Nicole?”

Nicole pulled her mind back to the present and smiled at concerned hazel eyes. “With you right here how could I be anything but?”

* * *

After breakfast and a rather long goodbye kiss on the couch, Waverly headed home. They knew Mackenzie and Alice knew more than they were letting on, but that was no reason to arrive together and give them more ammunition. So Nicole checked in with Wynonna that all was good and it was still okay to get Mackenzie later and did some chores around the house she told Mackenzie she would. Towels got washed, bedding was changed (except for the pillow Waverly used last night as it still smelled like her), floors were vacuumed and swept, laundry run through and put away, she went grocery shopping with a new list of vegan alternatives from Waverly and then when all of that was done she showered and headed to the homestead.

“Mommy!”

Nicole scooped Mackenzie up in her arms and spun her around a couple times. “Hey Chipmunk I missed you!” There was nothing quite like the feeling of her daughter in her arms and Nicole soaked it up as much as she could, inhaling the child’s scent.

“I missed you too!” Mackenzie smiled, squeezing her little arms around her mother's neck before wiggling to be put down and scampering out of sight.

“Good talk!” Nicole yelled after her, shaking her head as she heard the girls giggling and joined Wynonna down on the couch. “How'd it go?”

Wynonna looked over at Nicole with a raised brow. “Let's just say I'm glad I only have one. I am never having another.”

Nicole chuckled. “I'm sure it wasn't that bad.”

Wynonna attempted to stare the redhead down, but it took a lot to rattle the redhead and Wynonna eventually relented. “No it wasn't bad. I'm serious about never having another though, but they were great. Well, Mackenzie was great. Perfect. An angel. Alice was her usual self.”

Nicole's heart soared. As a parent all you can do is try to raise them right, but in the end every child was their own person and will do what they'll do.

“Although, Alice does have a touch of her aunt in her. At bedtime I was tucking the girls in Mackenzie started getting a little teary-”

Nicole's heart broke, but before she could think or say anything Wynonna had her hand on her arm and looked up at her with more understanding in her light eyes than Nicole had probably ever seen. At least aimed at her. “It's good for kids to have a little time away from their parents. It's good for them and good for you, so if you so much as think about feeling guilty for taking a little time for yourself for the first time in years I'll kick your ass, got it?”

Nicole chuckled and nodded. There was no other option than to agree, she knew, but she also knew what Wynonna said was true. It had just been so long since she had taken any time from Mackenzie. Well, actually she had never taken any time away from her. It did make her feel guilty, but what made her feel the worst was the fact that she didn't think about her daughter when she was with Waverly. Not apart from the fleeting _'I hope she'd having fun with Alice and they're giving Wynonna hell.'_ A smile bloomed on her face when she realized that for one night she didn't worry about Mackenzie. Not her safety, not her happiness. Nicole knew her daughter was absolutely safe with the town's wildchild and that was both a freeing and terrifying feeling. For the first time in Mackenzie's short life Nicole trusted someone else with her. As much as she liked Waverly, she didn't even trust the younger woman to that level. Not yet at least.

It was 100% because Wynonna knew...well, everything. She knew Nicole's past, knew how Mackenzie came to be-

_“I knew her eyes looked familiar! I goddamn knew it!”_

-knew who they had been running from and why...everything. Granted Nicole hadn't exactly wanted to tell the eldest Earp any of it, but Wynonna had...well, it didn't matter the point was that told her and now she didn't regret any of it. Her heart rate sped up at the thought of telling Waverly though. Waverly was...Waverly was pure and good and untainted by all the shit she and Wynonna had done and seen. If this relationship was heading where Nicole hoped it was she would have to tell the younger woman eventually, but just...not yet. She'd done things she wasn't proud of, things she hadn't wanted to do but that she did for the greater good, and it achieved their goal so she couldn't say she regretted any of it exactly. She just would prefer not to remember some things.

Waverly would look at her differently and the thought broke Nicole's heart. It had taken Nicole a long time to be able to look at herself again. So she knew, she understood. She just wasn't ready.

“Before I could do anything Alice turned to her and wrapped her little arms around Mackenzie and told her everything would be okay. Gave her her favorite stuffed animal and everything. She gets that from Waverly.”

“I dunno Earp,” Nicole began. As much of a hardass as Wynonna portrayed herself, she had a heart of gold. Soft, squishy gold and would do everything in her power to help those close to her. “I think she may get a bit of it from you.”

Wynonna glared at Nicole, but it lacked it's usual bite and Nicole could see the smirk the brunette was trying to bite down. From what Waverly had told Nicole about Wynonna as a child Alice was her karma. The little girl took after her mother a lot more than Wynonna thought, but not just the crazy parts of herself. Alice was sure of herself. She had a confidence that seemed to have taken root from deep within herself. It didn't matter what anyone else was doing, she would do what she wanted. Which was both a blessing and a curse. She had a natural, fiercely protective nature and she an absolute sweetheart to a select chosen few. Give it a decade or so for her to adopt her mother's colorful language and love of whiskey and she was basically a miniature Wynonna.

“I hope their little friendship stays around for a while because I'd love for even just a tiny bit of Haught Junior to rub off on Alice. She's so polite and calm whereas Alice-”

As if on cue there was a loud noise from the direction of Alice's room that sounded like something heavy had fallen and an “I didn't do it!” yelled a second after. Nicole tried to hide her smile as Wynonna sighed and stood up, heading down the hall.

“Hey cutie!”

Nicole beamed as Waverly wrapped her arms around her neck from behind and placed a quick kiss to her temple. “I missed you.”

“It's only been a few hours, Waves.”

“So?” Waverly kissed Nicole again before rounding to the other side of the couch.

“You make a valid point,” Nicole conceded with what she was sure was an absolutely lovesick smile. “I kinda may have missed you a little too.”

Waverly gave her a quick knowing look before looking around. “Where are the girls?”

Nicole listened for a moment before pulling Waverly down into her lap and kissing her correctly. “I think Alice broke something in her room.”

“Typical,” Waverly shrugged. “Have you seen Wynonna try to discipline her? It's hilarious. How do you discipling the _you_ out of your kid?” She chuckled.

“I have no idea. Whichever one of us finds out first should let the other know.” Mackenzie was a lot like Nicole. Anyone who ever saw the little girl always said what a clone of her mother she was in looks and personality. It was actually something Nicole thought a lot about. The whole nature versus nurture debate. How much of it was innate and how much was because Nicole was the only parent Mackenzie had ever known? Her only role model...

It was perfect though. Wynonna was the closest thing Nicole had to a best friend – not saying Wynonna _was_ her best friend just that she was the closest thing she had to one. It was only fitting that these two little girls who were as much like their mothers as anyone could be would have a similar relationship.  Nicole hoped they could all rub off on each other a bit. That she and Mackenzie could bring some calm to the craziness that the officer was convinced was embedded in the Earp genome, and that Wynonna and Alice could help them get a little more out of their shells, teach them to take risks and go with their guts a little more.

The door slammed down the hall and Waverly threw herself off Nicole's lap which, of course, ended up with her falling right on the floor and Nicole doubled over in laughter. As they heard little footsteps coming down the hall she reached down to help the fallen brunette up. “Never a dull moment around here, is there?”

“Definitely not. You may want to rethink the whole dating an Earp thing.”

The younger Earp let out a weak chuckle, but Nicole could see the fear behind her hazel eyes. Like many people had done exactly that. Nicole couldn't change the past, but she would damn well make sure that Waverly saw that she was so much more than her last name. And better yet, that her last name was a part of her and nothing to be ashamed of. “Well I'm sorry Miss Earp,” Nicole said as she pulled Waverly up onto the couch beside her and gently bumped their shoulders. “But you're stuck with me.”

The beaming smile that split Waverly's face made it unfairly hard to avoid kissing her, but it was much easier once Mackenzie came into the room with a great distraction. “Can we go see the kitten now?”

Waverly threw Nicole a wink and gave her hand a quick squeeze before jumping off the couch and taking Mackenzie's hand to lead the bouncing girl up to her bedroom where Gaia and the kittens were. “The one I have picked for you is super sweet-”

“I picked a name for her! Well, Mommy helped me. I wanted Jane and she said Calamity Jane. Waveyly what's a Calamity?”

“Uh, oh, well...a calamity is sort of like a big, damaging event. _But_ Calamity Jane is the name of an American frontierswoman and scout known for her daredevil ways, but also for showing compassion-”

Nicole trained behind them, smile on her face and heart soaring. Everything good she had in her life came to her via the Ghost River Triangle. Mackenzie too, in a roundabout way - the other half of her parentage was originally from here anyway - but this version of Mackenzie only came out when they moved and here they had a home and friends, Mackenzie had a school she liked and dance classes, she had a job she loved and may soon even have a girlfriend, and now a cat.

The best part? It was all real. Of course there would be hard times, no one's life is all sunshine and rainbows, but things were looking up – looking better than they ever had. For the first time since she could remember her reality was better than her dreams.  No one ever knew what tomorrow would bring, but for right now they were safe and happy and for the life of her Nicole couldn't think of a single thing she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and I went to ClexaCon and met so many amazing people and Dom sang happy birthday to me! And we had a nice chat about a couple things and I got some AMAZING pictures!! And some people had actually read my story....it was really cool :)


	19. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Question

Don't hate me for the alert that went out for a new chapter that isn't really a chapter. I am hard at work on the next chapter. Already on page 5 and have so many ideas! This is why it takes me forever to write. I start with one plan for the chapter and next thing I know I scrapped those few pages I wrote and have an entirely new plan spanning 3 chapters ;) I hardcore need someone to keep me on track. And to beta my shit. If anyone is available :)

Anyway, quick question...

If...say...the next chapter is Halloween-centric, what would Waverly's costume be? I was thinking something literary for some reason? Like maybe some book she loved as a child. Or a historical figure she admires? I was going to come and ask for suggestions for everyone, but then I had a shower and came up with everyone else :P I have an idea for Waverly, but want to see some other options.

So, please, let your suggestions fly for Waverly's costume. I'll delete this chapter once I've decided :) And if I use someone's idea they'll get a shout out! I like to give credit where credit is due.


End file.
